Fascinación
by Maurice-tennyson
Summary: Un pasado inquietante, romántico, demasiado confuso y ajeno a ella se esconde detrás de Julieta. Cuando conozca al seductor y atrayente Fernando, su vida se verá mezclada en un mundo nuevo, peligroso y destructivo en el que la vida de Julieta cambiará.
1. Lluvia en otoño

LLUVIA EN OTOÑO

El viento hoy tenía un color distinto y para mí era dorado, si dorado porque la estación que predominaba era el otoño. Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque leyendo mientras las pocas hojas que quedaban en los arboles caían y revoloteaban a mi alrededor, hoy era uno de esos días en que me sentía feliz sin saber la razón.

El pequeño bosque circundante al parque tenía un aspecto sombrío pero aun así todos los niños pequeños jugaban y corrían divirtiéndose mientras sus padres trataban de alcanzarlos sin éxito. Mi pelo suelto se alborotaba cada vez que el viento llegaba hasta donde me encontraba, como el día era frío mi madre me había obligado a abrigarme bien así que vestía unos jeans, mis tenis, mi playera favorita de color azul y el suéter ligero de color lavanda que papá me había dado como regalo de cumpleaños o mejor dicho unos de los dos suéteres. Me reí para mis adentros al recordar que este año mis padres habían tenido la extraña y divertida idea de comprarme el mismo suéter como regalo de cumpleaños, me reí aún más al recordar la expresión en sus rostros cuando los dos llegaron a casa y me lo mostraron.

Mis padres se habían separado hacia solo un año y aun así no terminaba por comprender porque lo habían hecho si siempre se les ocurría lo mismo; estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Suspiré.

Cerré los ojos e intente no quedarme dormida, me sentía débil y cansada gracias a que la noche pasada no había dormido nada. Desde hacía una semana no había dormido sin despertarme a medianoche gritando; estaba hecha polvo. Abrí los ojos de golpe antes de que las imágenes que rondaban mis sueños llenaran mi mente. Y aun así no pude evitar pensar en la repentina y confusa imagen en la que yo aparecía muerta, completamente inmóvil, con una herida en el pecho, ese sueño confuso y sin sentido en el que la muerte marcaba mi destino.

En el preciso instante en que pensé en la forma tan repentina en la que moría en mi sueño un aire helado atravesó el parque y llego hasta donde yo estaba provocando que me estremeciera por completo y me sintiera desesperada, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Recorrí el pequeño lugar y el lindero del bosque con la mirada. Después de haberlo hecho por lo menos dos veces me sentí absolutamente tonta y me reí.

- ¡Buuuuu! – dijo una voz familiar detrás de mí haciéndome soltar un gritito.

- ¡Ahhhhhh, Edna!

Me giré bruscamente para descubrir a Edna parada detrás de mí riendo a carcajadas.

Su cabello negro como boca de lobo completamente chino y esponjoso parecía una especie de almohada que se movía ligeramente con cada soplo de brisa, su rostro redondo y de tez morena, sus pequeños ojos color café intenso que me veían divertidos detrás de sus lentes; Edna era alta un poco más baja que yo pero lo suficientemente alta como para entrar en el equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla simple y una blusa de algodón ligera sin mangas a pesar de que hacia frío y que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos con un tono más oscuro que el de su rostro; su sonrisa como siempre que mostraba unos dientes perfectos y blancos mientras intentaba contener las carcajadas.

- Ya basta – le dije mientras me incorporaba y sonreía

- Lo… lo si- siento – respondió respirando con dificultad mientras se acercaba hacia mí y me abrazaba - ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? – pregunto un poco más sosegada.

- Vine a leer un rato – le respondí mientras tomaba el libro que había dejado olvidado en la banca

- Claro – dijo nada convencida mientras nos sentábamos

- Enserio, pero mejor dime ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí?, creí que no te gustaba este lugar

- Cierto, pero supuse que como siempre te encontraría aquí - sonrió

- Ok, ¿y qué es lo que querías decirme?

- En realidad no es nada, es solo que te note algo extraña hoy en la escuela ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si – mentí

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, estoy segura. No te preocupes – mentí de nuevo

- Ok – dijo no muy convencida, pero cambio de tema.

Estuve alrededor de un cuarto de hora platicando con Edna mientras ella intentaba descubrir lo que me pasaba. Realmente Edna era una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía bien al hablar pero era muy observadora, fue un alivio que no se quedara más de quince minutos porque no estaba segura que pudiera engañarla más tiempo.

- Jul – dijo mientras se levantaba – sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea

- Si lo sé, y ya no te preocupes – le dedique una sonrisa

- Más bien tú no te preocupes – dijo entre risitas – bueno nos vemos, y por favor duerme algo ¿ok?, esas ojeras te hacen ver como mapache – volvió a reír

- Ok – le respondí sonriendo

- Adiós – se despidió mientras agitaba la mano

En cuanto la perdí de vista me deje caer sobre la banca e intente con todas mis fuerzas que las lágrimas no se desbordaran de mis ojos.

Para distraer mi mente me dedique de nuevo a pasear la mirada por todo el parque y el bosque; me encantaba este lugar, era uno de los pocos sitios de la ciudad que tenía un aspecto tan pacifico incluso en un día tan gélido como este o al menos yo lo veía así. Amaba el verdor que el bosque confería a este sitio pero en especial amaba cuando en el otoño las hojas caían, amaba los días y los atardeceres en esta estación en que el sol mezclado junto con el viento hacían que el clima fuera perfecto. Adoraba los largos paseos que daba por el bosque en verano y todos los lugares maravillosos que había en él, pero en especial hoy sentía algo extraño, algo que no había sentido nunca antes; era como si estuviera aún más familiarizada con todo este lugar como si lo conociera de años, de muchos años atrás.

Absurdo me dije a mi misma, aunque no completamente absurdo me contradije; porque sentía un gran vacío en mi vida como si una gran parte, una parte esencial de ella me hubiera sido arrebatada, arrancada y desechada por completo dejándome solo con una pequeña e insignificante parte de quien era yo realmente.

Sentí unas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre mis manos descubiertas; había estado tan absorta en mis cavilaciones sin sentido que no me había dado cuenta que el parque estaba casi completamente vacío ya que unas nubes de un intenso color gris habían estado cubriendo el cielo, eso solo podía significar una cosa: lluvia. Aunque era casi imposible porque era octubre, pero aun así las nubes seguían cubriendo centímetro a centímetro la pequeña porción del cielo que aún se encontraba de color azul; me quede atontada viendo el cielo y de la nada se empezaron a oír truenos a lo lejos.

- Es tiempo de irme – me dije mientras me incorporaba, tomaba la mochila me la echaba al hombro y recogía el libro de encima de la banca mientras emprendía la retirada.

Justo en ese instante la llovizna comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, esperaba no empaparme o mi madre se enojaría otra vez. Cuando llegaba justo a los límites del parque la lluvia, ya fuerte se intensifico aún más y comencé a correr, tuve la suerte de traer puestos estos tenis o si no como siempre me ocurría me habría tropezado sin haber logrado dar más que unos cuantos pasos. Pase rápidamente los pocos metros que no había recorrido aun y observe que a lo lejos en el parque los niños corrían y gritaban alegremente por todos lados mientras sus padres intentaban tomarlos por el codo.

Llegue hacia la descolorida parada del autobús empapada de los pies a la cabeza y todos los que se encontraban ahí me observaban como si estuviera loca. Al igual que yo todas las personas que había en la acera corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia, algunas personas entraban en las pequeñas tiendas a esperar que la lluvia se atenuará y otras simplemente caminaban como si nada totalmente mojados. Los escaparates de una tienda de ropa y de un bar situado en la esquina eran las únicas luces que alumbraban la calle. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba al igual que esta tarde y recorrí la calle con la mirada pero nada, solo había un borrachito cantando alegremente bajo la lluvia, una anciana que intentaba sostener fuertemente su paraguas para que el viento no se lo arrancara de las manos; y enfrente de mí al otro lado de la calle medio escondido entre unas gruesas cortinas, la razón de que no me percatara de su presencia, en la pequeña tienda de ropa parado frente a mi estaba un maniquí o al menos es lo que parecía ya que se trataba de un joven apuesto de piel blanca, incluso más blanca que mi piel, su piel parecía tener un brillo gracias a las luces o eso creí, los ojos de color café claro tan claro que casi se acercaba al amarillo pero con una línea azul intenso en la orilla y sus facciones perfectas.

El maniquí estaba completamente inmóvil, pero lo que me dejo perturbada fue la expresión en su rostro ya que parecía estar sorprendido y al mismo tiempo triste. En el momento en que vi su tristeza fui presa de una horrible sensación de dolor.

Aunque pareciera una locura podría jurar que el maniquí vigilaba mis movimientos atentamente, que cada vez que me recorría de lugar sus ojos se movían conforme avanzaba aunque fuera un paso, de la nada lo mire directamente. Tonta, me dije, como si el maniquí pudiera verte, pero aun así continúe mirándolo fijamente y hubo algo en sus facciones. En su rostro echo de plástico o de no sé qué material que me resulto familiar, en ese momento mientras analizaba detenidamente al maniquí el camión dio vuelta en la esquina y las luces me cegaron por completo.

Subí rápidamente, me acomode en uno de los lugares junto a la ventana, y mire directamente hacia el escaparate de la tienda pero… el maniquí no estaba, había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. El camión arranco y me aleje de ese lugar sintiéndome completamente una chica absurda y patética, aunque con la extraña y tonta sensación de dolor que sentí cuando vi al maniquí; pero conforme el camión se alejó de ese lugar todas las sensaciones que había sentido se esfumaron poco a poco, simplemente se escurrieron de mi cuerpo como la lluvia.

El camión se detuvo en la esquina y baje. La lluvia no había cesado y ahora el frío era excesivo, use ambas manos para taparme la cara y camine rápidamente hacia mi casa.

La casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco y un tono verde suave, en el patio frontal en el lado izquierdo que estaba casi completamente cubierto por un gran sauce, dos grandes ventanas rectangulares dominaban la fachada del primer piso y entre ellas justo en medio la pequeña puerta con marco dorado; el segundo piso donde sobresalía el amplio balcón en forma de rectángulo con cuatro ventanas rectangulares igualmente y la barandilla de madera rodeando el balcón en el que mi padre había colocado un pequeño comedor donde antes los tres; mi padre, ella y yo pasábamos la mayor parte del domingo.

Metí la llave en la perilla y entre. La casa se hallaba en silencio y completamente a oscuras, subí las escaleras y me asome a la habitación de mi madre. Se encontraba acostada sobre el pequeño sofá negro que tenía junto a la ventana, me acerque sigilosamente a ella y la moví un poco.

- Mamá, ¡despierta! – la agite – ya estoy en casa, vamos

Mi madre era una persona muy peculiar, a veces se le ocurrían cosas muy raras e incomprensibles pero era una de las pocas personas que me comprendían. Mi madre era bonita o al menos yo la veía así y justo en este momento mientras dormía plácidamente y sonreía era hermosa, su piel tostada por el sol, su cabello largo y despeinado de color castaño claro parecido al color de las zanahorias, su mentón y su rostro afilado, sus ojos de color azul intenso que siempre me observaban cuando sabía que algo andaba mal, era muy hermosa y aun así no entendía como mi padre la había dejado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – abrió los ojos de golpe

- Dije que soy yo

- ¿Dónde estabas? – exigió mientras se incorporaba y se pasaba las manos por los ojos adormilada

- Ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas? – respondí mientras le mostraba su celular con el mensaje que le había enviado y que por cierto no había visto – te lo envié en cuanto salí de la escuela

- Oh – dijo confundida – Hum, lo siento debo de haberme quedado dormida y no lo escuche, es que no he dormido nada estos tres últimos días

- No te preocupes, pero será mejor que te acuestes – sonreí

- Muy bien, entonces sería buena idea que tú también fueras a dormir – coincidió mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente

- Buenas noches – me despedí arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta

- Buenas noches – se despidió entre bostezos.

Arrastre los pies mientras avanzaba hasta mi cuarto.

Mi habitación tenía vista hacia el patio trasero y las noches que había luna esta entraba por la ventana pero hoy no, hoy solo se veía la sombra de la lluvia contra la cortina.

Entre y me quite rápidamente los zapatos mojados, deje la mochila colgada en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Me quite la ropa y la puse sobre la cama que se encontraba entre la puerta y la ventana.

Decidí darme una ducha, tome las cosas que necesitaba para mi aseo, abrí la llave del agua caliente y deje que me relajara lentamente para olvidar las absurdas cosas sin sentido que había "visto" hoy. Me demore más de lo normal pero al final salí envuelta en una toalla con mi pelo goteando; me puse una playera vieja de color rojo y un short descolorido.

Mientras pasaba el cepillo lentamente por mi cabello me observe detenidamente en el espejo: mi piel de un tono blanco como la nieve, mi cabello liso de color castaño oscuro casi negro que coronaba mi rostro de mentón afilado, mis labios de proporciones un poco desiguales y color rosa pálido, mis cejas del mismo tono que mi cabello enmarcaban mis ojos una extraña mezcla entre los de mis padres de color verde azulado pero con un tono apagado me observaban directamente, deje el cepillo a un lado y observe detenidamente mi reflejo en el espejo. Yo era alta y delgada pero sin nada de condición física, mis ojos lo único que realmente podría considerarse hermoso en mí se estropeaba por las ojeras que tenía y porque como mi madre decía parecían ver más allá de este mundo; en conclusión yo no me considerada una chica hermosa ni bonita pero al menos si normal.

Salí del baño rápidamente antes de que mi propia auto critica me hiciera llorar aún más de lo que lloraría al día siguiente.

Me sentía exhausta pero al mismo tiempo no tenía deseo alguno de dormir porque sabía lo que me esperaba, ese sueño igual que siempre, pero aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no dormirme… finalmente caí en la inconsciencia total.

En mi sueño reinaba la oscuridad, y un silencio absoluto que solo se rompía conforme mis pies hacían crujir las hojas bajo mis pies. El viento gélido soplaba tenuemente a mí alrededor, las ramas de los arboles era lo único que podía sentir a mi alrededor.

Entonces mientras caminaba a ciegas por la oscuridad un rayo de luz plateada se abrió paso desde el centro del cielo y todo a mí alrededor dejo de estar sumido en las sombras.

Me encontraba en un bosque sin salida; a donde volteara solo podía ver árboles y más árboles rodeándome y solo un pequeño sendero marcado por piedras a escasos metros de mí, solo eso. Me dirigí al pequeño sendero y comencé a caminar sin vacilación, de la nada justo frente a mí una figura cubierta de una capa negra cayo de lo alto de los árboles y se incorporó.

- Julieta – me llamo la sombra misteriosa, supe que era un hombre por su tono grave y profundo

No podía ver con claridad quien se encontraba bajo la capucha solo note su pelo de color negro intenso del mismo tono de la capa.

- ¡Julieta! – bramó la voz llena de furia y cargada de un sentimiento que solo pude identificar como deseo

Al igual que cuando estuve en el parque un aire helado llego hasta a mí y agitó mi cabello suelto, en ese instante la sombra se movió con tal rapidez que no pude hacer nada más que mirar asombrada como desaparecía entre los árboles y dejaba un tenue rastro tras ella. Me gire en torno a ambos lados del sendero pero no vi nada, de la nada sentí un golpe que se impactó contra mi espalda haciéndome volar por el aire dejándome sin respiración.

Aterrice entre un montón de piedras de diferente tamaño que me rasgaron la ropa, observe la sombra a lo lejos mientras reía y se acercaba a un paso normal mientras yo intentaba incorporarme sin éxito.

- No puedes escapar – declaro la voz serena entre risas mientras se quitaba la capucha y por fin pude verlo.

Se trataba de un muchacho de tez morena con un tono algo pálido, que me miraba mientras me enseñaba los dientes y sonreía con malicia; sus labios brillaban con un tono carmesí y sus ojos de color obsidiana intensa me miraban con ansia, su expresión era de un deseo incontenible que me hizo temblar. Dejo la capa a un lado conforme avanzaba y pude ver su atuendo: vestía un pantalón sencillo de color gris claro, una camisa del mismo color y un suéter ligero de color blanco. Sus imponentes brazos dejaban al descubierto sus músculos, su suéter se adhería a su pecho y su abdomen perfectamente marcados, finalmente llego hasta donde yo estaba tirada y hablo.

- Pensaste que podrías escapar pero eso no es posible – se rió – ninguna presa logra escapar de mí, recuérdalo, yo siempre logro lo que quiero – continuó mientras tomaba una de las rocas.

- ¿Quie- quién eres? – dije con voz seca y entrecortada

- Nadie importante – tomo la piedra mientras sin vacilación la deslizaba lenta y profundamente por mi brazo desnudo, grite de dolor mientras la sangre salía de la herida.

Dejo la roca a un lado y se inclinó a aspirar el olor de la sangre mientras yo seguía gritando.

El pánico y el terror se apoderaron de mí en ese momento.

- ¡Silencio! – me ordeno – creí que era lo que querías

Se volteó al lado contrario a mí y aproveche su distracción para intentar alejarme de él, me arrastre sin fuerzas y con mi brazo goteando sangre pero no pude avanzar ni siquiera un metro antes de que me tomara del codo y volviera a arrojarme contra el suelo.

Volví a gemir.

- Ya verás que esto es lo mejor, el estúpido de mi hermano y tu amiguito no sabrán siquiera quien lo hizo y por supuesto cuando se den cuenta de quien lo hizo yo ya no estaré aquí – volvió a reír

- ¡No! – intente gritarle – no puedes hacerlo

- Claro que si – se sentó a un lado de mí y puso su rostro junto al mío aspirando - ¿sabes algo?, No se cómo pudiste fijarte en mi hermano él es muy… poca cosa.

No entendía nada de lo que me decía, entonces mientras yo intentaba tomar sentido de este sueño absurdo sus labios feroces y sedientos se depositaron con ira contra los míos.

Sentí la presión demoledora de su boca mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre mis labios pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el dolor se volvió insoportable y se alejó de mí.

Quise incorporarme pero me di cuenta que algo faltaba mire hacia mi pecho y pude ver un gran hoyo en el centro, en ese momento sentí la sangre caliente y viscosa correr por mi piel, me sentía helada y apenas podía moverme, supe que estaba muriendo, solté un grito desgarrador y me desmaye mientras lo oía alejarse riendo, lo último que pude ver fue el sol mientras se alzaba en las copas de los árboles y me desperté.

Al igual que en mi sueño me desperté gritando aterrada y con una horrible opresión en el pecho.

La tenue luz de un día nublado se filtraba entre las cortinas y se oía el pequeño caer de las gotas de una llovizna.

Me incorpore sobre la cama temblorosa y desorientada mientras miraba el reloj que estaba sobre el tocador, eran las seis treinta de la mañana. Me deje caer sobre la almohada mientras las imágenes de mi pesadilla se agolpaban en mi mente una tras otra, me sentía temerosa porque a diferencia del sueño que había tenido anteriormente esta vez no solo había sido mi caminata en las sombras y mi imagen muerta lo que había visto. Esta vez había visto mucho más.

Cada que cerraba los ojos podía sentir con claridad el dolor insoportable en mi pecho y veía esos ojos oscuros mirarme llenos de un sentimiento confuso e irritante.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama dejando caer la almohada mientras me dirigía hacia la regadera.

Me solté el cabello que estaba echo un desorden y entre en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cambiara la temperatura de mi piel helada, me sentí mejor cuando el aroma de mi shampoo lleno todo el lugar y me hizo sentir yo misma.

Salí envuelta en la toalla directamente hacia mi cuarto esta vez sin siquiera verme en el espejo. Ya en mi cuarto elegí una blusa ligera de color blanco y unos jeans; me calcé un par de tenis, tome una chamarra del closet y camine en dirección a la puerta después de cepillarme el cabello un par de veces, tome la pequeña bolsa con mi dinero.

Me asome al cuarto de mi madre pero no estaba solo había dejado una nota donde decía que llegaría tarde de nuevo. Mejor, hoy no estaba de ánimo para fingir que no pasaba nada y poner mi mejor cara mientras mi madre estuviera bombardeándome con sus preguntas.

Tome las llaves del auto que mi padre me había comprado hacía dos años antes de que se divorciara de mi madre y que solo un par de veces había utilizado. Salí decidida bajo la llovizna sin molestarme siquiera en ponerme la capucha de la chamarra ya con un plan formándose en mi cabeza. Subí al auto, un Nissan GTR de color blanco y me deslice dentro de él. No me gustaba usarlo pero hoy no estaba de humor para enfrentarme a cualquier persona.

Conduje lentamente con dirección al parque.

Me estacione cerca del lugar donde había estado la tarde anterior y baje del auto, el lugar estaba completamente desolado y mojado pero aun así comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque. Me interne más y más en el hasta que deje de ver cualquier rastro de civilización y sonido; para cuando hube recorrido por lo menos doscientos metros más allá del sendero me detuve y mire a mi alrededor.

Estaba en una parte del bosque que no conocía y que tenía un escenario parecido a mi pesadilla, sentí que las rodillas me fallaban y que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro, de la nada me deje caer contra el duro y húmedo suelo a llorar.

Mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas y mis lamentos silenciosos y sin sentido salían lentamente de mi garganta.

Me sentí desdichada y sola como nunca antes, me sentía completamente triste y la pesadilla solo me había dado un motivo realmente fuerte para comportarme como lo estaba haciendo, de la nada mis sollozos se fueron apagando. Estaba loca, me dije; era eso.

Si estaba loca, porque era absurdo que estuviera actuando como lo hacía en este instante. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad pude sacar el dolor que sentía en el corazón, sentía la extraña necesidad de llorar sentía que con mis lágrimas podría apagar el fuego que se extendía por mi ser y que no dejaba a mi mente reaccionar, que no me dejaba estar tranquila.

Sentada ahí en el suelo como un cuerpo sin vida, parecía que por fin iba a despertar de un interminable e hiriente letargo.

Estuve en ese lugar alrededor de una hora desahogándome de todo lo que sentía y sosegándome antes de recordar que no podía quedarme ahí, que este no era el mejor lugar para sacar las imágenes de terror de mi mente.

Me incorpore lentamente y comencé a andar en dirección al sendero que apenas lograba ver desde el lugar donde me encontraba, mientras avanzaba entre los arboles reflexione e intente encontrar una explicación o una razón lógica para todo lo que sentía pero no tuve ninguna; porque no podía quejarme de absolutamente nada, mi vida podía no ser perfecta pero al menos era buena; mis padres me amaban, no era ignorada en la escuela pero tampoco era el centro de atención, situación que no me incomodaba, tampoco era hermosa pero si normal, tenía una vida buena y sencilla y aun así para el caso me sentía vacía; sin vida.

Pero tenía que encontrar una solución, no podía seguir comportándome así, no podía seguir preocupando a mis padres. Justo en el momento que tome una decisión me encontraba parada en el pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque; tenía que ser firme trataría de olvidar todas las pesadillas que había tenido y haría lo posible por dejar de comportarme como hasta ahora con mis padres, haría que ellos se dieran cuenta que todo lo que me pasaba no era su culpa y no tenía relación alguna con su separación. No importaba que por dentro yo siguiera igual sin saber la razón de mi tristeza, pero ahora que había tomado una decisión no iba a arrepentirme.

Sonreí sin satisfacción cuando encontré la solución a mi "problema".

Llegue sin darme cuenta hasta la banca en la que había estado el día anterior, se encontraba seca así que me senté sin preocuparme por mojarme de nuevo. Sonreí de nuevo pero esta vez con ganas, al parecer mi suerte estaba empezando a cambiar.

Tome el libro que tenía que leer para la clase de literatura e intente concentrarme un poco para poder entregar el borrador del ensayo el lunes.

Estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas una novela algo complicada pero que me gustaba mucho, la maestra Isabel me había sugerido que volviera a leer el libro para comprender mejor la esencia y el carácter de los personajes en especial de Catherine, Heathcliff y de Edgardo los personajes centrales de la historia, el triángulo amoroso entre los tres tenía como raíz del mismo el odio entre Edgardo y Heathcliff ya que los dos amaban profundamente a Catherine y ella estaba enamorada de Heathcliff en cuerpo y alma aunque había intentado enamorarse de Edgardo desde la partida de Heathcliff sin lograrlo completamente.

Ese amor que ambos sentían por Cathy los había llevado a los tres hasta la muerte.

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda haciéndome temblar lo que provoco que el libro cayera de mi regazo aterrizando en la parte trasera de la banca, me levante para recogerlo pero el libro ya no estaba donde lo había visto aterrizar.

- ¿Buscabas esto? – me sobresalté al oír una voz clara y profunda a mis espaldas; en seguida me gire.

Debajo de la sombra de un árbol a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba había un muchacho recargado contra el tronco, me miraba con atención. Era alto y atlético, su pelo de color negro como la noche largo y lacio tenía un aspecto rebelde y casual, su piel morena le daba un aspecto totalmente celestial, sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se desplazaba hasta donde yo me encontraba, sus ojos de color chocolate brillaban llenos de alegría y sorpresa como si ya me conociera. Vestía de una forma casual que lo hacía parecer un rockero, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una chamarra azul de un tono parecido al de su playera que tenía el letrero de AeroSmith escrito en el pecho, era muy guapo eso no podía negarlo aunque hubo algo en sus facciones celestiales que me hizo temblar.

- Ah sí… si – respondí medio atontada

Se acercó a mí los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

- Aquí tienes – de nuevo esbozo una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras depositaba el libro en mis manos

- Gracias, creí que lo había perdido – admití avergonzada

- No es nada es un placer haber sido de ayuda, y tu… - vacilo antes de preguntar - ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

- Si, de hecho estoy aquí casi todos los días

- Interesante… – dijo meditabundo

Curvo una media sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, lo observaba como una tonta así que no me había percatado de su pregunta.

- Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – repitió la pregunta

- Julieta – mi voz salió entre un murmullo - ¿y tú?

- Fernando – su voz fue clara y concisa – de hecho acabo de llegar y salí para conocer un poco la ciudad

- Ah… que bien espero que te guste, hay muchos lugares para divertirse aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabias – dije sintiéndome una tonta

- Eso espero yo también, y ¿de qué trata el libro que estabas leyendo? – pregunto desviando la vista de mis ojos y depositándola sobre el libro que tenía en la mano

- Es una historia de amor del siglo XIX – esperó a que yo continuara – es la historia de amor entre Heathcliff y Catherine Earnshaw.

- No suena muy entretenida – me dijo entre risitas

- Para mí lo es, deberías leerlo, además ¿no has oído eso de: No juzgues un libro por su portada? – fruncí el ceño disgustada

- Lo siento no me malinterpretes, te creo respecto al libro es solo que verte enojada te da un aspecto adorable – declaro

- Ok, está bien. – respondí entre avergonzada y divertida

- Por nada – me dedico una sonrisa avergonzado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues… esto… No puedo dejar de mirarte

- Vaya, ¡gracias! Creo…

- De nada. Eres diferente… pero en el buen sentido – respondió como hablando consigo mismo - Si, y ¿en qué escuela estas? –me pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema

Mi corazón latía sin cesar, era como si todo se moviese en cámara lenta justo como en las películas.

- Espero que no en la misma que tú, porque me prestas demasiada atención – bromee

- Tienes razón, podría ser peligroso – dijo totalmente serio y con sus ojos llenos de cautela.

- Si – susurré incomoda

- Nunca antes había conocido a una chica como tú. Tal vez volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Tal vez – coincidí asustada y emocionada a la vez

- Hasta luego – dijo a modo de despedida un poco esperanzado

Lo observe alejarse caminando con elegancia mientras atravesaba el parque.

- Eso espero… - susurré llena de esperanza cuando lo perdí por completo de vista

Después de estar media hora más en el parque intentando centrar mi atención en la lectura sin éxito ya que mis pensamientos siempre se dirigían en dirección a Fernando decidí regresar a casa.

El resto del día me dedique a limpiar y recoger un poco la casa para que mi padre no pasara dos horas de las pocas que me visitaría al día siguiente discutiendo con mi madre, limpie mi cuarto cosa que rara vez hacia y decidí poner una gran carga de ropa en la lavadora. A eso de las siete cuando hube terminado de recoger me concentre por fin en terminar borrador final del ensayo que entregaría el lunes.

Prepare un poco de espagueti para cenar para que mi madre comiera al llegar de su trabajo; me bañe rápidamente y por primera vez desde mi cumpleaños me sumí en un sueño profundo y placentero sin pesadillas.

Mi padre llego a eso de las once cuando mamá y yo, siguiendo la vieja costumbre de los domingos, almorzábamos en la terraza absorbiendo la luz del sol.

- ¡Pequeña! – exclamo en cuanto traspaso el umbral de la casa y yo corría para abrazarlo

- Papá – le dedique una sonrisa llena de alegría

- Ya te extrañaba, lamento no haber venido más pronto – se disculpó sinceramente

- No te preocupes – mi voz sonó llena de alegría cuando le dije – lo bueno es que ya estás aquí

- Te prometo que nunca más volveré a alejarme tanto tiempo

- No hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir Cesar – nos interrumpió mi madre molesta cuando se paró al pie de las escaleras

Mi padre se quedó serio y la gran sonrisa que apenas un segundo antes cruzaba su rostro se transformó en una máscara llena de seriedad.

- Hola Estela – saludo mi padre controlando la voz

- Hola – le respondió mi madre

- Pequeña – se dirigió a mí – ¿Por qué no traes la maleta que deje en la parte delantera del auto? – me pregunto sin apartar la mirada de mi madre

- Claro, ¿está abierto?

- Si, y por favor también saca mi celular – pidió

- Ahora vuelvo – me aleje viendo como los dos se dirigían a la sala

Afuera el día era frío pero el sol brillaba en lo alto rodeado de nubes.

- Papá toma aquí están tus cosas ¿dónde las pongo?

El y mi madre platicaban al menos parecía que no estaban peleando ambos voltearon cuando entre.

- Gracias , dámela – estiro la mano para recibir su maleta

- Bueno les parece que ¿sirva la comida de una vez? – pregunto mi madre

- Claro – le respondimos yo y mi padre

- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – mi padre pronuncio la pregunta mientras tomaba asiento

- Pues creo que bien, los maestros este semestre son… algo estrictos pero no me quejo

- ¿Segura?, tu madre me dijo que últimamente te ha notado… - volteo para ver a mi madre

- Ausente – finalizó ella

- Estoy segura, no pasa nada es solo que últimamente no he dormido bien – baje la vista

- Julieta, lo que tu madre y yo queremos es saber si de verdad no tienes algún problema con algún profesor, una amiga o alguien – finalizo

- De verdad solo es que últimamente me siento cansada – mentí

Observe a mi madre escabullirse en la cocina.

- Está bien te creeré, pero por favor cambia esa expresión – murmuro – no quiero verte con esa cara tan larga

Mi padre se rió en un intento de hacerme sonreír y funciono. Observe detenidamente a mi padre mientras reía; sus ojos verdes parecían llenos de alegría, las arrugas en su frente le daban un aspecto lleno de sabiduría pero al mismo tiempo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa le conferían un aspecto joven, su cabello chino con algunas canas que le evidenciaban la edad; era fácil darse cuenta porque mi madre y él se habían casado y habían vivido quince años juntos.

- Te quiero papá – le di un abrazo

- Yo también pequeña, yo también – me arrullo

En ese momento mi madre apareció trayendo pescado frito.

- Bueno ¿Qué les parece? – deposito la comida sobre la mesa

- Debo decir que se ve realmente bien – la elogio mi padre con su característico sentido del humor y mi madre sonrió

Al parecer por esta vez no iban a pelear.

Después de comer los tres fuimos a ver la tele un rato aunque por un momento creí que pelearían, mientras decidían que programa ver mi padre sintonizó el canal de fútbol pero mi madre quería ver una película de Julia Roberts pero al final yo decidí y vimos una tonta comedia

- Vendré lo más pronto que pueda – prometió mi padre

- No te preocupes entiendo que estés ocupado

- Aun así, haré todo lo posible porque mis ausencias no sean tan largas

Subió a la camioneta, mi madre se acercó a nosotros muy tranquila.

- Bueno Cesar, espero que tengas un buen viaje – se despidió

- Gracias, y gracias otra vez por la comida

Mamá asintió con la cabeza

- Adiós cariño – depósito un pequeño beso en mi frente y me dio un abrazo.

- Adiós – lo despedí sin mirarlo a los ojos

Encendió el vehículo subiendo la velocidad conforme se alejaba más y más de la casa mientras mi madre y yo lo observábamos alejarse bajo el crepúsculo, bajo la creciente lluvia en otoño.


	2. Vidas Pasadas

VIDAS PASADAS

- Señorita – comenzó mi madre enarcando una ceja el lunes por la mañana - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que condujiste el carro? – exigió saber

- Ah… pues yo… - fue mi respuesta

- No me molesta que lo uses, es más creo que es preferible eso a que andes caminando y subiendo al transporte público cuando sales tu sola, por el contrario lo que me molesta es que me lo ocultes

- Lo siento

- Lo siento – repitió aun molesta

Se volteó en dirección contraria a mí, me serví un vaso de leche. Estuvo así un largo rato antes de voltear y exclamar:

- Julieta, ¿es que no lo ves?, Te regaño porque tu padre y yo solo queremos protegerte.

- Lo se mamá, lo único que paso fue que lo olvide – me encogí de hombros

- De acuerdo, pero aun así – deposito las llaves del auto sobre la mesa – Toma

- Pero creí que…

- Solo promete que lo cuidaras

- Está bien, lo prometo.

- Perfecto – tomo su sombrero de chef y una sombrilla – vámonos.

Salimos de prisa bajo la lluvia y el frio, me puse la capucha de la chamarra.

- A las ocho – me recordó cuando subía a su auto

Me deslice al interior del Nissan, adentro no hacía nada de frio y olía a lavanda. Los asientos de color blanco desvaído combinaban a la perfección con mi estado de ánimo.

Metí las llaves en el contacto y acelere en punto muerto en dirección a la escuela. Aunque dentro del coche no hacia frio encendí la calefacción cuando sentí que mis manos empezaban a ponerse frías. Al llegar al estacionamiento de la preparatoria busque un lugar lo más cerca posible de la salida para evitar el tráfico que se crearía al salir.

Baje sin quitarme la capucha con la vista baja, cuando sentí que chocaba contra alguien.

- Julieta – identifique esa voz como la de Dulce

- Dulce –, su cabello mojado se pegaba a su rostro.

- ¡No me digas que el auto es tuyo! – exclamo con sorpresa mientras sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas relucían llenos de curiosidad, vestía unos jeans que realzaban su figura esbelta y curvilínea

- Si – admití

- Genial, ojala mis padres fueran como los tuyos. Pero bueno – se quejó – ya los conoces

- No es para tanto

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – pregunto sorprendida de nuevo

- Si, lo que quiero decir es que ya tiene un par de años que me lo compraron es solo que casi nunca lo uso – me apresure a decirle

- Hum…, supongo que es razonable

Dulce y yo caminamos juntas platicando sobre nuestro fin de semana; de vez en cuando se echaba algún mechón de su cabellera castaña clara detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Wow! – exclamo ella, no me había percatado que Dulce como muchos otros estudiantes habían detenido su trayecto para admirar un auto elegante de color gris claro.

No sabía que marca era pero el auto era impactante, se parecía a esos carros que aparecían en las películas de carreras nocturnas e ilegales. El parabrisas rodeado de unas líneas negras dominaba la parte delantera, los cristales laterales tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho eran negros, la carrocería delantera cubría desde los limpiaparabrisas hasta los focos delanteros y un poco más abajo, estaba casi cien por ciento segura que era un bólido en una pista de carreras.

- ¡Es impactante! – exclamaron un grupo de chicas al otro lado del estacionamiento

- ¿Quién será el dueño de ese auto? – pregunto Dulce volviendo a mi lado

- No lo sé – murmure sin tomarle demasiada importancia

- Del chico nuevo – nos interrumpió Félix

- ¿Cuándo llego? – oí a preguntar a Dulce curiosa

- Hoy, hace menos de quince minutos llego y se dirigió a la oficina del director – parecía un detective siempre se enteraba de todo

- Genial, espero que sea guapo – me dijo dulce con emoción mientras me daba un codazo

- No lo creo, aquí no hay nadie mejor que yo – dijo presuntuoso Félix flexionando sus brazos, a Dulce se le escaparon unas risitas

- Claro, lo había olvidado perdóname

- Claro no se preocupe madame

Félix camino con nosotras, o mejor dicho con Dulce hasta el salón de clases. Su voz me desquiciaba, tenía un timbre de voz muy agudo para su apariencia física, era alto un par de centímetros más alto que yo, tenía unos músculos prominentes gracias a que era el capitán del equipo de Futbol y sus ojos avellana que combinaban con el tono de su piel y pelo.

Entre al salón dejando a Dulce con su eterno enamorado y me senté en la fila de hasta atrás.

Mientras esperaba a que entrara el profesor repase un poco la lección de lógica.

- Julieta – me saludo Edna entrando a toda prisa al salón

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte al ver su expresión

- Necesito tu ayuda

- Claro, lo que quieras – me arrepentí ipso facto, Edna siempre me pedía favores y no siempre eran agradables

- Genial – sonrió al ver mi preocupación ante sus palabras – pero primero hay que salir de aquí

Me tomo de la mano y salimos bajo la lluvia, observe a Dulce verme curiosa mientras salíamos.

Me llevo lo más lejos del salón, terminamos yendo a la cafetería. Edna se sentó en una de las bancas que no estaban mojadas y yo la imite.

- ¿Qué me vas a pedir ahora? – pregunte temerosa

- No te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo – prometió – pero antes que nada dime ¿Has visto ya al nuevo?

- No.

- Eso será un problema, pero se solucionara. Muy bien, primero, tu sabes que estoy a cargo del periódico escolar

- Si

- Y también sabes que últimamente no me ha ido muy bien con mis reportajes

- Cierto – convine

- Pues bien decidí que necesito hacer un reportaje que realmente me inspire, que sea un misterio para todos algo que solo yo pueda indagar, en pocas palabras una noticia fresca – se explicó dramáticamente

- Está bien, pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en esto? – sonrió como nunca la había visto, supe que hubiera preferido no haber aceptado

- Pues bien, veras, ya tengo la noticia, también a la fabulosa escritora pero ¿Qué me falta? – puso los ojos en blanco

- No lo sé – intente hacerme la tonta

- Un fotógrafo, alguien que le dé un poco de atractivo – hizo una pausa – e inmediatamente pensé en ti

- Espera antes que nada suceda, ¿de qué va a tratarse tu magnifico reportaje? – inquirí con ironía

- Querrás decir, sobre quien va a tratarse – rectifico

- ¡Oh no! – exclame poniéndome de pie en cuanto descubrí su plan – No, no. Olvídalo.

- Por favor si, ¿lo harás por mí? – suplico usando su tono de niña pequeña

- Te volviste loca aun no lo he visto ni siquiera, y ya esperas que lo acose como una loca paparazzi para tomarle fotos

- No es para tanto, no te pongas así – me tranquilizo – según mis fuentes – puse los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso – no tendremos ningún problema para entrevistarlo

- Y según tus fuentes, ¿Por qué no tendremos ningún problema?

- Porque el chico nuevo va a estar en nuestra clase – expreso tranquila

- Eso está muchísimo peor. Estas loca, ¿segura que no estas enferma? – le puse una mano sobre la frente mientras ella se regodeaba en su victoria

- ¡Si! – grito llena de júbilo al darse cuenta que no había forma alguna que me negara – sabía que podría contar contigo

- Lo hare, pero solo porque tú me lo pediste – comencé a caminar enojada bajo la lluvia mientras mis zapatos chapoteaban en los pequeños charcos y mientras Edna daba saltos sobre ellos salpicándome.

A mitad del camino le dije a Edna que se adelantara, que yo iría por la cámara que había dejado olvidada en mi auto.

Camine a toda prisa subiendo la resbaladiza rampa que conducía al estacionamiento refunfuñando. Este se encontraba vacío y no del todo mojado gracias a los inmensos árboles que cubrían aquel lugar y que solo dejaban caer las gotas acumuladas en las hojas.

- Pero me las va a pagar – seguí refunfuñando cuando llegue al coche

Tome la cámara de la guantera rápidamente.

Todos estaban afuera del salón cuando llegue, eso me desconcertó.

- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? – le pregunte a Dulce mientras me acercaba

- Los maestros están en una reunión o algo parecido – contesto secamente

- Ok.

No vislumbre a Edna en ningún lugar cercano, seguramente estaba intentando averiguar todo lo posible del nuevo. Me encamine a las escaleras y me senté en uno de los escalones apartada de todo el mundo viendo las fotos que había tomado mi padre del viñedo y el bosque que rodeaba su casa.

Una de mis fotos favoritas era en la que mi padre parecía de pie junto a una gran vid mientras sostenía uno de los vinos que guardaba bajo llave en la cava de su casa. Esa foto me gustaba porque sobresalía entre las demás gracias al entorno en que fue tomada.

Atrás de mí padre se extendían las hileras de la vid, las cuales me parecían interminables cuando era pequeña y en las que más de una vez me había perdido. Las nubes que se veían en el horizonte se desparramaban por todo el cielo como algodones y bajó ellas a una distancia enorme el pico de la sierra que se esparcía como una manta verde y llena de vida.

Pensé en el bosque interminable por el que estaba rodeada la gran casa en la que ahora vivía mi padre y de inmediato Fernando vino a mi mente como un acto reflejo, recordé la promesa implícita que había notado en su voz cuando se despidió de mi hacía apenas dos días.

Observe que abajo en el pasillo que se extendía frente a las escaleras algunas de las chicas que habían ido a la cafetería regresar al salón, tal vez la junta ya había terminado.

Me levante con cuidado sobre el escalón en el que estaba sentada tomándome del barandal. Sin saber cómo uno de mis pies quedo atorado entre el barandal y el escalón y antes de que pudiera hacer nada mi cuerpo empezó a caer de frente en dirección al suelo.

Pude sentir el aire helado cruzar mi rostro y alborotarme el cabello tapándome la visión. A lo lejos mientras caía pude oír un trueno, el alboroto que se formó cuando el mismo espanto a todos los que estaban fuera del salón y mi propia voz mientras soltaba un gritito.

No supe cómo es que hasta ese momento la cámara no se había caído de mis manos. Entonces justo cuando creí que mi cuerpo se estamparía contra el duro y frio suelo unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes y ágiles detuvieron mi caída.

Desorientada levante la vista para ver quien había detenido mi caída, un par de ojos color chocolate me veían con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

- ¡Julieta! – exclamo Fernando preocupado

- ¿Pero qué… que haces tú aquí? – pregunte ofuscada

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto eludiendo mi pregunta

- Si – mentí. La cabeza me daba vueltas

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si estoy segura… - hasta ese momento no me había percatado la forma tan íntima en la que mis manos sujetaban su cuello y que él me apretaba con fuerza hacia su pecho

- No te creo – dijo

- Enserio, estoy bien - insistí

Sus ojos me observaban preocupados.

- ¿Podrías bajarme? – le pedí

- No. Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería

- No es necesario, ya te dije que estoy bien - volví a insistir

Pude ver a sus espaldas que nadie se había percatado de mi accidente, suspire aliviada.

- ¿Segura que no te duele nada? – pregunto clavando sus profundos y avasalladores ojos en mi

- Si… si estoy segura – mi voz fue apenas un susurro nada convincente – y aun no contestas mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte intentando distraerlo y funciono.

- Voy a estudiar aquí – respondió aun sin bajarme, de echo me acerco más a el

- ¡¿Entonces eres tú el chico nuevo de mi salón?! – pregunte alarmada

El color de sus ojos parecía estar fundiéndose y reflejar una emoción intensa, me corto la respiración.

- Si… - una voz terriblemente familiar nos interrumpió

- Julieta – desvié mi mirada de la suya para ver a Edna que se acercaba a nosotros sorprendida por la forma en que nos encontrábamos

- Eh, Fernando ¿me puedes bajar ya? – le pedí ruborizándome

- ¿Qué? – pregunto distraído – ah… si, si claro

Solté mis manos de la parte trasera de su nuca con la correa de la cámara enredada en mi muñeca y el me deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

- Te estaba buscando – Edna me dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad – pero veo que… no estabas sola, ¿se conocen?

- Si – contesto Fernando sonriendo antes que pudiera hacer nada – Mucho gusto – le tendió la mano a Edna

- El placer es mío – contesto ella y se dirigió a mí – solo venía a decirte que el maestro ya casi llega

- Gracias, ahora voy – la despedí avergonzada

- Ok, te esperare en el salón

Se alejó caminando rápidamente, la oí reírse con ganas

- Gracias – clave mi vista en Fernando que no se había movido un centímetro y me observaba de nuevo

- No fue nada, de echo tuviste suerte de que estuviera aquí

- Creo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes me pasa todo el tiempo – se puso rígido a mi lado al oír mis palabras

- ¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que te pasa? – comenzamos a caminar

- No, ósea lo que quiero decir es que casi siempre me caigo

- Entonces lo que quieres decir es que no puedes caminar ni siquiera en línea recta sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezarte – se burlo

- No, lo que quiero decir es que para ser tu primer día al parecer ya encontraste a tu bufón y a tu primer enemiga – le espete enojada alejándome rápidamente

Lo oí maldecir entre dientes y precipitarse rápidamente a mi lado, lo ignore y continúe caminando sin voltear a verlo.

Había dejado de llover, ahora solo estaba nublado y hacia frio. Atravesé el patio central a grandes zancadas.

- Julieta, lo siento – se disculpó – no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, de veras lo siento

Irritada me voltee para mirarlo y exigirle que no me molestara pero como no, para mi mala suerte pise un charco de agua y me hubiera estampado contra el suelo de no ser porque de nuevo Fernando me sujeto de un brazo antes de que cayera.

No me atreví a mirarlo, baje la vista mientras sentía como la sangre llenaba mis mejillas, ruborizada como estaba solo pude pensar en lo irónico de la situación.

- Gracias – volví a decirle

- Cuando quieras – avergonzada me decidí a mirarlo pero él no se reía al menos, solo había curvado una media sonrisa en su rostro – de veras lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo, parecía sincero.

- Olvídalo – le dije – al parecer tienes razón – acepte resignada

Volvió a reír, sus carcajadas inundaron todo el lugar y yo no pude evitar reírme con él mientras reanudábamos nuestro camino.

Entramos justo detrás del maestro, me encamine al lugar donde había dejado mi mochila y me senté, Fernando tomo el asiento contiguo al mío, solo dejo su mochila en la banca y de inmediato fue con el maestro.

Los chicos del equipo de futbol murmuraban entusiasmados, lo más probable es que ya hubieran encontrado un miembro más para el equipo.

Pude ver a Dulce y las demás chicas evaluar a Fernando boquiabiertas, y no era exageración; parecía un ángel caído del cielo: su sonrisa relampagueaba en su rostro como el sol al abrirse paso entre las nubes en el amanecer, su porte era atlético y jamás titubeaba al caminar, su suéter de cuello en V de color negro se ajustaba a su pecho, abdomen y brazos perfectamente marcados, y por ultimo sus ojos que parecían poseer una fuerza hipnótica y cautivadora.

- ¡Silencio! – ordeno el señor Fraga – hoy se nos une un alumno nuevo, acaba de llegar del Instituto Cervantes en España.

Deposito un plan del semestre en las manos de Fernando y empezó a darle indicaciones mientras todos platicaban agradecidos por el momento de distracción.

Comencé a garabatear distraídamente en el margen de la libreta, oí a alguien que me chistaba, era Edna.

Brincaba en su lugar impaciente, ya me imaginaba porque. El maestro estaba indicándole los últimos detalles de su materia a Fernando.

"Tienes que explicármelo todo" articulo Edna con los labios llamando de nuevo mi atención, asentí.

El resto de la clase el profesor dio indicaciones sobre el trabajo final, y explico que cada viernes tendríamos que entregarle un borrador hasta el fin de semestre. Mientras sonaba el timbre siguió dando indicaciones pero nadie le hizo caso.

Fernando se acercó a mí en medio del alboroto que se armó mientras todos salían.

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? – me pregunto en voz alta, mientras tomaba mi mochila

- Inglés – sus ojos parecían arder de nuevo

- Hum.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que tendrás que soportarme una hora más – contesto encantado

- Creo que me las arreglare – respondí intentando controlar mi voz

Camine en silencio a nuestra siguiente clase mientras Fernando me contaba todo lo que le gustaba hacer.

Estar con él era como estar en otro lugar en uno alejado de todos, estar con él me hacía sentir bien. Las siguientes dos clases se me pasaron muy rápido, gracias a Fernando.

Como a las once de la mañana las nubes densas y grises se disiparon y por primera vez en tres días el sol resplandeció en lo alto mientras el viento fresco soplaba ligeramente, todo rastro de lluvia con excepción de los pequeños charcos desapareció.

A la hora del almuerzo Edna me esperaba frente a la puerta de mi clase de Ecología, pero antes que pudiera decirle nada Fernando apareció frente a mí y me llevo debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol para seguir platicando, mire a Edna disculpándome.

Le hice preguntas de cómo era el lugar donde había vivido antes de venir aquí y sobre su familia.

Se demoró en cada detalle sobre lo hermoso del paisaje, sobretodo como era observar el hermoso atardecer siempre y cuando se observara desde un lugar despejado en Andalucía. Pude ver a Lissette, una de las amigas de Dulce que había llegado este año verme con atención con sus ojos color azul como el lapislázuli llenos de ira, también vi a Edna y a Dulce que platicaban entre si riendo, desvié la mirada de nuevo a él.

Me veía absolutamente en silencio, tenía un mechón de mi cabello entre sus manos.

- Tu pelo huele igual que como yo lo recordaba – susurro sosteniendo el mechón de mi cabello cerca de el

- ¿Perdón, que quieres decir? – pregunte confundida

- Olvídalo, solo estaba meditando en voz alta

- Está bien – respondí no muy convencida - ¿Y los extrañas? – continúe con mis preguntas mientras el soltaba el mechón de mi cabello y lo dejaba flotando entre los dos.

- ¿A quiénes? – respondió con otra pregunta dándole una mordida a su galleta

- A tus amigos

- Ah… pues no mucho de hecho es un alivio que no todos estén aquí.

- Entonces ¿algunos si están aquí?

- Si, algunos al igual que yo decidieron venir aquí pero no a esta ciudad

- Ok.

- ¿Y cómo son tus amigos? – pregunto viendo hacia las mesas donde solía sentarme durante el almuerzo y donde todos los de la clase estaban ahora

- Pues son buenos, algo extraños pero me llevo bien con casi todos – me miro mientras le respondía y torció el gesto cuando mi respuesta no lo convenció

- ¿Enserio? – sonó escéptico

- Si, normalmente siempre estoy con Dulce o Edna – aunque prefería mil veces más a Edna pero claro él no tenía que saberlo - la verdad es que no soy muy sociable, me cuesta hacer amigos

- No lo creo, ¿sabes una cosa?

No respondí me limite a mirarlo, la comisura de sus labios dejaba ver una media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

- A mí me pareces una persona muy interesante – su voz sonó demasiado hipnótica

- Claro, eso es porque aún no me conoces bien – no me respondió.

Le di una mordida a un pedazo de pizza, permanecimos en silencio; de vez en cuando le echaba miradas intentando que no me descubriera. Su rostro estaba sereno y veía hacia el cielo, sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento desconocido que me hizo sentir feliz.

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? – se levantó lentamente tomándome de la mano para ayudarme

- Educación Física – me sacudí los restos de pasto

- Rayos. – el desencanto se notó en su voz, esbozó una sonrisa – parece que el destino nos separa, a mí me toca Gramática

- Era algo casi obvio, normalmente en la clase de Educación física nos separan – le sonreí

- Pero te veré en Historia Universal – prometió correspondiendo a mi sonrisa

- Está bien

Me dedico otra sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a mí.

- Pero bueno, parece que te has ligado ya al nuevo – una voz que jamás pensé se dirigiría a mí me hizo girar

Lissette se encontraba a escasos dos paso de mi con la mirada llena de ira acompañada de Edna y Dulce ambas reían.

- Claro que no – recogí mi mochila intentando no verla

- Por favor Jul, es obvio que sí. Fuiste la única a la que le hablo – Dulce paso un brazo detrás de mi cabeza riéndose

- Exacto, no me digas que no te gusta si es muy guapo – la voz de Lissette sonó dejando en claro que él era demasiado para mi

- Pues claro que le gusta a quien no, ojala me hubiera hablado a mí. Dime ¿Qué tal es? – la urgencia en Dulce por saber todo sobre él no me sorprendió

- Pues es muy divertido, creo que a ustedes también les caería muy bien; conoce muy bien España y algunas de sus comunidades – mi respuesta fue vaga

- Claro que sí, se nota con solo verlo; su familia debe de tener dinero. Estoy segura que nunca se conformaría con una chica cualquiera – cada palabra que Lissette decía estaba casi cien por ciento segura que iban dirigidas a mí.

Mientras conversábamos ya habíamos llegado a la cancha, Dulce y Lissette se dirigieron a cambiarse, me sorprendió ver a Edna caminando sola y callada me acerque a ella.

- Te juro que un día de estos voy a perder los estribos y no sé qué les voy a hacer a esas dos – señalo hacia el lugar donde Dulce había desaparecido con Lissette.

- Ay Edna, vamos – puse los ojos en blanco

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lissette, resultaba evidente que se dirigía a mí; eso lo sabía de las cuatro yo era la única que no podía ser considerada atractiva. La clase fue una tortura, el profesor Gómez nos hizo jugar basquetbol en equipos de cuatro, me sentí realmente mal cuando el profesor me obligo ser quien tomara la pelota cuando comenzó el partido y la otra chica me la quito antes que pudiera hacer nada.

Salí sin mirar a nadie en especial evitando a Dulce y compañía, Edna me alcanzo acompañándome todo el camino hasta el salón donde como no Fernando ya me esperaba.

- Hola – nos saludó a las dos era increíble que pudiera existir alguien como el

- Hola – Edna sonaba sorprendida – me parece que será una buena idea que estés con ella

- Claro, para mí es un placer

Avergonzada le dirigí una mirada de reproche a Edna.

- Adiós, te quiero nena

- Adiós – le di un abrazo

Volví la vista a Fernando mientras Edna daba vuelta en el pasillo

- Vamos – me dejo entrar primero

- Gracias.

Y así paso todo el resto del mes de octubre casi siempre con esa rutina diaria, desde el día de la llegada del Fernando, Dulce desaparecía durante el almuerzo con Lissette y apenas me dirigía la palabra. Al día siguiente a su llegada como lo supuse Fernando fue invitado a unirse al equipo de futbol y todas las tardes tenia entrenamiento al que yo rara vez iba. Mi vida dejo de ser lo que era antes y en vez de sentirme triste por primera vez en meses me sentía más viva que nunca gracias a Edna y aún más a Fernando.

A principios de noviembre yo me encontraba en casa haciendo la tarea mientras afuera el aire soplaba.

Al terminar mi tarea hice la cena: unas enchiladas suizas, tal vez era demasiado imparcial pero me pareció que me habían quedado realmente bien.

Comí despacio observando el sol por la ventana de la cocina masticando mientras soñaba despierta. Lave los trastes y me dirigí al baño donde me lave los dientes y finalmente me fui a la sala.

Encendí la televisión y puse un programa de concursos que no era para nada entretenido pero que al menos servía de distracción, aburrida como estaba me quede dormida y me desperté en un lugar de mi inconsciencia que me parecía demasiado real.

Hace demasiado calor, el viento en esta parte tan despejada y tan desprovista del bosque no sopla como bajo la sombra de un abeto.

Mi vestido sencillo de color blanco un regalo de mi padre se ciñe a mi cintura con fuerza, apenas puedo respirar a causa del cansancio y el esfuerzo. Lance una mirada hacia mi pierna, el doctor Díaz me había prohibido salí de casa al menos durante una semana pero había sido demasiado fácil escabullirme de Isabel y estoy harta de estar sola en casa.

Avance un poco más a la derecha y por fin lo vi, cansada me senté debajo del manzano del cual me resbale ayer… y pensé en él, solo en él, solo puedo hacer eso especialmente después de que salvara mi vida cuando en medio de los gritos de mi hermana me pregunto:

- ¿Estás bien? – su voz profunda y clara me corto la respiración mientras me observaba fijamente al estar ahí tirada.

Y después la forma en que mis manos se enredaron en torno a su cuello mientras me llevaba a casa y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón reacciono de forma inesperada ante su contacto, y es que nunca había sentido esto.

A lo lejos en el bosque oí pasos acercándose que me sacaron de mi ensoñación, sonreí, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que había desaparecido. Sabía exactamente que hubiera hecho si no tuviera la pierna rota, hubiera trepado hasta la parte más alta del árbol y me hubiera escondido, mientras mi hermana corría de aquí para allá buscándome, volví a sonreír y suspire.

El día de hoy era hermoso, el aire refrescaba todo el ambiente a pesar del calor sofocante y todos los animales del bosque habían salido a disfrutar del esplendoroso día. Los pasos se oyeron más cerca y supe que alguien tendría que ayudarme a volver a casa así que le grite:

- ¡Estoy aquí! – dije riéndome, sabía que papá me iba a regañar pero no me importa – y espero que no estés cansada Isa porque tendrás que ayudarme a regresar, incluso tal vez tengas que cargarme

- No creo que eso sea un gran problema – me respondió una voz que hizo que mi corazón se paralizara

- Lo siento – me disculpe avergonzada – creí que eras mi hermana

- No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa amplia cuando apareció bajo los árboles.

Su pelo castaño que a la luz del sol adquiría un tono dorado refulgía en este momento, la forma en que sus labios se curvaron en esa hermosa sonrisa, su porte de todo un caballero y su cuerpo atlético, su pálida piel incluso más pálida que la mía que le confería un aspecto extraterrenal, su rostro de una perfección perturbadora donde sus ojos… esos ojos hermosos que parecían ver mi alma, aunque ahí bajo la sombra de los arboles lucían de color azul intenso y que ayer mientras me cargaba juraba haberlos visto de color café claro casi amarillo como el oro me veían dichosos… mis pensamientos se interrumpieron mientras al igual que ayer me tomaba entre sus brazos, y caminábamos en dirección al bosque.

Confundida me desperté mientras la imagen se perdía en la sombra del bosque.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Mi respiración se encontraba agitada y mi corazón latía frenético. Toque la ropa que traía puesta y mire a mí alrededor.

Me sentía fuera de lugar aquí sentada en el sofá, lo que acababa de ver me había dejado perpleja; mi cuerpo aun podía sentir el calor sofocante y el pasto húmedo debajo de mí, aun respiraba con dificultad el aire húmedo y penetrante e incluso podía sentir el corazón latiendo contra mis costillas queriendo salirse de su lugar.

Confundida como estaba solo pude quedarme ahí sin moverme.

La luz del sol vespertino se filtraba por la ventana, afuera el viento soplaba tenuemente y dentro yo me encontraba exaltada.

¿Qué significaba eso?, no podía entender lo que acababa de ver; ¿Por qué, que acababa de ver?, no podía ser un sueño esto había sido más sensorial, más nítido y mucho más real de lo que quisiera aceptar. Eso había sido como un recuerdo pero no mío, no podía serlo

Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación sin apagar la televisión.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, el sol y el viento entraban por ella; sobre mi escritorio al lado de la computadora estaba mi reproductor de música y todos mis CD apilados, las libretas del instituto y un pequeño jarrón lleno de flores rojas. Revise mi habitación, el librero de pino donde estaba mi colección de libros, me acerque a él pero no estaba segura de poder concentrarme en la lectura.

Me senté al pie de la ventana sobre un pequeño banco rectangular que sobresalía, mire hacia afuera e inhale intentando despejarme con la brisa.

El atardecer que daba paso a la oscuridad casi había desaparecido; a lo lejos se oyó un grito y asustada sin saber porque me aleje de la ventana, antes que nada sucediera otro recuerdo inundo mi mente

Aun puedo sentirlos, sus labios.

Su olor mezclándose con el mío hasta dejarme sin aliento, me siento dichosa. De solo recordar la forma en que sus labios dulces junto con los míos se fundieron esta tarde en un beso siento que de nuevo estoy con él. Aun me duele la pierna pero eso no importa, me digo a mi misma.

No me importaba que su familia no me aceptara ni que mis padres no lo acepten, espero con ansia que sea mañana para verlo de nuevo. Sonreí.

Estaba muy nerviosa, me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana hoy la luna estaba llena y la noche era fría, pero yo estaba completamente feliz.

Pero no me importaba fuera lo que fuera que él tenía que decirme lo aceptaría con tal de ser feliz, aunque para eso tuviera que enfrentar a la propia muerte… la muerte.

En el momento en que eso paso por mi mente se oyó el aullido de un lobo en la distancia. Me aleje de la ventana y regrese a la cama pero antes de llegar no sé qué paso pero me tropecé y rompí un vaso que había sobre mi buro.

- Demonios – gruñí, un cristal me araño la palma de la mano y la sangre corría sin cesar. - ¡Mamá! – grite y Salí corriendo de mi habitación dejando tras de mi un rastro de sangre.

El recuerdo desapareció de la misma repentina forma en que me inundo por completo.

La mano me dolía, gemí por lo bajo. Mientras me debatía en mi interior convenciéndome que lo que sentía no era real sin saber cómo, me caí y en un patético intento de evitar la caída quise tomarme del escritorio pero en vez de eso solo logre tirar el jarrón con las flores el cual me hirió profundamente el dorso de la mano.

Pude ver la sangre caliente y viscosa correr por mi brazo, y esta vez el dolor agudo y real cuando los cristales se adhirieron en lo más profundo de la herida. Gemí de dolor.

El dolor era punzante y doblemente desconcertante, podía sentir el dolor real de ahora y el absurdo y sin sentido del recuerdo. Corrí rápidamente con la sangre goteando de mi brazo escaleras abajo por el botiquín.

Intente encontrar lo más rápido posible el botiquín pero con mi brazo ardiendo y goteando de sangre no me era fácil, oí que tocaban el timbre de la puerta, seguramente mi madre había olvidado las llaves, al menos ahora alguien me ayudara, pensé.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta con un trapo tapando la herida, no era doctora ni nada parecido pero estaba segura que eso de perder tanta sangre no me iba a ayudar, estaba empezando a sentirme mareada.

Abrí la puerta a duras penas.

- Julieta – la voz de Fernando me tomo desprevenida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su expresión paso de serena a preocupada mientras examinaba mi brazo.

- ¿Qué te paso? – se acercó a mí con cuidado, me sentí desconcertada unos segundos antes lo tenía frente a mí y ahora tomaba mi brazo con delicadeza.

- Me corte con unos cristales – mi voz sonaba contenida, el dolor no cesaba.

- ¿Y el botiquín? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina, la puerta se cerró tras él.

- En la cocina… - respondí muy tarde, lo seguí.

Cuando entre en la cocina el buscaba como loco el botiquín por todos lados, lo encontró en la repisa de hasta arriba.

- Julieta, ¿Cómo te paso esto? – su voz reflejaba una preocupación excesiva

- Me resbale – mentí, aunque no era del todo una mentira

- No te creo, ven siéntate aquí – deposito el botiquín en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y acerco una hacia su lugar para que me sentara

- Enserio me caí, ya sabes que soy muy torpe – quise justificarme

- Espero que los cristales no estén muy adentro – dijo para sí, lo observe mientras revisaba la herida, sus labios se tensaron con preocupación – creo que será mejor que te lleve con un doctor, algunos cristales se incrustaron muy adentro – suspiro preocupado – vamos

Se levantó dejando olvidado el botiquín, me miro al ver que no me levantaba.

- ¿Qué esperas? – sus cejas se tensaron a espera de mi respuesta

- Pues, ¿Qué se supone que crees que pensara mi madre cuando llegue y vea el jarrón roto y yo no este? – el brazo me ardía, me hice la fuerte

- Eso no importa, te llevare aunque tenga que arrastrarte y lo digo enserio – lo mire a los ojos, estos solo reflejaban preocupación por mi aunque intentaba esconderla

- Está bien – suspire – solo le enviare un mensaje a mi madre

- Yo lo hare en cuanto estemos con un doctor – señalo la puerta abierta

Camine no muy convencida, con el detrás de mí, podía oír su respiración.

Salimos a la noche sin luna, hacia frio, temblé.

Frente a la casa estaba su auto estacionado, camino sin vacilar y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre.

Adentro los asientos de color negro olían a lavanda.

Metió las llaves en el contacto y avanzo por la calle desierta. Lo oí mascullar entre dientes mientras me llevaba con el doctor; me llevo a un pequeño consultorio médico con un doctor que al parecer ya conocía.

El doctor un hombre de unos cincuenta años me observaba con timidez, su pelo de color gris y sus ojos de un color parecido le daban un aspecto monocromático en complemento con su vestimenta y su consultorio.

- Pues vaya que es una herida profunda – comento después de examinar mi brazo unos minutos y haber sacado los diminutos cristales que había dentro - ¿Cómo paso esto? – dirigió la vista a Fernando, mientras cosía la herida con cuidado.

- Dice que se tropezó – Fernando estaba recargado cerca de un enorme librero, su voz reflejaba el poco crédito que le daba a esa explicación

- Está bien – el doctor corto el hilo y despareció por una puerta pequeña, oí sus pasos alejarse por un pasillo. Al menos no había sentido nada.

Observe el consultorio; las paredes pintadas de tonos grises y blancos donde sobresalían unas lámparas pequeñas de un intenso color blanco y unos cuadros de distintas razas de perros, el piso tenia mosaicos de color gris y su escritorio y la cama en la que estaba sentada eran de color blanco apagado.

Fernando me veía aun preocupado, se acercó a mí y me dijo.

- ¿Te duele? – su aliento deshizo la respuesta que había formado.

- Un poco – admití

- Me lo imaginaba, esa herida es profunda – me veía con fuerza, sus ojos de color chocolate parecían arder como si el líquido dentro de ellos se fundiera – ya le envié el mensaje a tu madre, espero que no se preocupe

- No creo ella ya está acostumbrada

- Pues no creo que yo vaya a acostumbrarme. De verdad me preocupa que algún día no esté ahí para auxiliarte

- Puedo cuidarme sola – replique con más fiereza de lo que hubiera querido

- ¿En serio? – levanto una ceja con incredulidad

El doctor regreso antes que pudiera responderle nada.

- Bueno creo que con esto será suficiente – sonreí con satisfacción – debe usar esta venda, la herida no es muy grande pero si no está cubierta puede volver a sangrar

- Está bien – acepte

- Tome unas tabletas de este medicamento si siente algo de dolor – tomo una caja de las que tenía sobre el escritorio – y no haga mucha fuerza con este brazo, recuérdelo – me sonrió

- Lo prometo – le devolví la sonrisa

- Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo – le entrego las pastillas a Fernando, lo vi depositar un billete en la mano del médico mientras salíamos.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo

- Por nada – cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

El dolor había descendido hasta casi desparecer por completo pero aun así sentía un pequeño picor en la piel.

De nuevo Fernando me abrió la puerta y depósito la caja de pastillas frente a mí. Subió al auto, lo encendió y espero un momento antes de arrancar.

- Te pagare – le dije cuando subió por su puerta y se sentó

- Julieta no es necesario – me dijo depositando una mano sobre la mía – sé que no es el mejor momento, pero fui a tu casa porque quería darte esto – saco una pequeña caja negra adornada con un listón rojo de su chaqueta y la deposito en mi mano buena

- ¿Qué es? – mi curiosidad se notó en la voz

- Un pequeño regalo, pero ábrelo cuando estés sola – sonrió mientras aceleraba en dirección a mi casa.

Durante el viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos hablo, el solo lanzaba miradas a mi rostro cada que el camino no muy transitado se lo permitía. Las luces en mi casa estaban encendidas cuando llegamos.

Se precipito con rapidez para abrirme la puerta.

- Gracias

- Fue un placer señorita – respondió imitando a un chofer

- Gracioso – replique sin ocultar una sonrisa

- Lamento que nuestra primera cita haya tenido que ser tan sangrienta – se sonrió a si mismo

- Vaya… tu sí que sabes incomodar a una chica ¿no? – pregunte con ironía

- Es un talento natural – sus carcajadas resonaron como una melodía en la noche oscura, caminamos hasta la puerta.

- Buenas noches – me despedí abriendo la puerta

- Buenas noches – deposito un beso en mi mejilla y camino hacia su auto

Sentí una especie de picor recorrer mi mejilla y asentarse en mi estómago, de nuevo como la primera vez que lo vi lo perdí de vista mientras avanzaba hacia su coche.

Entre a la casa soñando despierta.

- ¡¿Estas bien?! – la voz preocupada de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad

- Si – mi voz sonó histérica

- ¿Qué te paso? – me inspecciono como si fuera un objeto

- Me resbale, ¿que no Fernando te envió un mensaje? – recordé lo que me había dicho sobre eso cuando su boca se torció – upps, lo siento

- Olvídalo, ahora quiero que me digas ¿Cómo es que te tropezaste aquí adentro?, casi me da un infarto cuando llegue y vi un rastro de sangre que llevaba hasta tu cuarto y el jarrón roto

- Pues me resbale con un zapato – era patética

- Aja, ¿pero no es nada serio, verdad? – sus ojos se posaron en la venda que tenía ajustada en el brazo ya más tranquila

- No, solo fue una cortada sin importancia solo tengo que tomarme una pastilla cada dos horas

- Ay amor, ten más cuidado – me abrazo

- Lo intentare – le prometí

- Ahora a dormir, y por cierto las enchiladas te quedaron perfectas – sonrió – claro tenías que ser hija mía

- Por supuesto – coincidí poniendo los ojos en blanco

Me deslice rápidamente a mi habitación después de haberme tomado las pastillas.

En el baño frente al espejo me revise la herida quitándome la venda, apenas se notaban las puntadas; me lave la cara y con cuidado me puse la pijama.

Ya en mi cuarto sentada en el centro de mi cama tome la pequeña cajita que Fernando me había dado, el listón de color rojo intenso tenía unas pequeñas letras entretejidas y la caja negra apenas pesaba.

Sonreí mientras con un fácil movimiento tire del listón, se lo quite a la caja; levante la tapa y con curiosidad observe el pequeño objeto que había dentro.

El pequeño dije en forma de alas de ángel descansaba sobre un montoncito de tela de color rojo; me sorprendieron los detalles tan precisos y realistas de las plumas y me sorprendió aún más que las plumas estuvieran adornadas con unas piedras de color azul intenso; era hermoso. Lo saque de la caja y lo sostuve con la cadena frente a mi observándolo bajo la tenue luz de mi habitación.

Me embargo un anhelo tan profundo que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sabía que debía de estar acostumbrada a esto pero como en el primer momento la visión del recuerdo me hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

Que calor tengo, al menos ya puedo caminar.

La canasta está demasiado lejos de mí, ¿por qué Isabel no hace esto?, al menos tendrían que haberla puesto a ayudarme.

Con cuidado, me digo a mi misma; las hileras del viñedo apenas me dejan ver la casa. Deposite las uvas dentro del canasto muy satisfecha, al menos ya está lleno, pensé. Mi vestido se manchó de color purpura ahora mamá se enojara conmigo como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

El viento no sopla y yo estoy sudando demasiado pero aun así empiezo a caminar hacia la casa.

¿Pero qué es eso?, a lo lejos bajo la pequeña sombra de una vid un fulgor plateado capto mi atención, deje la canasta a un lado y me acerque hasta allí.

Una medalla, la tome y la observe bajo la luz del esplendoroso sol; es hermoso el dije tiene forma de alas de ángel y una nota: Cuídate.

- No – grite

Aun sostenía el dije y lo apretaba con fuerza en mi mano.

Me quede en silencio a la espera de que mi madre viniera a mi habitación pero no hubo ninguna reacción ante mi grito, me metí debajo de las cobijas después de apagar la luz con el dije aun en mi mano.

Es imposible, estoy loca. Antes que mi cerebro pudiera darme una solución lógica me quede dormida gracias al medicamento y no pude pensar en nada.


	3. El Principio del Fin

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Fernando me esperaba bajo el arco del estacionamiento la mañana siguiente.

- Creo que alguien te espera – apuntó mi madre.

- Si – susurré sin verla.

Era extraño que yo me sintiera tan bien con alguien a quien apenas conocía era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiéramos crecido juntos.

- Adiós y por favor no llegues tarde – me amenazó mi madre.

- Ok

Tomé la mochila y abrí la puerta del auto.

- Es raro que aún no te canses de esperarme aquí afuera hasta que llegue – observe cerrando la puerta del auto de mi madre.

- No es raro, lo que es raro es que hoy no traigas tu coche – empezamos a caminar rumbo a nuestra primera clase

- Sí, es que le pasa algo al motor y mi madre lo mando arreglar

- Ok, aunque yo pude haberle echado un vistazo. Me alegra que uses lo que te di – se paró frente a mí con sus ojos reluciendo de emoción mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos

- Sí, es muy hermoso – lo vi a los ojos y me sonroje pero enseguida desvié la vista a otro lugar

- Tu eres más hermosa – soltó de pronto

Volví a sonrojarme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegre de ver un par de ojos verdes acercarse curiosos hacia donde estaba.

- Hola Fernando – saludo Dulce dándole un beso en la mejilla, sentí que mi estómago se retorcía.

- Hola – le respondió alejándose de ella

- ¿Te veo en el entrenamiento? – su voz sonó demasiado aniñada e insistente

- No. Hoy no puedo quedarme tengo cosas que hacer

- Está bien pero mañana nos vemos – se alejó de nosotros – nos vemos en clase Julieta

- Si – le dije, me observo algo extraño antes de perderla de vista

En ese instante sonó el timbre, caminamos deprisa al salón. Fernando se despidió de mí cuando yo entre a la clase de literatura sin decirme nada más.

Mi estómago parecía estar repleto de mariposas y la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas; apenas preste atención a la maestra Isabel, yo estaba en otro lugar en uno bien alejado de todos.

Le estuve dando vueltas a lo que Fernando me había dicho la noche anterior y a su peculiar obsequio, la clase se me paso muy rápido y totalmente en blanco.

Gemí de disgusto mientras me dirigía hacia la sala de proyecciones, hoy me tocaba clase con el departamento psicopedagógico, esas clases normalmente eran algo cansadas y aburridas.

No me sorprendió ver a Fernando y a Edna sentados los dos a ambos lados de una silla vacía, me habían reservado un lugar.

- Hola nena – Edna se veía algo extraña, sus ojos pequeños me veían aburridos mientras se pasaba un dedo sobre el puente de la nariz como si estuviera arreglándose unos lentes que no estaban en su lugar.

- Edna, ¿Qué les sucedió a tus lentes?

- Me deshice de ellos, ahora uso lentes de contacto – respondió

- Vaya. Pues eso es genial – le mentí

- Gracias lo sé – sonrió encantada

La señorita Violeta entro en el aula con su computadora portátil y enseguida la conecto al cable del proyector.

- ¿De qué creen que se trate la clase de hoy? – la voz de Fernando me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

- No lo sé, pero yo espero que no trate más sobre la depresión en la adolescencia – se pasó una mano por la frente – estoy harta de lo mismo siempre.

- Tienes razón – coincidí.

La señorita Violeta apago las luces y todas las conversaciones cesaron.

- Muy bien, buenas tardes – saludo

- Buenas tardes – saludamos todos al unísono.

- La clase del día de hoy tratara sobre… - hizo una pausa mientras sonreía - ¿Qué es el amor y que es la atracción? – dijo mientras se proyectaba la primera diapositiva

Todos se rieron a carcajadas y algunos suspiraron de alivio entre ellos Edna.

- Veo que les agrada el tema, pero antes de hondar, de profundizar en el tema; ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme, que es el amor?, O mejor dicho para ustedes ¿Qué es el amor?

Muchos empezaron a platicar en voz baja pero ninguno levanto la mano, Félix y Óscar, el segundo algo torpe y muy chacotero, se reían de lo que todos decían a su alrededor.

- ¿Nadie?, Hum. Por favor tienen que participar – la señorita Violeta, una mujer de apenas 25 años nos veía con sus ojos de color café casi negros aguardando – genial creo que alguien quiere participar, Fernando adelante – a mi lado Fernando se había levantado, todos se giraron para verlo mejor.

Se veía seguro pero al mismo tiempo algo incómodo, su voz sonó firme como si estuviera relatando algún tipo de poema o canción.

- Pues para mí el amor es, un sentimiento muy poderoso; una emoción que te hace perder la cabeza por alguien, el amor incondicional que puedo profesar por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio, bueno solo su felicidad – sonrió bajando la mirada hacia donde yo estaba – es querer entregarlo todo por esa persona, y si es posible hasta tu alma; el amor es aceptar lo que ella quiera, si ella no me quiere lo aceptaría, yo estaría bien si ella estuviera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo.

Para mí el amor no está acompañado por el deseo, el deseo es otra cosa, algo más físico que emocional; así mismo estar enamorado de alguien y amar a alguien son sentimientos y emociones parecidas pero no idénticas, el enamoramiento hacia esa persona puede ser porque en ella nos reflejamos como aquello que anhelamos ser, es como vernos en un espejo; y el amor comparte con el enamoramiento que sea como sea la persona, lo único que siempre voy a querer – sus ojos ardían llenos de un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto, mi respiración se volvió irregular – es ver mi felicidad reflejada en esa persona; lo único que siempre voy a querer es que ella este bien aunque para eso tenga que dar mi vida.

Aunque para verla feliz tenga que darme muerte por mi propia mano, todo eso haría por amor solo para no verla derramar una lágrima jamás…

En cuanto termino, me miro conmocionado y todos se quedaron callados.

Su voz había teñido con una nota de amargura las últimas palabras que dijo, como una canción de piano interpretada en una tragedia amorosa dejando una melancolía casi tangible en el ambiente, sentí mis ojos anegarse de lágrimas.

- Muy bien – la señorita Violeta prosiguió, mientras todas las del salón veían a Fernando boquiabiertas y los chicos hacían bromas – tu explicación estuvo perfecta, puedes sentarte.

Él se sentó sin decir una palabra.

- Ahora, por favor silencio – ordeno la señorita Violeta – en el libro la filosofía del amor, un par de psicólogos hacen un análisis de nuestra mente para encontrar una explicación sobre el amor, como podrán ver en el siguiente fragmento – señalo la siguiente diapositiva.

El resto de la clase no abrí la boca para nada, el tampoco.

Edna y Dulce hablaban entre susurros a un lado de mí, de vez en cuando las dos me hacían preguntas pero mis respuestas no pasaban de monosílabas.

Al salir de la clase Fernando desapareció muy deprisa junto con Dulce y Lissette, no me dirigió ni una mirada; solo se esfumo con una urgencia implícita.

El resto del día, no lo vi ya que era el único día en que solo una de nuestras clases coincidía, pero ni a la hora del almuerzo fue a sentarse conmigo y Edna; mi estado de ánimo cayó por los suelos. Dulce y Lissette, se sentaron conmigo y Edna pero no les presté atención; se dedicaron a estudiar el lenguaje corporal de Fernando y sus palabras sobre el amor.

Mientras aguardaba con impaciencia a que terminara la última clase, mi mente planeaba ya una forma para escabullirme sin encarar a nadie y subir a mi auto, el plan era perfecto hasta que recordé que no tenía el coche, así que resignada decidí tomar el camión e ir al parque.

Afuera después de un mes sin lluvia, el sol se había ocultado y en su lugar una capa de nubes densas acompañadas de unas cuantas pequeñas gotas caían sobre el suelo.

Mientras me dirigía a la parada del autobús sola, no sé si por casualidad o intencionalmente una mano cálida y fuerte tomo la mía, al contacto con ella fue como si una ola de calor atravesara todo mi cuerpo y al final terminara por asentarse en mi pecho.

- Julieta – una voz tan cálida como la temperatura de su piel me dejo paralizada, Fernando.

- ¿Sí? – mi voz sonaba cansada y carente de emoción

- ¿A dónde vas? – apenas podía oírlo, reprimí los deseos de llorar

- Pues a tomar el camión, voy al parque – reanudamos la marcha, el no soltó mi mano.

- ¿Iras directamente ahí verdad? – parecía esconderme algo pero lo deje pasar

- Pues sí, ¿por qué? – fruncí el ceño

- No prefieres que, ¿te lleve yo?

- No lo sé, si tú quieres está bien

- Pues en realidad quería saber si puedo acompañarte - dijo sinceramente

- Claro, no hay problema

- Perfecto - sonrió de oreja a oreja apretando mi mano, aun me dolía el brazo gracias a la caída.

Era extraño él nunca me preguntaba si podía acompañarme normalmente él iba a ese parque todo el tiempo, cada que yo iba el también; en realidad nunca me preguntaba si podía acompañarme esta era la primera vez.

Al llegar frente a su auto al igual que la noche anterior me abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de mí en cuanto me acomode adentro. Me pregunte como es que la noche de anoche me había sentido tan… querida por él y ahora solo quería evitarlo a toda costa.

- ¿Fernando, que marca es tu coche? – era la primera vez que realmente me interesaba en estas cosas.

- Es un RUF RGT – respondió sin mirarme, mientras atravesaba el estacionamiento abarrotado de estudiantes - ¿de verdad te gustó lo que te di? – hablaba del dije con la cadena

- Claro que sí, aunque es algo extraño que me des un regalo mi cumpleaños fue hace mucho.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que sería buena idea darte algo

- Hum es razonable. Es algo pesado y no sé qué tipo de piedras son las que tiene – tome el dije con una de mis manos observándolo

- No estoy seguro de como reaccionarias si te lo dijera – sus manos se aferraron al volante

- Quiero saberlo aun así

- Antes prométeme que no intentaras devolvérmelo – dijo cauteloso

- Lo prometo

- Pues… - comenzó intentando prever mi reacción ante sus siguientes palabras – las piedras son Zafiros y el dije esta echo de Plata

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca y decirle que tomara de nuevo su regalo, pero al ver su expresión me quede en blanco.

Si me hubiera dicho que el dije era de algún metal común y corriente y que las piedras eran de fantasía y no unas piedras preciosas estaba segura que no me hubiera importado al fin y al cabo si hubieran sido cosas de imitación hubieran quedado perfecto conmigo.

- Vaya – exclame después de un minuto

- Es solo un regalo – me recordó

- No debiste haber gastado tanto – la cabeza me dolió de solo imaginar cuanto le habría costado

- No te preocupes no gaste casi nada – dijo restándole importancia

- Aun así ¿por qué gastar dinero en mí? – pregunte retóricamente

- Porque tú eres muy importante para mí – respondió

- Gracias… aunque yo no soy nada – mis palabras debieron disgustarlo.

Al llegar al parque la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte como si al haberse enojado el, él clima hubiera sufrido el mismo cambio.

Baje del auto sin esperar que me abriera la puerta esta vez y camine avergonzada.

Oí cuando bajo detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

- Toma – dijo extendiendo un paraguas rojo para taparme, me observo y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza nos reímos.

Aun así tome el paraguas y empezamos a caminar, los dos, cubiertos con él. Por segunda vez me tomo de la mano y la apretó fuertemente; su mano parecía un candado sujeto a la mía.

- Julieta… - me llamo, yo espere a que dijera algo pero solo abría la boca sin decir nada.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al pequeño puente que había para poder atravesar hacia el bosque y de repente se quedó parado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida

- Tengo que hablar contigo - hizo una pausa poniéndose frente a mí, su expresión era seria

- Está bien – sonó como si le estuviera preguntando

- ¿Recuerdas esta mañana? – su voz sonó lejana, como si estuviera recordando algo

- Si – por segunda vez en ese día sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Julieta – repitió mi nombre y sonreí – me gustas, sé que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo pero creí que sería bueno que supieras lo que siento por ti. Y si no te queda claro, puedo repetirte lo que dije hoy sobre el amor porque todo eso y más siento por ti, y solo quiero que me respondas algo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – su voz sonó tranquila y de nuevo sus ojos parecían arder llenos de algo de un sentimiento desconocido para mí.

No sabía que decirle, así que baje la cabeza mientras me ruborizaba y él se quedó parado ahí frente a mí bajo la lluvia. Porque ¿Qué tenía que decirle?, el que era el chavo más divertido, interesante, inteligente y guapo que había conocido, mientras sus ojos, esos ojos de color chocolate me veían, aunque yo no podía ver su cara sabía que como siempre me observaba esperando una respuesta y me quede aún más quieta de lo que había estado.

Levante la vista; el me miraba como había supuesto esperando mi respuesta pero mis labios se mantuvieron cerrados.

Mi mente trabajaba con rapidez y llego a una conclusión; Fernando tenía que saber todo, absolutamente todo de mí, incluyendo esos sueños y cosas tan extrañas que había visto, también tendría que saber cómo me había sentido por dentro hasta antes de conocerlo, tenía que saberlo antes de que yo le diera una respuesta.

- Yo… - dude mientras el acariciaba mi rostro con su mano cálida, una ola de calor y un extraño picor me recorrieron por dentro – Fernando antes que nada pase tienes que saber quién soy.

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – Movió su rostro hacia la banca donde hacía apenas dos meses lo vi por primera vez a modo de respuesta – ese día estaba en este lugar porque…

- Porque así es como debió de suceder – me interrumpió – porque no volverá a suceder, no será como la última vez – sus ojos relucieron llenos de preocupación, no pude entender sus últimas palabras.

- No – ahora lo interrumpí yo, no podía dejar que me distrajera – estaba aquí porque me sentía aterrada, como si no fuera yo – me aleje de él, liberándome de su mirada inquisitoria – había estado minutos antes llorando.

Y antes que me digas algo tienes que saber que yo no soy como tú crees, en realidad soy una chica tímida y torpe, demasiado torpe, que ve cosas extrañas, que no es para nada interesante ni mucho menos atractiva; esta soy yo con mis errores y mis torpezas – me señale con una mano – aunque sea rara y para nada interesante, es lo único que conozco, y aunque me sienta vacía y desolada por dentro esta soy yo por completo, esto es con lo que me siento cómoda – me sentí mejor de lo que hubiera supuesto en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, fue como si me hubiera liberado, como si todo lo que sentía hubiera desaparecido. Baje la vista, él se acercó a mí.

- Ahora me toca a mí – su voz sonó algo molesta, me sentí mareada – quiero que sepas antes que nada que tú me gustas por ser como eres, simplemente por ser tú, me gustan tus ojos, tu cabello largo y oscuro – puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la vista hacia sus ojos – me gusta tu piel tan blanca aunque tú creas que es horrible, me gusta que creas que nadie debería gastar tanto dinero en ti, porque eso quiere decir que en realidad si te lo mereces, también me gusta que pienses que nadie debería preocuparse en ti porque eso quiere decir que yo debo hacerlo, también amo tus torpezas y caídas porque sin ellas nunca habría sabido que tú eras lo que yo esperaba, así que por favor te pido que dejes de engañarte a ti misma porque tú eres todo para mí y no me importan tus extrañas pesadillas yo te quiero como eres.

Lo vi sin saber que decir, él estaba bajo la lluvia, el agua corría por su rostro.

- Y sobre todo quiero que sepas que esto quise hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi – lo siguiente que hizo me tomo desprevenida.

En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos fue como si el universo el inmenso e interminable universo se empequeñeciera a mi lado, sentí una gran satisfacción; sus labios se movieron suaves contra los míos. Podía sentir su aliento rápido contra mi boca, sus manos me apretaron cariñosamente con fuerza era como si una corriente de calor atravesará mi cuerpo solo podía pensar en él, en Fernando. El paraguas estaba en el suelo y me estaba mojando pero no me importo eso era irrelevante.

Mis manos se posaron en su pecho, las suyas tomaron mi rostro con delicadeza acercándome más a él.

Sus labios dulces y tiernos me dejaron sin aliento, el olor que parecía emanar su piel tan parecido al chocolate me lleno los pulmones.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos permitiéndome recuperar el aliento.

- Te quiero – dijo exhalando su aliento cerca de mi rostro mientras sonreía

- Yo también – respondí feliz

Volvió a besarme, esta vez solo deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios pero aun así mi corazón latió frenético.

- Ahhh Julieta – suspiro satisfecho - te quiero como no te lo imaginas, te quiero más que a mi propia vida – esas palabras me trajeron desde algún lejano y oscuro a la realidad.

De nuevo me tomo de la mano y recogió el paraguas.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia su coche bajo esta extraña y preludiada lluvia.

Mientras conducía rumbo a mi casa Fernando me pregunto todo lo que nunca le había contado de mí.

Estuvimos sentados frente a la puerta mientras él seguía con sus preguntas y mientras me acariciaba el rostro con una de sus manos, de vez en cuando me daba un beso y cada que esto sucedía la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas.

Mi madre llego a eso de las siete; nos miró a los dos con cierta perspicacia. Fernando y yo la observamos hasta que cerró la puerta, en seguida nos miramos, sus ojos relucían llenos de ese sentimiento que antes no había podido identificar: amor.

La lluvia que se había precipitado en la ciudad por la tarde se había esfumado y el crepúsculo lucia esplendoroso.

Fernando se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – susurró contra mi oreja, luego deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios y se agachó para recoger su mochila.

- Está bien – acepte resignada, también yo levante mi mochila.

Mi estómago se contrajo cuando pensé en que iba a decirle a mi madre.

- Mi tierna Julieta – exclamo - "¿Puedo ir más lejos, cuando mi corazón está aquí?" – reconocí el dialogo de Romeo, enseguida me levanto en sus brazos con un vilo – y ya vez que como Romeo amo a su Julieta, así o más te amo yo

- Fernando, bájame – le exigí, entre risas

- No. Quisiera poder tenerte siempre así, cerca de mí – lo dijo como un arrullo

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Romeo pueda irse? – le pregunte dramáticamente

- Cierra los ojos – dijo, enseguida lo obedecí

Sentí como al igual que cuando me atrapo me aferraba a su pecho, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en ese momento traspasaba mi piel y me hizo estremecerme.

Aun con los ojos cerrados pude ver como su rostro se acercaba al mío; entonces sus labios dulces se movieron contra los míos, en esta ocasión fui yo quien tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque más a mí. Su respiración apenas se agitaba mientras que la mía estaba completamente agitada. Este beso hizo que mi corazón latiera con más rapidez que en la tarde.

- Bájame, y ahora ya puedes irte – me reí

- Está bien pero mañana te veré, ese es mi consuelo, adiós – me dejo en el suelo, y después deposito un beso en mi mano como solo había visto que se hacía en las películas de época.

Lo vi alejarse en su coche y solo hasta que los perdí de vista me concentre en no ponerme histérica ya que mi madre me esperaba adentro y seguramente querría una explicación, se me escapo una risita un tanto nerviosa.

Entre a la casa. Mi madre estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón que estaba frente a la ventana trasera.

- Muy bien señorita ¿quieres explicarme que está pasando? – mi madre hablaba con ese tono de reproche cuando quería hacerse la estricta – tu sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Fernando así que si no quieres que lo vete de esta casa explícate.

- Pues yo, digamos que – genial, los ojos de mi madre me veían atentamente

- ¿Y bien? – cruzo las piernas – estoy esperando tu respuesta

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Pues mamá la verdad es que Fernando me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte

- Ah… - esa respuesta la dejo sin habla ya que yo nunca antes había tenido novio – Julieta no voy a regañarte pero la verdad es que, saber que tengas novio me emociona muchísimo y me emociona aún más saber que es Fernando porque mi dios es guapísimo pero es solo que te mira como si… como si sintiera algo muy fuerte por ti no sé si me entiendas – me contesto sonriendo pero con esa expresión pensativa como cuando algo la preocupaba

- Mamá creo que se mas o menos que quieres decir

- Julieta ya hablando enserio lo que quiero que entiendas es que Fernando parece bastante enamorado de ti como si ya te amara, y en mi opinión personal creo que es demasiado pronto

- ¿Enserio? – conteste perpleja – mamá tal vez solo estás viendo cosas que no son no te preocupes ¿está bien?

- Está bien y ahora pasamos a algo más difícil jovencita – dijo riendo - ¿Cómo piensas decirle a tu padre que su pequeña ya tiene novio?

Hablar de estas cosas con mi madre era sencillo y divertido era como hablar con una gran amiga, pero por otro lado estaba mi padre era algo protector le molestaba pensar que las hormonas se me alborotaran y cometiera un gran error. Mi padre al que no había visto desde hace un mes, el que me había prometido visitarme más a menudo y que no había cumplido con su promesa.

- Ah… - respondí

- Bueno, solo te advierto que tú serás quien se lo diga, yo no quiero meterme en ese lio – se levantó y despareció por la puerta de la cocina

Esa noche me sentía muy feliz así que lo de hablar con papá no me preocupo demasiado, me sentía ansiosa después de haber pasado toda la tarde con Fernando tenía su presencia metida en la cabeza. Así que me acosté temprano intentando serenarme y al mismo tiempo intentando con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en él, y no lo logre.

En mi sueño reinaba la oscuridad y solo había un pequeño rayo de luz plateada, me encontraba en un gran bosque tomada de la mano de alguien a quien no pude identificar porque fuera quien fuera se mantenía en las sombras.

- Julieta, corre – me ordeno una voz vagamente familiar – que corras – me insto

Sin saber por qué empecé a correr llena de pánico y mientras me alejaba oí como si algún ave hubiera extendido sus alas, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento soplo e hizo que tropezara y entonces todo se aclaró y fue bañado por la débil luz de la luna. Me levante y fije la vista en cielo, de repente algo parecido a una hoja de color blanco o dorado brillaba mientras caía del cielo hasta que aterrizo en mi mano, y me di cuenta de que no era una hoja. Era una pluma; la pluma de las alas de un ángel me dije a mi misma.

Y del mismo punto exacto del cielo del que había caído la pluma, un chorro de luz se abrió paso mientras se acercaba hacia mí y supe que era el, era el ángel que había perdido su pluma. Él se acercó a mí, yo extendí la mano para devolvérsela pero en medio de aquella sensación de paz sentí una gran agonía al ver que aquel ángel tan hermoso y perfecto era Fernando.

Fernando me veía con tristeza y tras el unas sombras se arrastraban mientras envolvían sus alas y lo mantenían atado aquí a la tierra.

Ignore lo que mi subconsciente había creado en un intento de asustarme.

Mi madre ya no se encontraba en casa cuando baje a la cocina, solo había una nota sobre un plato de hot cakes; me decía que de nuevo no llegaría temprano a casa ya que tenía un evento fuera de la ciudad. Devore rápidamente los hot cakes y tome leche, enseguida me di una ducha larga mientras recordaba toda el aura de felicidad que había sentido en mi sueño al haber tocado la pluma de aquel desdichado ángel y me demore aún más bajo el chorro del agua caliente al recordar la hermosura y el esplendor del rostro de Fernando al verlo desplegar las alas. Salí de la ducha en cuanto recordé las oscuras y tenebrosas sombras que ataban al ángel en la tierra.

Entre a mi habitación con el cabello goteando y abrí la ventana de par en par, me vestí rápidamente; me puse una camisa a cuadros de color rosa claro, unos jeans que no sabía si hacían juego y mis tenis.

Por fortuna el carro no había tenido que quedarse más de un par de horas con el mecánico y ya estaba de nuevo en casa.

Estacione el carro y baje casi corriendo en dirección al salón de clases, pero Dulce y Lissette me cerraron el paso justo al pie de la rampa que daba hacia la entrada.

- Hola – saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo, parecían hermanas

- Hola – no eran precisamente las dos personas con las que quisiera encontrarme

- ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa? – preguntó Lissette

- Es que quería alcanzarlas – mentí, no se dieron cuenta

- Está bien, ¿oye no sabes si Fernando se quedara hoy al entrenamiento? – la voz de Dulce sonó algo posesiva, su amiga sonrió

- No sé, tal vez si – realmente esperaba que no

- Oye Julieta, le decía a Dulce que ella y Fernando harían una linda pareja, ¿no te parece? – los ojos de la aludida brillaron

En ese momento me percate que ya habíamos llegado al laboratorio de Biología y antes que pudiera responderle una mano grande y cálida se aferró a la mía provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera.


	4. El Secreto

EL SECRETO

El rostro perfecto y adonado de Fernando me corto la respiración, antes de que nadie dijera nada y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar sus labios se posaron sobre los míos haciéndome olvidar lo demás.

Dulce y Lissette me miraron atónitas cuando Fernando dejo de besarme, yo baje la vista avergonzada.

- ¿Qué tal están hoy chicas? – les pregunto el cortésmente

- Muy bien – respondió Lissette, el rostro de Dulce dejaba entrever todo lo contrario

- Si – susurro Dulce, sus ojos y los de Lissette relucían llenos de ira – te veo en el entrenamiento, adiós Julieta

Las observamos alejarse rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? – mire a Fernando, sonreía lleno de alegría

- Estuve algo… inquieta – confesé

- Yo igual, y aunque suene un tanto cursi – me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos al salón – soñé contigo la mayor parte de la noche

- Yo también – sabía que no había sido exactamente la clase de sueño que pudiera contarle sin dejarlo perturbado pero era la verdad

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y al igual que la tarde anterior nos miramos a los ojos, me pregunte que estaría pensando en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto el, como si supiera lo que había pensado, me reí

- Me preguntaba que pensabas tu – le dije mientras posaba mi mano derecha sobre su rostro

- Eso sí que es divertido – se carcajeo, su risa profunda me dejo sin aliento

- Cierto

- Resulta entrañable que seas una chica tan tímida, pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti – ahora el poso su mano sobre mi rostro

No supe que decirle, solo lo mire.

Su mano grande y cálida acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente, mientras la mía hacia lo mismo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer esta tarde? – pregunto tomando mi cabello con su mano

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Edna para la clase de Historia – hice una mueca al recordarlo

- Hum. – sonó molesto

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, es que había pensado llevarte a algún lugar pero tal vez otro día

- Está bien – acepte

- Tengo que irme o el señor Fraga no me dejara entrar

- Está bien – repetí mientras retiraba mi mano de su rostro

- Te veré después del almuerzo, hoy tengo entrenamiento durante el almuerzo – me explico

- Ok, te quiero – susurre

- Yo te quiero más – esbozo una sonrisa perfecta

Entre al interior del salón de clases, antes de verlo desaparecer.

Camine con cierta dificultad a mi lugar al fondo del laboratorio, recordé la expresión torturada de Fernando en mi pesadilla anterior y enseguida pensé en otras cosas para distraerme.

Dulce me alcanzo antes de que terminara la clase de gramática. Mientras caminaba con ella a la cafetería note que se encontraba algo enojada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la fila - ¿Estas bien?

- Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada amiga – sonrió y me abrazo con efusividad – vamos

Caminamos todo el trayecto a los comedores en silencio. Nos sentamos en la mesa donde Félix, Lissette, Óscar, David y Edna ya estaban sentados.

Ella tomo asiento entre Lissette, quien me dirigió una mirada envenenada, y Félix; Edna me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado.

- Hola – me saludo mientras tomaba asiento

- Hola – conteste - ¿Sabes que le sucede a Dulce?

- Pues… - dudo – Julieta creo que esta así por lo de… - se quedó callada, desvíe la mirada hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde Dulce y Lissette hablaban en susurros y de cuando en cuando echaban miradas hacia nosotras

- Ven, vamos – le dije tomándola del codo

Todos me miraron en cuanto Edna y yo nos levantamos de la mesa. Puede ver de reojo a Dulce y Lissette seguirnos con la mirada hasta que dimos vuelta en el pasillo.

Atravesamos el patio, subimos por la rampa del estacionamiento y nos sentamos en la barda que rodeaba el jardín trasero.

La mayor parte de la barda estaba cubierta en la parte baja de moho y la poca luz que iluminaba esa área del estacionamiento se filtraba entre el dosel de las hojas de los árboles.

- Ahora si Edna, explícame que quieres con que Dulce está enojada por lo de… ¿Quién? – me reí por la incertidumbre

- Pues a lo de Fernando – hasta entonces lo comprendí – ella nos dijo que sería para él, ya sabes que cada que llega alguien que le gusta es así, y hoy cuando vio que Fernando te besaba se puso como poseída

- ¿Es solo eso? – le pregunte riéndome

- Si – respondió vacilante - ¿de qué te ríes?

- Pues es solo que, mira yo no me preocuparía por eso, ¿ok?

- Ok

La vi observarme durante algunos minutos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunte mientras sacaba un par de manzanas de mi mochila

- Pues… - dudo un segundo - ¿Cómo paso?

- Te refieres a él y yo – observe

- Si

- Simplemente – comencé dándole un mordisco a la manzana – pues simplemente paso, es decir ayer por la tarde fuimos a dar un paseo al parque y de repente solo fui consciente de que se me estaba declarando.

- Hum… ok, aunque no es muy romántico que digamos – comento mordiéndose el labio

- ¿Hay algo más, que quieras saber? – levante una ceja

- Si – espere pero no dijo nada

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Te beso?, quiero decir ¿Qué tal besa? – la mire, mejor dicho nos miramos unos segundos y después nos echamos a reír

- ¡Edna! – le grite

- Jajaja, lo siento es solo que me dio curiosidad

- Tu siempre tan curiosa – le dije mientras le daba una manzana

- Pero aun así me quieres, o ¿no?

- Si, tu eres la única que me entiende - suspire

Ambas observamos con alivio como se imprimía lentamente la última hoja del ensayo.

- Por fin – exclamo Edna jubilosa agitando la hoja

- Si, creí que jamás íbamos a terminar

- Esto merece que lo celebremos – se deslizo por la puerta de su habitación mientras me gritaba – ahora vuelvo

- Está bien – grite yo también

Suspire con alivio mientras observaba el trabajo de tan solo veinte hojas que estaba sobre la cama.

Realmente había costado algo de trabajo hacer el trabajo, me reí por el extraño juego de palabras.

Tenía calor, me acerque a la ventana y con un movimiento fácil y rápido la abrí de un tirón. Mire a través del marco de la ventana; al otro lado de la calle un auto de color negro se estaba estacionado frente a la acera, y un movimiento veloz llamo mi atención.

Apenas había sido un movimiento brusco, una mano veloz y pequeña se había asomado entre las cortinas de color purpura de la casa de enfrente y rompió el cristal.

- Toma – la voz de Edna me sobresalto - ¿Qué pasa? – sus ojos marrones relucieron llenos de curiosidad

No me había dado cuenta que mis dos manos apretaban con fuerza sus cortinas.

- Nada – sonreí

- Perfecto ahora si – me dio una de las copas de cristal que sostenía

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte mientras olisqueaba el contenido

- Mi famosísima limonada – explico

- Oh, sí claro

- Ahora brindemos, pero con cuidado porque las copas son de mi madre y si les pasa algo, lo digo enserio amiga, me mata

- Está bien – puse los ojos en blanco

- Porque jamás caigamos en el intento de hacer la tarea de Historia

- Y porque tu madre no te mate si les pasa algo a sus copas

- Salud – exclamamos las dos al unísono cuando las copas chocaron

Después de que estuve más de dos horas en casa de Edna ella me acompaño hasta mi coche mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo con el trabajo.

- Nos vemos nena– dijo Edna mientras me despedía

- No vayas a olvidar el trabajo – le recordé por enésima vez

- Te prometo que el lunes a primera hora lo tendrás en tus manos

- Aja – replique

- Adiós

Comencé a alejarme de su casa mientras apenas el sol empezaba a esconderse.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino sentí que la pesadilla que había tenido hace más de dos meses cobraba vida.

Una figura encapuchada atravesó la calle a una velocidad imposible y aterrizo a más de cien metros de mi coche. Frene de lleno antes de chocar contra ella, los neumáticos chirriaron contra el asfalto.

La figura encapuchada permaneció inmóvil más de un minuto que se me hizo eterno. Intente proferir un grito, pero mi garganta parecía no poder exclamar sonido alguno, baje los seguros pero ni así me sentí tranquila.

Entonces cuando creí que fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba bajo la capucha actuaria de la misma forma que en mi pesadilla, se levantó con agilidad y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Aterrada como estaba no pude moverme, mi mente analizaba lo que acababa de ver y solo llegaba a la conclusión de que no era real, pero claro que lo era, mientras estaba ahí sin moverme me percate de un objeto inmóvil tirado a mitad de la calle.

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ya me encontraba afuera del coche y caminaba decidida a donde se había posado la figura encapuchada.

De lejos solo se veía un pequeño bulto rectangular y alargado de color negro, pero conforme me fui acercando más a él me di cuenta de que se trataba de un cuaderno de color negro.

Lo levante con cuidado del suelo, mis manos temblaban.

El cuaderno era de pasta dura y el encuadernado era negro completamente, ni siquiera le di un vistazo solo lo tome y corrí de nuevo al auto, acelere en punto muerto y me aleje de ahí a toda prisa.

Todo el camino me fue difícil conducir, las manos al igual que el resto del cuerpo me temblaban. Estacione el coche frente a la casa, baje y me dirigí directamente a la puerta, mi madre no estaba, fui encendiendo las luces conforme pasaba por cada habitación.

Al llegar a mi cuarto deje el extraño libro sobre la cama junto con mis demás cosas.

Entre casi corriendo al baño me desvestí y tire las ropas tras de mí, estaba helada y aun temblaba de pies a cabeza; el agua caliente me relajo uno por uno todos los músculos y mi piel dejo de estar helada.

Salí de la ducha en un tiempo record y me cepille los dientes demasiado rápido, me cepille un par de veces el cabello y regrese a mi habitación. Estaba tan nerviosa que todo eso lo hice presa de un frenesí incontrolable. Ya en mi cuarto un poco más sosegada, recogí mis cosas, puse mi ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me acomode en el centro de la cama con el cuaderno negro sobre mis pálidas manos.

Curiosa y asustada a la vez tome la tapa frontal y la abrí muy despacio. Decía lo siguiente:

13 de septiembre de 1918

Mamá me castigo por haber llegado tarde ayer y por desobedecerla a ella y papá sobre lo de Jordan. No pienso dejar de verlo, simplemente la idea de alejarme de él me repugna. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de él, estoy enamorada hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mis padres salieron a visitar a la familia Martínez, yo les pedí permiso para acompañarlos y ver de nuevo a Fernando pero me lo negaron; así que estoy yo sola con una de las criadas cuidándome.

Me emocione tanto al saber que Fernando había vuelto, él y yo fuimos los mejores amigos; siempre me defendía de todo y contra quien fuera pero hacía ya cuatro años que sus padres lo habían llevado a Europa y no sabía nada de él, en mi mente aun veía al niño moreno con unas pecas esparcidas en sus cachetes, un poco gordo y con esa sonrisa que resaltaba en su rostro. Tengo unas ganas locas de verlo, no es justo que Isabel ya lo hubiera visto, ella apenas y lo recuerda estoy segura y el aún menos. Pero ni modo ya lo veré después lo más probable es que mañana por la noche cuando sus padres nos devuelvan la visita.

Me las arregle para conseguir este frasco de tinta sin que Juana me descubriera y contarte esto. Pero ya casi se acaba y tendré que ocultarte de nuevo mí querido diario o mi padre te echará al fuego al igual que lo hizo con el otro ayer.

Oigo ruidos y voces subiendo por las escaleras, llegaron.

Me despido rápidamente sin más por contarte.

Tuya J.

La siguiente página estaba fechada siete días después.

20 de septiembre

Querido Diario:

Estoy feliz, mi padre me ha levantado el castigo y ya soy libre de nuevo. Sé que no he escrito en una semana pero no pude hacerlo, así que te pondré al tanto de las nuevas noticias.

La noche siguiente de la cena de mis padres en casa de los Martínez, tal como yo lo había supuesto, su familia y él nos regresaron la visita. Por fin lo vi, pero antes de contarte nada tengo una pregunta: ¿acaso es posible que un corazón se parta en dos?, ¿es un hecho probado que una persona pueda estar enamorada de dos a la vez?, pues la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Es una locura, algo estúpido y tal vez hasta descabellado pero no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con Fernando.

Esa noche mientras mamá ordenaba todo lo que se iba a servirse en la cena, Isabel y yo estábamos en mi cuarto platicando y mi padre estaba en el despacho. Isabel me recreo la cena detalle a detalle y hasta se mostró un poco vanidosa al hablar de Fernando y la plática que había mantenido con él por más de una hora, me dijo que él había hecho elogios de su vestido y de su persona, pero apenas y me molesto después de todo Fernando y yo solo somos amigos y le dije que me alegraría si ella y él se hicieran novios, pero no me dijo ni un detalle de su aspecto físico.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena mi madre nos mandó llamar y bajamos a la sala, un poco después de bajar mi madre, mi padre, Isabel y yo esperamos a que llegaran.

Llegaron y mi familia los recibió con alegría, ya te había contado antes que Fernando tenía un hermano, muy parecido a él, y una hermana a los cuales tampoco había visto anteriormente pero aun así el si me reconoció.

Mi hermana sentada a un lado de mi sonrió cuando lo vio entrar y aproximarse hacia nuestro lugar sonriendo pero la expresión en el rostro de Isabel cambio cuando Fernando me saludo y deposito un beso en mi mano.

Había cambiado por completo ya no era aquel niño gordo lleno de pecas con el cabello largo y grasiento, su rostro había adquirido un aire de inteligencia y cualquier rastro de mi compañero de juegos había quedado atrás, sus ojos color chocolate llenos de seguridad me veían atentamente, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus labios carnosos que esbozaban una sonrisa; caminaba con garbo y elegancia y no era gordo en absoluto su porte era atlético, apenas logre verlo al caminar, en resumen es apuesto y todo rastro de la niñez se esfumo de él, su rostro y sus maneras son de un caballero de un hombre completo.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho cuando lo vi, no sé qué hacer. Durante la cena se sentó a mi lado y platicamos un poco; vivió en España y viajo por el viejo continente mientras estudiaba literatura, durante dos años vivió en París. Querido diario, estoy hecha un lio y sin saber la razón mi corazón está lleno de tristeza.

Fernando es el hombre que mis padres aceptaran sin replicar, es más, tal vez es el hombre que yo aceptaría sin replicar si no estuviera enamorada hasta lo más profundo de mí ser de Jordan. Fernando es divertido, alegre, guapo, le interesa el arte y disfruta de casi todo lo que yo, él es como mi otra mitad pero no sé.

Toda esta semana Fernando me ha visitado y hemos dado paseos dentro de los límites del jardín y hablado hasta que cae el alba, se lo que mis padres esperan de este cortejo pero ni yo misma se lo que quiero ahora.

Ahora estoy sentada debajo del manzano completamente sola mientras Jordan se aparece pero no sé si tenga el valor para verlo a la cara, no sabiendo que tal vez este enamorada de otro.

Tuya J.

- ¿Fernando? – mi corazón dio un salto

Era imposible, porque si la firma era J. bien podría ser de Julieta, pero todo esto carecía de sentido tal vez solo era simple casualidad, además este diario estaba fechado de hace casi 100 años y claro que habían miles de nombre que empezaban con "J".

Cerré el diario y lo deje sobre el pequeño buro. Me levante, tome el vaso con agua del escritorio y me tome la pastilla contra el dolor de mi brazo, al igual que la noche pasada me quede dormida sin pesadillas y sin dolor. Flote a la deriva en mi mente sin nada en que pensar.

Mi madre ya no se encontraba en casa cuando baje a la cocina, solo había una nota sobre un plato de hot cakes; me decía que de nuevo no llegaría temprano a casa ya que tenía un evento fuera de la ciudad. Devore rápidamente los hot cakes y tome leche, enseguida me di una ducha larga. Sentí todo esto como una repetición del día anterior.

Era sábado así que me dedique a limpiar los cuartos, el baño, la sala y la cocina un poco; también lave la poca ropa sucia que había en el cesto, termine extenuada, ya que normalmente mi madre me ayudaba. Y aun así después de todo lo que hice no estuve demasiado tiempo ocupada, algo que no me ayudaba para nada.

Me quede en completo silencio parada en medio de la cocina, subí las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto, saque mis libretas del colegio e intente con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la tarea, otra cosa que no me llevo más de una hora. En ese instante el timbre sonó un par de veces y baje corriendo para abrir.

Al abrir la puerta mi corazón se detuvo y después enrojecí al darme cuenta que aun tenia puesta la ropa que me había puesto para el aseo.

- Hola – Fernando me veía curioso mientras yo intentaba serenarme

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte al ver su expresión

- Nada… -dudo antes de hablar – ¿crees que podríamos salir a dar un paseo?

- Claro solo dame un poco de tiempo ¿ok?

- Ok – dijo riendo – te espero aquí

- Está bien, no tardo – prometí

En cuanto cerré la puerta, corrí hacia arriba directo a la ducha de nuevo. Esta vez no tuve tanto tiempo para tranquilizarme. Rápidamente escogí una camisa a cuadros ligera de color purpura, mis jeans favoritos y mis tenis converse de color azul marino, deje mi cabello suelto, sólo lo alise un poco y baje rápidamente las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos.

Fernando me esperaba afuera sentado en los escalones de la entrada con expresión pensativa. Y cuando lo vi ahí parado frente a mi bajo la luz del sol vestido con su playera ligera de color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla azul vino a mi mente la imagen del ángel atado a la tierra. Me estremecí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte tomándolo de la mano

- Te enseñare un lugar que encontré el día que nos conocimos

- Así que por eso estabas en el parque – dije, sus labios se fruncieron

Fernando apretó mi mano y no me soltó para nada.

Llegamos en lo que me pareció apenas unos minutos, la pequeña extensión de bosque que se extendía alrededor del parque hoy lucia como no lo había hecho en meses, el sol brillaba en lo alto y todos los pequeños animales que vivían ahí salieron a disfrutar del sol, al igual que nosotros. Las hojas de los arboles más altos le daban un verdor inexplicable al lugar y el pequeño río sonaba en la distancia.

Fernando me llevo fuera del sendero después de haber recorrido unos 150 metros. No hablaba mucho y eso me hizo pensar que algo no estaba bien, me sentí completamente perdida mientras me guiaba entre la maleza; sentí una opresión en el pecho.

- Fernando – empecé con voz nerviosa

- ¿Sí? – pregunto mientras me veía con sus ojos color chocolate brillando llenos de curiosidad

- ¿Ya casi llegamos? – pregunte con voz casual intentando ocultar que había cambiado mi pregunta.

- Si solo tenemos que caminar un poco más.

Y entonces mientras él me decía esto, de la nada surgió el pequeño rio que atravesaba el bosque, pero medio oculto por dos grandes pinos y justo en medio de ambos como si fueran una puerta había un pequeño camino de roca que llevaba hasta el otro lado del rio. Seguí caminando sin detenerme, y mientras lo hacia el viento soplo muy fuerte, había estado tan concentrada mientras daba cada paso que hasta que no me hablo, no me había dado cuenta que Fernando me había soltado.

- Julieta, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te amo – el tono como lo dijo me recordó la amargura en su voz cuando dijo que era el amor para el

- Fernando ¿qué pasa, porque me trajiste aquí? – pregunte llena de ansiedad

- Te lo explicare, pero primero tenemos que llegar, así que por favor sigue – dijo mientras señalaba el pequeño camino de roca en el rio.

Obedecí y decidida camine sin vacilar, atravesé cautelosa de una por una las rocas y después de entrar entre los dos pinos que se alzaban a ambos lados de mi como unas columnas, la luz del sol me cegó.

Baje la vista en cuanto sentí que me caía, mientras mi vista se adaptaba de nuevo a la luminosidad observe con detenimiento aquel lugar; se trataba de apenas una extensión del bosque del tamaño del patio frontal de mi casa pero con una forma oval, así que no debía de medir demasiado, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por distintos tipos de árboles me sentí algo claustrofóbica, fue un alivio que ahí no hiciera tanta calor. Al otro extremo de donde yo estaba un gran roble sobresalía y proyectaba su sombra sobre casi la mitad de aquel extraño lugar.

Fernando no se encontraba junto a mí. Me di vuelta inspeccionando el lugar intentando localizarlo pero no estaba. Y de la nada mientras volvía la mirada hacia el árbol él ya se encontraba ahí.

Me miraba atentamente como la vez que nos conocimos y también sonreía, me acerque a él pero levanto una mano en señal de que no debía acercarme

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije temerosa

- Julieta… mi Julieta, te dije que te lo explicaría y lo hare.

Relajo su postura y entonces yo me acerque, de cerca se veía más asustado que yo, tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras él se preparaba para lo que fuera que tuviera que decir yo me senté bajo el árbol a su lado. Junto a mi ahí bajo el árbol había una flores pequeñas y extrañas, al principio pensé que eran tres flores diferentes pero no, era la misma por fuera las hojas eran rojas por dentro naranjas y del centro salía una florecilla amarilla.

Volví a observar a Fernando pero el ya no estaba a mi costado se encontraba frente a mi aun con los ojos cerrados mientras comenzaba a hablar. Su agilidad y rapidez me estaban tomando desprevenida.

- Julieta, esto que voy a decirte no es… sencillo – sonrió amargamente abriendo sus ojos – pero tienes que saberlo, te mereces la verdad ya que tú has sido muy sincera conmigo, pero quiero que me escuches de principio a fin ¿lo harás?

- Si – mi voz salió con más fuerza y convicción de lo que había planeado.

- Perfecto – dijo Fernando sin dejar de verme – te amo, más que a mi propia vida eso ya lo sabes, y por eso tienes derecho a saber lo que en realidad soy.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "lo que en realidad soy"? – cite sus palabras

- A que si quieres seguir conmigo debes verme como soy… ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?

No entendía nada mi mente se encontraba en una especia de coma, no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta para sus palabras y me asusto. Si, estaba asustada pero no porque temiera que él me lastimaría, tenía miedo de mi misma, miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para estar con él y miedo de que esto no fuera real.

Entonces sin responderle me recosté contra el árbol y cerré los ojos.

- Ahora prométeme que oigas lo que oigas no vas a abrir los ojos.

- Ok – mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

El pulso tronaba detrás de mis orejas y sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara solo lo iba a querer a él, más que a nada incluso más que a mi propia existencia, lo quería a morir. Muerte. El pensamiento me trajo de nuevo un dolor punzante en el brazo pero lo ignore. Entonces de la nada se oyó un gran estruendo y sentí el viento soplar por todo el lugar.


	5. El Ángel

**EL ÁNGEL**

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí los ojos pero no vi nada. Fernando ya no estaba, en el lugar donde había estado apenas unos pocos segundos antes sólo estaban unas cuantas hojas que caían al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente, aterrada mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el claro sin ver rastro alguno de Fernando.

Y entonces, levanté la vista al cielo mientras el sol me daba directamente en el rostro, y de nuevo una ráfaga de viento sopló detrás de mí acompañada con el sonido de unas alas batiendo.

Fernando estaba parado detrás de mí sin camiseta, el sol parecía seguirlo mientras caminaba hacia mí con deliberada lentitud, entonces el sueño que había tenido cobró sentido ya que Fernando si era un ángel.

Me miraba con timidez y pánico en sus ojos mientras yo observaba el par de alas que tenía. Esto era extraño, pero increíble.

El que era perfecto, guapo, inteligente e interesante aquella criatura celestial que al parecer me amaba; me observaba cauteloso con esos ojos color chocolate refulgiendo como nunca antes, su pecho desnudo y su abdomen, perfectamente enmarcados bajo su piel morena parecían brillar bajo el sol al igual que sus alas, sus alas de color dorado que se movían ligeramente con la brisa; siguió caminado mientras una sonrisa más grande de lo que habría creído iluminaba mi rostro, al percatarse de que no había miedo en mí, una sonrisa igual o incluso más grande que la mía se extendió igualmente en su rostro y por fin se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí.

- Sé que esto es tan nuevo y extraño para ti como para mí – comenzó con una nota melancólica en la voz – pero quiero que… quiero que sepas, que te amo y te amaré siempre.

Sus palabras dieron paso a mi silencio. Sólo lo observé sin decir ni mu. Porque, ¿Qué decirle a aquel ser perfecto?, ¿Qué lo amaba, que estaba completamente enamorada de él? No, porque ni en un millón de años podía ser posible que aquella criatura celestial quisiera y pudiera estar conmigo.

- Julieta dime algo por favor, dime si quieres que me aleje para siempre de ti… dime lo que quieras pero dime algo – suplicó.

- Yo… es que yo… - apenas conseguí decirle estas palabras en voz alta pero la voz se me corto y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas así que bajé el rostro.

- Tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina mi alma, y tu llanto… - dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – la tormenta que destruye mi corazón.

Era patética, estaba llorando sin sentido. Fernando estaba ahí frente a mí con sus alas refulgiendo bajo el sol y me amaba, entonces ¿Por qué llorar? Él estaba hablando de nuevo pero no sabía siquiera que me decía.

- Espera – lo interrumpí – quiero decirte algo.

El espero con la vista fija en mi rostro, seguramente ya habría notado la nota de tristeza en mi voz.

- Fernando, tu sabes que nunca antes había sentido… esto por alguien – comencé mientras me acercaba a él sin ver su rostro – y te quiero más que a mi propia vida, podría morir por ti y lo digo enserio.

Levanté la vista hacia su rostro y tenía una expresión entre furiosa y triste.

- Pero – me dijo él.

- Pero, mírate a ti - dije mientras mi mano tocaba su pecho desnudo, y así lo hizo – y ahora mírame a mí – le dije mientras él tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo sostenía bajo la luz del sol.

Si antes me había sentido cohibida junto a él, ahora me sentía muy poca cosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – preguntó un poco relajado.

- ¡Lo que quiero decir es que yo al lado de ti soy nada! – respondí serena.

- No es cierto, tú eres todo para mí, no sé qué haría si te perdiera.

- Fernando, ¿es que no lo comprendes? – le grité – tu eres un ángel y yo ¿Qué soy? Nada. Absolutamente nada, sólo una torpe, y, común y corriente humana que se enamoró de ti. Si antes de saber esto me sentía mal ahora me siento muchísimo peor – escondí mi rostro entre las rodillas.

- Eres más que eso Julieta, para mí si lo eres. ¿es que no lo ves?, mi amor por ti va más allá de la vida, yo te amo más que mi propia existencia, más qué el aire que necesito para respirar. Siempre te tengo presente, sobre todo aquí y aquí – me contesto después de un par de minutos mientras se tocaba el pecho y la cabeza – ¡aquí en mi corazón y mente! En toda mi alma, te amo con todo mí ser, no podría vivir en un lugar en el que no estuvieras tú. Si supiera que eres feliz que tienes una vida plena y satisfactoria con cualquier persona aunque no fuera yo, podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo pero si tú fueras infeliz haría todo lo humanamente posible, e incluso cosas más allá de esta vida para verte feliz.

Cuando terminó de decirlo se sentó junto a mí, y me abrazó mientras las lágrimas silenciosamente caían por mis mejillas, ahora lo sabía, él me amaba realmente, como él lo había dicho, más allá de esta vida. Y yo lo deseaba, lo quería igual o incluso más que eso.

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero me retracté, había un millón de cosas que quería saber pero no me atrevía a decírselo, pasaron los minutos y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- Y ¿bien? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – al parecer yo era bastante predecible.

- Ok. Hum… dime, sólo responde si no es ofensivo.

- Ok – dijo divertido al ver mi expresión.

- ¿Cómo es que eres así? – pregunté dudosa, sin saber que palabras elegir.

- Jajaja. Pues por dónde empezar, déjame ver, creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, creí que sería fácil sobre todo al ver lo bien que reaccionaste – dijo como hablando consigo mismo, mientras se liberaba de mis brazos y se levantaba – muy bien ya se. Julieta tu sabes que los ángeles fuimos creados por Dios y que hubo algunos, especialmente uno llamado lucifer que quiso ser más grande que Dios.

- Si – respondí.

- Pues esos ángeles vanidosos fueron expulsados del paraíso – dijo con cierta ironía – y se les condenó a vivir eternamente en el infierno, a esos ángeles se les llama Oscuros.

- ¿Oscuros? – pregunté confundida.

- Si oscuros, porque tienen que vivir entre las tinieblas eternamente.

- Dime ¿hay más tipos de ángeles, o como es que funciona?

- A eso iba – me sonrió – hay otros tipos de ángeles, esos ángeles son los que quisieron obedecer y servir a Dios en todo y pudieron vivir felices en el paraíso.

- Y sirven a Dios en todos sus designios tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, también son sus mensajeros ¿no? – recordé eso de los años que había asistido al catecismo.

- Exacto – dijo riendo – veo que sabes algo sobre nosotros.

- Claro – respondí divertida – mi familia es católica, tengo que saberlo.

- Muy bien, pues a esos ángeles se llaman elegidos o guardianes y son los que viven en el cielo por toda la eternidad, luego están los ángeles como yo.

- ¿Cómo tú? – lo interrumpí de nuevo realmente confundida.

- Pues veras – contestó pensando en la respuesta – después de la guerra que hubo entre los oscuros y los guardianes una parte del paraíso se declaró zona neutral mientras todo volvía a ser "normal" – me explicó – hubo siete ángeles que no intervinieron en la guerra y que se declararon neutrales. Estos mismos ángeles pensaban que se nos debía permitir bajar a la tierra y vivir entre los humanos, del mismo modo querían poder elegir humanos que fueran… aptos para poder ir con ellos y también pensaban que nosotros los ángeles teníamos derecho a conocer el amor, ya que sólo podíamos amar a Dios con todo nuestro corazón, – me sumergí en mi mente intentando imaginar lo que me describía – ellos creían que merecíamos eso, y que podíamos bajar a la tierra para escoger a nuestro compañero o compañera y al encontrarlo aquí en el mundo poder convertirlo o convertirla en ángel y regresar con quien fuera que elegimos al paraíso – de repente se calló, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté alarmada.

- Nada sólo estaba recordando los detalles de lo que sigue. Pero no sé cómo explicarte esto, no puedo saber cómo vas a reaccionar y no quiero asustarte. Aunque normalmente reaccionas mejor de lo que espero.

- No te preocupes, prometo comportarme – le aseguré esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Está bien. Bueno ¿en qué me quedé?

- En que algunos de los ángeles pensaban que se les debía permitir enamorarse y vivir entre los humanos.

- A sí. Muy bien, entonces estos ángeles intentaron convencer a los demás ángeles y al mismo Dios de que esto era posible, pero ni Dios ni los guardianes creyeron que fuera posible ya que la humanidad estaba plagada de asesinatos, secuestros y toda clase de crímenes. Además a los ángeles se les tenían prohibidas las relaciones con humanos, Dios prohibió que cualquier ángel bajara a la tierra o tuviera algún tipo de contacto con los ellos.

"Y así estos siete ángeles vivieron en el paraíso con los demás hasta que un día uno de esos siete, podría decirse que el líder, decidió bajar por una noche a la tierra a "conocer" casualmente a una humana de la cual se había enamorado y ella se enamoró de él. Ese ángel se llamaba Stefano.

"Al día siguiente cuando Stefano ya se encontraba de nuevo en el paraíso sin haberlo sabido, la noche anterior mientras bajaba a la tierra otro ángel lo había visto y se lo dijo a Dios quien se enfureció tanto que les ordeno a los siete guardianes del paraíso desterrar a los siete ángeles que formaban parte del grupo de Stefano y los mandó caer a la tierra y les dijo que así como habían vivido en tierra neutral durante la gran guerra, del mismo modo vivirían por el resto de su existencia. No los envió al infierno ni tampoco los dejo seguir en el paraíso, el señor abrió una gran grieta en el paraíso y tiró a los siete ángeles a la tierra a su territorio neutral y ya jamás se ocupó de ellos. Al llegar aquí los siete ángeles se reunieron y pactaron vivir la vida que todos querían.

"Pero sin saberlo Dios dejó abierta la grieta y algunos de los ángeles oscuros que se habían escondido en el paraíso esperaron el momento preciso para bajar ellos también a la tierra y al enterarse del plan de los siete ángeles ellos hicieron los mismo, transformaron a varios humanos en ángeles y se dividieron en grupos, algunos se dedicaron a matar personas por todo el mundo, destrozaban a los humanos, los descuartizaban y los mataban de formas horribles, a esos ángeles se les llamo cazadores tú los conoces como demonios; pero debes saber que hay otras… cosas y no son ángeles en si…

- Entonces, si no son ángeles, ¿Qué son? – no sabía que delataba mi rostro pero al parecer no era nada bueno.

- Pues digamos que no son ángeles, dejémoslo así por ahora.

- Hum. Está bien – rezongué.

- Realmente esto es demasiado sencillo, creí que te asustarías, pero ni siquiera percibo nada de temor – su voz reflejó sorpresa.

- Y ¿eres tu uno de esos siete? – ignoré su sorpresa y proseguí con mis preguntas.

- No Julieta – dijo mientras sus ojos veían aun hacia el cielo como si pudiera ver todo lo que acababa de contarme – como te dije los ángeles en el cielo no podían conocer el amor, pero los siete que bajaron a la tierra si lo hicieron, y después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que no podían tener hijos, así que decidieron criar a niños mortales para después de pasado cierto tiempo convertirlos, así es como terminé siendo así – declaró, besándome en los labios.

- Espera, aun no me has dicho como los llaman a ustedes – le recordé algo confundida, separe mi boca de la suya.

- A nosotros nos llaman los caídos o condenados – su aliento avasallador me inundó por completo.

- Los caídos, y eso es porque fueron desterrados a vivir en la tierra, ¿cierto?

- Si, veo que aprendes muy rápido.

- Así soy yo – dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – ¿algún día me contaras toda la historia completa?

- Si, debes saber todo sobre mí para que entiendas… y no sólo hay ángeles aquí ¿entendiste?, hay miles de seres que aún no conoces – dejo la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Qué?, oh por favor dime de que hablas – rogué.

- Será otro día hoy ya has visto y sabes lo suficiente así que – dijo mientras me ponía de pie – vámonos a casa o a tu madre le dará otro ataque – bromeó mientras echaba una vista al cielo que estaba oscureciendo – y dudo que acepté que le envíes un mensaje.

- Está bien – gruñí.

- Cuando te enfadas se te hace una arruguita en la frente, me encanta – me sonrojé e intenté relajar mi expresión, me besó la frente.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa antes que a mi madre le dé un ataque.

- Tienes razón, pero quiero enseñarte algo – sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Qué es lo...? – me interrumpí a mitad de la frase.

Volábamos. Podía ver el pequeño claro del bosque en donde habíamos estado apenas unos segundos antes, podía sentir el viento soplando con fuerza. Sus alas se movían con tal rapidez que sólo podía notar su presencia por el ligero resplandor dorado que tenían bajo los últimos rayos del sol vespertino.

Me sentía asustada pero al mismo tiempo sentía la sangre correr por mis venas, el pulso me latía sin parar y me sentía más viva de lo que me había sentido en toda… mi vida. Fernando sonreía y me apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo.

- Creí que estarías asustada – dijo después de un rato en silencio.

- No, la verdad al principio si me sentí abrumada pero no creo que vaya a gritar y salir corriendo – bromeé.

- Porque si salieras corriendo ahora podrías morir – recalcó riéndose de mí.

- Jajaja – dije con sarcasmo.

Desvié la mirada de su rostro sonriente, el sol vespertino se extendía sobre nosotros pero más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado. El viento ahí arriba era cálido pero no tan sofocante como resultaba en la tierra; quise bajar la vista pero decidí que lo mejor era ahorrarme el vértigo y las náuseas, en su lugar seguí fijando la vista en todo el cielo y el horizonte absorbiendo esta imposibilidad.

- Creí que estarías asustada – insistió pero continuó antes de que pudiera decirle algo – sé que lo estarás, porque aún no sabes ni la mitad de lo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – sus cejas casi se tocaron cuando frunció el ceño.

- Nada. – respondió viendo al frente.

- Pues ese nada parece tener un significado oculto – observé mientras su frente se poblaba de arrugas.

- Enserio no es nada – dijo muy serio.

- Claro – casi gruñí.

- No quiero verte enojada – el aire azotaba mi rostro, no podía creer que estuviéramos volando apenas y notaba la diferencia entre caminar y esto.

- No estoy enojada – dejé de ver el horizonte y lo vi a los ojos – quiero saber, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté dejando el tema pasado, comprendió a que me refería.

- Stefano me adoptó cuando apenas tenía 10 años eso fue en 1912, y me convirtió en 1919 tengo 110 años – dijo esperando para ver mi reacción.

- 110 años – repetí – pues eso está bien… - dije vacilando.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, ¿Cómo es que podía notar cada detalle de mí?

- Nada es sólo que me preguntaba… - deje la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Nunca antes te has… enamorado?

- Una vez lo hice – respondió con voz seca, desviando la vista al horizonte – pero no salió muy bien.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Murió – contestó el, con voz triste, hizo una mueca.

- Oh, yo lo siento – susurré, no supe que más decirle.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ahora te tengo a ti y no dejare que nada ni nadie te lleve de mi lado.

Tal vez todas esas cosas que había dicho antes de no dejar que volviera suceder tuvieran que ver con la persona de quien se había enamorado y había muerto, quise preguntarle cual era el nombre de ella pero, al ver su rostro contraerse en una mueca de dolor me callé.

Intenté asimilar todo o mejor dicho lo poco que me había dicho, dentro de mi mente en algún lugar que pudiera aceptarlo todo y no rechazarlo, así que cuando sentí que el viento se convirtió en una brisa más ligera y sus alas dejaron de escucharse como un zumbido me preocupé.

- Ya casi llegamos – intentó ocultar el dolor que había detrás de sus palabras, había sido mala idea recordarle eso.

Recordé que su auto se había quedado estacionado en el parque.

- Creo que olvidamos tu coche – le recordé.

- Claro que no lo olvidé, es sólo que primero tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

Se rió con ganas. No me di cuenta que Fernando seguía con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo hasta que estuvimos en mi casa y él se sentó en el sillón.

- Ahhh… - vacilé mientras Fernando me veía – Fernando, no es que me molesté mucho, pero si mi madre llegara y te ve medio desnudo a la mitad de la sala tal vez no te dejé volver a entrar aquí – dije precipitadamente.

- Está bien – en su rostro apareció aquella sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración, de su rostro desapareció todo rastro de tristeza – entonces ahora regreso – dijo mientras ponía la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté

- Pues tengo que recoger mi coche – me recordó ahora el a mí – y como tu acabas de recordármelo no es bueno que tu madre me vea medio desnudo, así como a la mía no le gustara que haya perdido mi ropa así que voy por ella – puntualizó.

- Está bien – acepté.

- No tardare – prometió, y se deslizó con agilidad hacia afuera.

Me quedé en silencio esperando escuchar el momento en que sus alas se extendieran antes de emprender el vuelo pero no se oyó ni el zumbido de una mosca; mi curiosidad me obligó a investigar, pero afuera no había ni un rastro de su presencia.

Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar todo lo que había pasado hoy, me sentía fuera de lugar y me recosté en el sillón. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme antes que Fernando o mi madre volvieran, comí rápidamente lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador. Aunque no lo pareciera sentía que este había sido el día más largo de mi vida, no podía recordar nada salvo la breve plática con Fernando en ese pequeño claro del bosque.

Decidí terminar la tarea de Lógica e Historia para que el tiempo se me pasara volando pero paso una hora y Fernando no regresaba, así que decidí ver la televisión.

Mi madre llegó más temprano de lo esperado, pero como siempre sólo bebió un vaso de leche y se encerró en su cuarto, en cuanto dieron las diez me dirigí a mi recamara.

Mientras intentaba encontrar el interruptor de la luz un sonido me distrajo y me dejó paralizada, afuera de mi ventana el batir de unas alas y la sombra de un ángel hicieron que casi tropezara intentando caminar rápidamente para abrir la ventana de un tirón. Su rostro apiñonado y angelical me esperaba detrás del cristal.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – susurró con su voz profunda, después me sonrió.

- Claro – creí que no entraría, pero no supe cómo se las arregló para entrar por el pequeño rectángulo que era mi ventana aun con sus enormes alas extendidas - ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunté cerrando la ventana tras él.

- A casa, tuve que arreglar un par de cosas – estaba acostado a lo largo de mi cama, me acerqué a él – Espera – me dijo cuándo me recosté contra la base, a su lado.

- ¿Q…? - sus labios acallaron mi pregunta.

En un segundo tuve su cuerpo perfecto y cálido sobre mí, mientras sus brazos de hierro se posaron a ambos lados de la almohada en la que estaba recostada, sólo podía sentirlo a él, su presencia y sus alas; de color dorado refulgente que se había desplegado y nos envolvían a ambos dentro de una especie de escudo.

Me besó como nunca lo había hecho, aunque me parecía extraño, sus labios parecían arder debajo de los míos mientras su olor se me metía en todos los sentidos. Me apretó en torno suyo y me besó debajo de la mandíbula mientras yo recuperaba la respiración.

Mi corazón latía contra mis costillas desbocado. De repente dejó de estar sobre mí, y lo tuve volando a escasos treinta centímetros de la cama, después dejó de flotar, sus alas se replegaron en su espalda y aterrizó de pie frente a la ventana.

- Julieta – suspiró, lo tuve frente a mí con tal rapidez que me desorienté – me vuelves… loco – me apretó en torno a él mientras absorbía el olor de mi pelo suelto – ¿de verdad no te importa lo que soy?

- Claro que no.

- Claro – no estaba del todo convencido.

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el ceño confundida.

- Pues, es sólo que me preguntaba, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se sentó sobre la cama y yo en su regazo, esta vez sólo acarició mi rostro.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, es que ahora que sabes que soy, me pregunto cómo es que esto va a funcionar y quisiera saber qué piensas tú al respecto; porque tú no entiendes lo… complicado que es que yo te amé.

- Entonces explícamelo todo – lo reté.

- No es el momento, además no sé qué pasaría si te lo dijera.

- Creo o mejor dicho estoy segura que podre con ello.

- Eso dices ahora, pero cuando veas lo que puede pasar no dirás lo mismo – replicó con fiereza.

- Claro que si, además lo único que me importa es lo que siento por ti.

- Y lo único que a mí me importa es lo que yo siento por ti – contraatacó él.

Se oyó que alguien venia rápidamente por el pasillo, mi madre. Fernando abrió la ventana y despareció rápidamente por ella en el preciso instante en que mi madre abría la puerta.

- Julieta, ¿con quién estabas hablando? – preguntó mi madre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Con nadie – le mentí.

- Mira sé que no estoy loca, acabo de escuchar voces mientras subía las escaleras.

- Mamá de verdad no hablaba con nadie, ¿segura que no dejaste la tele encendida otra vez? – la vi dudar un momento antes de responder, mientras pensaba bien su respuesta aunque creo que la sabía.

- Muy bien – dijo sonriendo – perdóname enserio – se disculpó mientras me besaba en la frente.

- No te preocupes, enserio.

- Bueno señorita, buenas noches y ya apaga esta luz – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la ventana seguía abierta.

- Te quiero mamá – le dije.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me dirigí a la ventana y me asomé hacia la noche.

- ¿A quién buscas? – la voz venía detrás de mí.

- Pues a ti – repuse cerrando la ventana de nuevo – estuvo cerca – respiré con normalidad.

Apagó la luz mientras yo me metía debajo de las cobijas y ponía en orden las preguntas que quería hacerle. Se acercó a mí con sigilo para que mi madre, a tan sólo dos habitaciones no lo escuchara de nuevo. Sonreí.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? - preguntó mientras se recostaba a mi lado en la cama.

- Estaba pensando en que diría mi madre si te encontrara en mi cuarto y aquí en mi cama – volví a reír.

- Cierto – él también sonrió – al menos no se dio cuenta, no me imagino que haría conmigo si nos descubriera. Pero tuvimos suerte, porque estoy seguro que tu padre me mataría – dijo en broma intentando aguantarse la risa.

En cuanto dijo eso recordé que mi padre aun no sabía nada, lo que era lógico porque sólo llevaba dos días con Fernando aunque había planeado decírselo por teléfono para ahorrarme un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él, sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada ya que no dejaría de llamar hasta tener una buena explicación. Temblé.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mi novio, serio.

- Mi padre – logré escupir entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? Tu padre, ¿Qué?

- Am… - dudé y posé la mirada en su mano que descansaba en la mía – pues que el aún no sabe nada.

- Es normal solo tenemos dos días juntos – contestó mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente al igual que mi madre.

- Pues si… pero a él le gusta que le digan las cosas en el instante que suceden – recordé lo que mi madre me había dicho sobre el tema.

- Tú no te preocupes ¿sí?, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien no creo que intente matarme – ignoró mi expresión de terror y continuó – ahora recuerdo que tu querías hacerme unas cuantas preguntas ¿o me equivoco?

- Cierto – recordé.

- Entonces estoy a tus órdenes.

**Me** incorporé y observé su rostro perfecto escasamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

- Lo que quiero saber es…, sé que me dijiste que existen distintos tipos de ángeles y cada uno cumple cierta función pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo lo hacen?

- Interesante – me respondió esbozando una media sonrisa – veras como te dije hay tres distintos tipos de ángeles y sobretodo los guardianes o mensajeros tienen "talentos" extras para cumplir sus tareas

- ¿Qué clase de talentos?

- Veamos, te pondré un ejemplo ya que yo nunca he estado en el cielo y no sé muy bien cómo se manifiestan ahí, ¿está bien? – espero mi respuesta pero yo solo pude asentir – los mensajeros son ángeles enviados a la tierra, debido a que ellos tienen que recorrer grandes distancias solos, y los ángeles tenemos ciertos enemigos que podrían aprovecharse de eso y destruirnos así que algunos ángeles tienen o mejor dicho tenemos talentos para defendernos.

Hay algunos ángeles que por ejemplo pueden controlar el clima o por ejemplo viajar en el tiempo. En esencia tienen dones para protegerse y defender el mensaje o la persona que tengan que cuidar; todas las clases de ángeles: los oscuros, los caídos y los guardianes o mensajeros tenemos un don. Pero en especial los que viven "arriba" – entrecomillo con ambas manos - poseen dones, y con más intensidad a diferencia de los que vivimos en territorio neutral o los oscuros ya que es más difícil y rara vez se nace con alguno, porque en el paraíso todos los dones son entregados por Dios

- ¿Tú posees algún tipo de "talento"?

- Si – eso me sorprendió

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Yo puedo influir en el clima, realmente el clima se ajusta un poco dependiendo mi estado de ánimo, y también puedo controlar los cuatro elementos pero es más sencillo eso que el clima, ya que antes que pueda hacer algo para cambiar mi estado de ánimo el cambio ya ha sucedido

- Eso me recuerda – mi mente se perdió entre los recuerdos, hasta que localizo el día lluvioso en que me beso por primera vez – el día que me besaste, ¿fuiste tú el causante de la lluvia?

- Si

- Entonces, estabas triste – no se lo pregunte

- No – rechazo – en realidad estaba nervioso y algo enojado conmigo mismo

- ¿Entonces porque llovió?

- No lo sé, es la primera vez que me sucede algo parecido – el tono en como lo dijo me hizo pensar que estaba avergonzado

- Hum. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, se me escapo un largo bostezo

Tomo las cobijas y me abrigo con ellas.

Puse la cabeza en su regazo mientras el pasaba sus dedos entre mi cabello, lo oí murmurar algo que no pude entender y después suspiro.

- Te amo – dijo de repente con una profunda tristeza

- Yo también – le respondí mientras me incorporaba y depositaba un beso en sus labios, no quería que se sintiera triste

Reacciono al contacto de mis labios enseguida y mi corazón latió frenético, pero el beso no duro mucho.

- Mi dulce y tierna Julieta, duérmete ya – canturreo complacido

Me sonroje, enseguida me acosté mientras él me rodeaba entre sus brazos y ahí envuelta en ellos me quede dormida.

Esa noche soñé que caminaba sin rumbo y sola por el bosque perdida entra la maleza mientras un ángel preocupado y protector guiaba mi camino.


	6. La Verdad

**LA VERDAD**

Un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar me despertó la mañana siguiente. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana tenía ese tono gris que da paso al alba, el comienzo de otro día; mi reloj indicaba que eran las seis treinta de la madrugada.

Fernando ya no estaba, en su lugar un extraño y rugoso papel de color negro estaba sobre la libreta del mismo color que había encontrado y decía:

_Lo siento tuve que irme a mitad de la noche… volveré tan rápido como pueda, surgió un problema en casa lo siento._

_FERNANDO_

Bajé las escaleras tambaleándome en dirección a la cocina.

Como todos los domingos mi madre me había preparado hot cakes antes de poner manos a la obra en el pequeño vivero que tenía en el patio trasero. En cuanto terminé con los hot cakes bebí un poco de leche, lavé los trastes en el fregadero mientras el sol salía por el oriente y preparé el desayuno de mi madre.

Mamá entro a la casa a eso de las ocho con un pequeño ramo de lirios rojos mis flores favoritas, sonreí en cuanto los vi. Su pantalón estaba manchado de tierra y restos de pasto hasta las rodillas.

- Hola cariño – me saludo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y las flores en mis manos – estas son para ti

- Gracias – dije sonriente – te prepare el desayuno

- Gracias, huele bien – contesto riendo mientras se lavaba las manos y llenaba un florero de plástico con agua – toma, después de acabar con esto me daré una ducha

- Está bien, yo iré a poner esto en mi cuarto – grite mientras subía las escaleras

Subí sin mucho entusiasmo las escaleras. Deposite las el jarrón de con las flores sobre el pequeño tocador de marco dorado que estaba entre la cama y la ventana. No sabía cuánto tardaría el en regresar así que decidí buscar algo para leer.

Entonces, mientras repasaba todos mis libros con la mirada recordé el extraño diario que había encontrado el viernes, me dirigí al escritorio, puse la nota de Fernando a un lado y tome el diario. Conecte mi pequeño mp3 a las bocinas, seleccione la carpeta de música de mi cantante favorita y acostada en la cama abrí el cuaderno donde lo había dejado.

22 de Noviembre:

Hoy fui a dar una vuelta por el límite del bosque con mi hermana esperando encontrarme con él.

Isa se puso hecha una furia porque no quería llegar tarde a casa pero la convencí de esperar, me echo un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y la obediencia. Le molesto y hasta se mostró un poco ofendida porque le dije que regresara a casa, que yo lo esperaría sola y ella exclamo:

- ¡Estás loca!, como piensas que te voy a dejar sola aquí

- No me pasara nada, además no soy la única persona que está aquí – apunte

Lo sé, a veces me irrita pero en el preciso instante en que me dijo eso su voz perfecta y pulcra la tranquilizó, me acompaño a mí y a mi hermana hasta aquí, hasta la casa pero todo lo bueno que sentí mientras caminaba del brazo con el despareció en cuanto mi padre le grito que se alejara de mí y lo amenazó de muerte, estoy echa un verdadero desastre.

La siguiente página estaba fechada el día siguiente:

23 de Noviembre:

Estaba segura de poder seguir con esto, pese a lo que el pensara. Nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida, lo amo más que a nada y quiero estar con él por siempre pero… Querido diario, ¿por qué me duele tanto tener que dejar atrás a Fernando?, ¿Por qué?

Hoy hable con Jordan sobre el tema y se mostró reacio al contestar mis preguntas sobre Fernando, ahora la teoría de sus hermanas me parece más lógica.

Pero dime, ¿es normal que este feliz y no asustada por lo que él es?, yo me encuentro feliz aunque él sea un…

23 de Noviembre pero a medianoche:

No puedo creer todos los secretos que se esconden en este lugar y mucho menos que tantas… personas estén dispuestas a matarme, pero ahora lo sé. Como prueba está mi vestido manchado con mi propia sangre.

Me duele la cabeza, y la sangre de mi brazo aún está caliente.

Sé que los hago sufrir a ambos pero no he podido tomar una decisión y lo más probable es que nunca la tome, si muriera me sentiría horriblemente culpable por haberlos dejado a ambos esperando mi decisión, si pudiera les juraría a ambos regresar de algún modo y darles mi respuesta, si pudiera regresaría después de morir…

A veces pienso que mi vida sería más fácil si no los quisiera tanto a ambos… ya no tengo tiempo, tal vez esto sea lo último que tu sepas de mí.

Y en efecto era lo último que su diario había sabido de ella, porque la página siguiente estaba en blanco.

No estaba segura de que lo que estaba ahí escrito fuera verdad porque en el remoto caso de que lo fuera casi todo carecía de sentido. Observe de nuevo el ultimo y pequeño párrafo… un extraño sentimiento de reconocimiento me invadió, una barrera oscura y difusa se abrió paso en mi mente…

… al ver esas palabras escritas tan pulcramente, y ese Diario.

Mi Diario, pensé.

- ¿Qué haces tú con eso? – la voz alarmada y enojada de Fernando provoco que el cuaderno cayera contra el suelo

- Ahhh...

- No lo leas – se deslizo del marco de la ventana hacia el suelo rápidamente y alejo ese extraño cuaderno de mi

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que no deberías haberlo leído! – me grito lleno de ira

- Lo… lo siento – mi voz se quebró al final, su enojo me tomo desprevenida nunca antes lo había visto así

- Julieta…

- Olvídalo, es culpa mía – me tire sobre la cama con las lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos

- Soy un estúpido, perdóname - se disculpó

- ¿Por qué te molesto que lo leyera? – señale el cuaderno con ojos llorosos

- No puedo decírtelo

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – grite

- Es… complicado – se excusó

- Aun así quiero saberlo – mis cambios de humor eran extraños

- No estoy seguro que digas lo mismo si te lo dijera – su mirada feroz me reto – ni yo quisiera saberlo – susurró

- Fernando – comencé dirigiendo mi vista a la suya – no sé qué es lo que me escondes pero empiezo a creer que es algo bastante malo, si antes que me dijeras lo que eres no me habías ocultado nada, no veo porque ahora lo hagas, así que… maldita sea Fernando dímelo - era el discurso más acalorado que le había dicho nunca

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? – su voz reflejaba tensión y sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos

- Si – respondí aun acalorada

- Perfecto, ¡vamos! – antes que pudiera reaccionar me tomo en brazos y atravesó la ventana de un salto durante el cual sus esplendidas alas se extendieron un segundo antes de emprender el vuelo

El viento se azotaba contra mi rostro, mientras volábamos a una velocidad imposible.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tu querías saber la verdad, pues tenemos que ir a donde mi vida termino – replico con voz dura como la roca y fría como el hielo

- Fernando, no quiero ir a ninguna parte, solo quiero que me digas por favor que es lo que está pasando – le rogué, disminuyo la velocidad, por fin pude abrir bien los ojos y los pose en los suyos

- Está bien, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde podamos hablar

Sus alas volvieron a moverse con rapidez y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más ya nos encontrábamos descendiendo en picada sobre un lugar familiar.

A mi mente llego el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y todos los domingos mis padres me llevaban al mirador para observar toda la ciudad de Morelia desde uno de los lugares más tranquilos de la ciudad. Fernando aterrizo con suavidad sobre el barandal de cantera, apenas y se tambaleo aunque me tenía cargada. De un salto aterrizo de nuevo sobre el suelo, y me coloco con suavidad sobre el barandal donde me senté; el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

- Muy bien, hablemos – entrecerró los ojos mientras replegaba sus alas

- ¡Perfecto! – dije con más valentía de la necesaria

- Tú ya sabes que te amo – sonrió con suficiencia

- Sí, pero n… - me interrumpió a mitad de la frase

- Mira, promete que me oirás hasta el final, promete que no dirás ni una sola palabra hasta que oigas todo lo que tengo que decirte

- Está bien, lo prometo

Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro frente a mí, me sentía nerviosa cada instante que pasaba pero él seguía sin decir nada, pude oírlo mascullar cosas inteligibles, en lo que supuse estaría ordenando sus ideas. El sol del mediodía caía a plomo sobre nosotros.

Me sentía en un balanceo algo inestable donde me encontraba sentada, le eche una mirada al paisaje que se encontraba detrás de mí y en cuanto vi la distancia en la que estábamos un vértigo horrible me hizo perder el equilibrio. Sabía lo que pasaría incluso antes de que sus protectores brazos me envolvieran con fuerza mientras sus alas se agitaban tras de él.

- Julieta, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no volver a hacerme eso? – replico con dulzura – créeme que he vivido demasiado tiempo sin ver tu rostro y sentir tu calor, y no creo volver a soportar semejante condena

- Lo siento, ¿pero qué quieres decir? – esta vez me senté en una pequeña banca de madera que estaba lo más alejada posible de la orilla

- Pues… yo… - sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios carnosos reflejaron cierto grado de tensión – pues en realidad no sé cómo decírtelo sin asustarte

- Ya te lo dije – respondí con tono desenfadado – no creo que vaya a asustarme

- Ya veremos – sonrió

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera más deprisa. A sus espaldas el sol dorado y el inmenso cielo azul se extendían hasta el horizonte.

- Recuerdas que te dije que me había enamorado una vez

- Si – susurre

- Pues entonces también recuerdas que le paso a ella – sus ojos se centraron en mi rostro mientras seguía hablando, asentí lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

- Nunca había pensado en eso antes… - conteste - ¿Por qué?

- Y, ¿crees que sea posible? – ignoro mi pregunta y me respondió con otra

- Tal vez, la verdad es que nunca he pensado mucho en esas cosas

- ¿Y si te dijera que yo ya te conocía de antes? – sus ojos achocolatados refulgieron como joyas

- ¡¿…?! – no supe que decirle pero estaba segura que mi rostro denotaba la duda y la sorpresa sin necesidad de expresarlas en voz alta

- ¿De veras no me recuerdas? – acerco su rostro al mío, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me resulto incomodo después de un par de minutos – Mi tierna Julieta, sé que aún me recuerdas, sé que no me has olvidado

- ¿Qué? – pregunte asustada realmente, me levante de la banca y me dirigí hacia las escaleras de cantera

- Julieta. Tú ya lo sabes, por eso reaccione tan mal al ver que habías leído el Diario

- Me… estas asustando de verdad – le grite alejándome de él, su rostro me observaba con tristeza

- Tu medalla, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que la tuviste? No tuve el valor de dártela en persona sabía que no la aceptarías, la deje bajo una vid

Sus palabras me detuvieron en el preciso instante en que mi pie derecho se había posado en el primer escalón.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – dije las palabras una por una

- Porque yo te lo di, al principio la primera vez que te vi en el parque creí que me había vuelto loco, que solo era mi imaginación. Pero tenía que estar seguro, así que decidí acercarme a ti – su voz sonaba lejana perdida en ese primer día que lo vi, sus ojos cálidos veían al horizonte – me sorprendí muchísimo al ver tu gran parecido con ella, fue como si esos cien años no hubieran pasado quise tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte que nunca te había olvidado pero me recordé a mí mismo que bien podrías no ser tú, al ver esa chispa de vida en tus ojos y ver como la duda cruzaba tu rostro estuve casi seguro que me habías reconocido pero al ver que no decías nada tuve que actuar, después de dejarte ahí sola estuve todo el fin de semana intentando averiguar cómo era posible que te parecieras tanto a ella; en mi mente podía ver con absoluta claridad tu rostro, no el de ella, el tuyo; tus ojos, tu sonrisa.

Regrese al parque el día siguiente con la esperanza de verte de nuevo ahí y averiguar más de ti, pero nunca apareciste, y entonces de repente el lunes mientras me dirigía al salón de clase, de la nada caíste en mis brazos. Me sentí feliz, más feliz de lo que me había sentido nunca, pude ver como tu sentías lo mismo, en ese momento decidí no dejarte ir de nuevo, no podía permitirme que te pasara nada malo – sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los míos, me sentí realmente trapazada por su amor – como ya había ocurrido una vez hace tanto tiempo.

Como ya le había pasado a ella, cuando murió.

Cuando ella murió… me sentía incapaz de seguir con vida, pero entonces después de tanto tiempo te encontré a ti, sé que tal vez estés pensando que tú me interesas solamente porque te pareces a ella pero no es verdad.

- ¿Y no es esa la razón por la que estas a mi lado? – inquirí

- No en absoluto, si bien eres como ella físicamente, no lo eres en tu forma de ser; tú eres como el aire que respiro te necesito, con ella me sentía bien, pero contigo te juro que cuando no te veo siento que muero. Me enamore de ti, lo supe desde la primera vez que hable contigo, me fascinaron tus expresiones y tu forma de expresarte.

- ¿Cómo murió? – dirigí mi vista hacia la vista panorámica de la ciudad

- ¿Realmente tiene importancia? – pregunto con voz dolida

- No pero quiero saberlo – le dije en voz baja, algo asustada

- No tengas miedo – me abrazo – no dejare que te pase nada

- No tengo miedo – dije con convicción - dímelo

- Pues… fue mi… mi hermano – pude sentir como se puso rígido detrás de mí – el… el maldito, la torturo hasta la muerte – identifique la ira que destilaba su voz pero que intentaba controlar – ocurrió antes del amanecer, creímos que la convertiría

- ¿Convertirla? – pregunte temerosa

- Sí, pero eso te lo explicare después – me prometió

- Espera – recordé el día que lo había conocido y la verdadera razón por la que había estado en el parque ese día - ¿de casualidad ella no tenía una herida en el pecho? – sentí una opresión en el corazón

- Si – respondió sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo lo vi – fui presa del pánico al recordar el rostro mortífero de mi pesadilla – era igual a ti – me estremecí entre sus brazos – pero su piel tenía un tono pálido y sus ojos eran oscuros

- Sí, pero no te preocupes ya nos encargamos de eso – lo observe confundida – quiero decir que lo matamos – su voz se cargó de odio

- ¡¿Lo mataste?! – el tono de mi voz se elevo

- No teníamos otra opción – se lamento

- No quiero saber más de eso

- Muy bien – nos callamos unos segundos

- Éramos amigos – recordé, me miro con fijeza

- Cierto – supo a que me refería – tu nunca quisiste que fuéramos más que eso

- ¿Enserio? – mi voz sonó más sorprendida de lo que esperaba

- Si, recuerdo la vez que intenté robarte un beso – sonrió – aun no puedo creer que me hayas golpeado

- Lo siento – dije como acto reflejo, volvió a reírse

- Jajaja. No te preocupes en realidad no fuiste tu

- Aun así

- Pero en realidad no te pareces nada a ella, sí bien físicamente son parecidas no en la forma de ser, ella era rebelde, intrépida y siempre se arriesgaba; por el contrario tú eres más madura, consiente y racional que ella, pero así te amo.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – me molestaba que no me dijera su nombre

- En realidad, me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijiste tu nombre

- Ah, entonces también se llamaba Julieta – caí en la cuenta aunque ya lo había pensado

- Sí, pero tú me gustas más, es más fácil estar contigo; con ella tenía que estarla vigilando todo el tiempo para que no le pasara nada porque nunca se estaba quieta, y contigo aunque no hagas nada arriesgado tengo que cuidarte porque al parecer tu propio enemigo eres tú misma – bromeo

Ignore su broma y pregunte:

- ¿Tu hermano era un ángel? – su expresión cambio

- No, mira Julieta ya te había dicho antes que no solo había ángeles aquí en la tierra

- Si

- Pues mi hermano era una de esas… cosas – escupió la última palabra entre dientes

- Recuerdo que dijiste que a ellos se les llamo cazadores

- Exacto – por su expresión al parecer no quería seguir con el tema

- ¿Y qué son? – tenía que saberlo

- Antes que nada tienes que saber que tu mundo está plagado de criaturas, no solo hay ángeles, hay de todo tipo existen desde la creación de la tierra. Pero en especial los cazadores son nuestro contrario ya te lo había dicho

- Está bien, lo entiendo pero, ¿Qué son? – la ansiedad y la duda me carcomían por dentro

- Son… Demonios – la última palabra se quedó flotando en el aire con cierto rencor

- Demonios – repetí, en ese instante mil imágenes llenaron mi mente y las últimas tres se pegaron a mi mente:

Un bosque interminable rodeado por un rio, el rostro de Fernando mientras caminaba de su mano y el rostro perfecto de alguien que no había visto en esta vida…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Fernando alarmado

- Nada, es solo que… ¿Dónde viví antes? – había querido preguntarle sobre el muchacho pero algo me dijo que no era tiempo

- En un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, tus padres se dedicaban a recolectar las uvas para fabricar vino – eso me sorprendió

- Qué raro – comente – mi padre se dedica a eso

- ¿Enserio? – parecía tan sorprendido como yo

- Si

- Que coincidencia – respondió con acidez

- Fernando – lo llamé, acaricio mi rostro

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando dijiste que creyeron que tu hermano me había… mejor dicho la había convertido, ¿pensaron que la había convertido en un demonio? – inquirí aterrada

- Si, en aquel tiempo hubiera preferido eso a verla morir – el sol empezaba a teñir el cielo con tonos anaranjados – de echo en un primer momento cuando nos encontramos en el parque creí que eras un demonio o un vampiro – rio amargamente cuando dijo la palabra "vampiro" esbozo una media sonrisa

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – eso me distrajo de lo que realmente deseaba saber

- Tu piel – puso su mano junto a la mía – solo ellos tienen la piel tan blanca y pálida

- ¿La otra Julieta era morena?

- Hum… pues tenía la piel blanca pero no tanto como la tuya - me explicó - Creí que no te iba a encontrar jamás – susurro con nostalgia

- Yo también – le respondí

Y era cierto, porque Fernando era mi otra mitad, era más de lo que yo había supuesto encontrar y me amaría para siempre; justo en ese momento mientras conversábamos sobre mi vida pasada me sentía más cómoda y más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

Fernando me llevo a casa, donde al parecer mi madre no se había dado cuenta que no estaba.

- ¿Qué más has podido recordar? – inquirió realmente interesado

- Pues – dudé no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría – recuerdo que caí de un árbol una vez

- Sí, eso paso antes de que volviera – sonrió depositando un beso en mis labios - ¿Qué más?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste al doctor? – el asintió

- Me corte porque en realidad minutos antes había recordado algo, pero ese recuerdo es confuso y también recordé a un muchacho – su expresión se endureció

- Déjame adivinar, se trata de él, ¿no?

- Pues no recuerdo su nombre, solo recuerdo que ella estaba enamorada de él

- Jordan – volvió el rostro hacia el cristal de la ventana – así se llamaba

- Yo te amo a ti, yo no podría amar lo que no conozco, porque podría estar enamorada de una mentira – susurre apasionadamente – olvidémoslo a el

- No quiero que vuelva a pasar, es solo eso. No me preocupa si lo amas a él yo siempre respetaría tu decisión

- Ya tome mi decisión – dije convencida

- No digas eso, todo puede pasar, mañana podrías enamorarte de otra persona que no sea yo… ni él – dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente

- No me importa el futuro, lo único que me preocupa es el presente y tú eres el mío

- Y espero poder convertirme en tu futuro – respondió antes de besarme como nunca lo había echo

La cabeza me daba vueltas y el corazón latía desesperado; sus labios feroces como brasas de fuego se abrían paso entre mis labios al igual que el fuego mientras consumía todo a su alrededor, después de unos segundos empecé a jadear en busca de aire. Me envolvió con ternura entre sus brazos.

- ¿Crees en verdad que ella reencarno en mí? – le pregunte mientras me concentraba en respirar con normalidad

- Es lo más probable – repuso con suavidad, riéndose – nunca antes había conocido a una chica que se pareciese tanto a ella

- ¿Cómo funciona?, no lo entiendo – me acurruque más a el

- Según lo poco que pude averiguar con mi familia, ellos creen que sucede gracias a tu parecido con ella, y el entorno en el que naciste que es casi el mismo que el de ella, porque bien podrías no recordar nada de tu otra vida y físicamente seguir siendo igual.

Mi padre piensa que es solo una coincidencia el parecido físico pero nada más – suspiro – creo que no pensara lo mismo cuando le diga que si recuerdas tu vida pasada.

- ¿Los conozco a ellos? – me refería a su familia

- Si, de echo mi hermana quiere conocerte

- Ah, creo que sería un placer – dije nerviosa, el intento contener su risa

- No tienes que hacerlo - me tranquilizó

- Tal vez me ayude a recordar – me dije a mi misma

- Tal vez – coincidió encogiéndose de hombros – aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras – admitió. Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa

- ¿Por qué preferirías que no lo hiciera? – inquirí frunciendo el ceño, el me miro sin decir nada

Estuvimos así un largo minuto, durante el cual me observo con fijeza; no pude saber lo que delataba mi rostro, solo sentía como mi frente se poblaba de arrugas por la incertidumbre pero el de Fernando denotaba fiereza y miedo.

- No me malinterpretes – exclamo al fin – sé que todo sería más fácil para ti, comprendiendo tu pasado – sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, reacción provocada ante sus siguientes palabras – Sin embargo preferiría que no lo hicieras, preferiría que esto no estuviera pasando, que solo fueras Julieta, mi Julieta, la de siempre y que no te vieras envuelta en este mundo. No quiero que te suceda nada malo, no quiero que te pase nada de lo que le ocurrió a ella

- No me pasara nada – intente tranquilizarlo – siempre estaré a tu lado

- Claro que no te pasara nada, porque yo no dejare que te suceda algo malo, estaré contigo mientras sea necesario protegerte y, claro mientras quieras que este contigo

- No quiero que pienses en el futuro, ya te lo dije

- Está bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya un par de horas – dijo liberándome de su abrazo y levantándose con facilidad de la cama

- ¿A dónde iras?

- Tengo que hablar de esto con mis padres – me respondió

- Ok, te esperare aquí – dije resignada

- Cuídate – me acaricio la mejilla y desapareció velozmente por la ventana

Observe el marco de la ventana un par de minutos antes de dirigirme a la cocina para ver que tanto hacia mi madre.

Mi madre cubierta de harina caminaba de aquí para allá por toda la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirí

- Pues ¿qué crees que hago? – me sonrió

- No quiero saberlo – dije medio en broma

- Claro, tu sabes que todos los domingos practico un poco algo de mis propias recetas

- Aja, pues yo me voy a dar una ducha y terminare mi tarea – no quería que me usara de conejillo de indias al momento de probar sus experimentos

- Espera un segundo – me llamo – tu padre está molesto contigo porque no le has llamado y porque tampoco le has contestado sus correos

- Lo hare enseguida – respondí alejándome de la cocina

Después de ducharme, cepillarme los dientes y amarrarme el cabello en una cola de caballo abrí mi correo electrónico.

Tenía un par de correos de Edna, y uno que mi padre me había enviado esta mañana.

**¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas?, ¿acaso mi pequeña oculta algo?**

**Te tengo una sorpresa, pero te la daré esta semana cuando vaya a visitarte. Te extraño.**

**P.D.**

**Tu madre me dijo que por fin decidiste usar el auto.**

Observe el monitor de la computadora con muda sorpresa, me había olvidado por completo de que mi padre no sabía nada. Evalué los pros y los contras de decirle o no a mi padre que tenía novio. Los pros: dejar de fingir que no pasaba nada y evitar que mi padre reaccionara mal antes de que por obra del destino se enterara por otra parte, los contras: que me prohibiera seguir con Fernando hasta tal extremo de meterme a un colegio de señoritas.

Tal vez estaba llevando mi imaginación muy lejos pero conociendo el carácter de mi padre estaba segura que era capaz de eso y muchas cosas más; al final decidí hablarle con la verdad aunque no me atreví a esperar hasta tenerlo frente a frente, así que opte por decírselo por correo.

**Papá lo siento, he tenido que terminar un trabajo con Edna y los exámenes finales me tienen ocupada.**

**Y si por fin decidí usarlo, mi madre se mostró contenta de que dejara de andar por ahí sola, lo se parece imposible; este… Hum… pues la verdad es que si te he ocultado algo pero no quiero que te de un ataque, tengo novio; tranquilo eso paso hace dos días, sé que tal vez te tome por sorpresa pero de verdad lo quiero y el a mí, te lo explicare todo cuando vengas.**

**Te quiero, Julieta.**

Presione "enviar" con cierto temor pero me sentí realmente mejor, eso de ocultarle cosas a mi papá no me parecía correcto, aunque claro, le estaba ocultando algo más grande pero estaba convencida que ni él ni mamá lo entenderían.

Cerré el correo y apagué la computadora.

Me sentía ansiosa cuando revise el reloj, apenas había pasado media hora desde que Fernando se había ido. Me pase la mano por el cuello con lentitud hasta que sentí el pequeño dije que me había regalado, los zafiros refulgían tenuemente como si tuvieran una especie de luz interna, sabía que él no quería que yo recordara todo sobre el pasado, pero yo tenía que saberlo todo. Estaba convencida de que si realmente quería estar con él para siempre antes tendría que entender todo sobre su mundo, ese mundo tan extraño y al parecer terrorífico.

Me estruje los sesos buscando alguna forma o algún lugar donde pudiera recordar… pero, ¿Dónde?, el único lugar que me venía a la mente era ese pequeño claro del bosque donde estaba ese misterioso árbol, y para el caso ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que ¿Cómo recordar?, al menos si tuviera sus cosas, mejor dicho nuestras cosas, alguna prenda o una fotografía pero no me quedaba nada, porque Fernando se había llevado el Diario para mostrárselo a su familia.

Ojala supiera algo de ella, como por ejemplo las cosas que le gustaba hacer o cualquier cosa que me acercara a sus recuerdos. Estaba claro que las pocas veces que había recordado algo había sido accidental, la primera vez había llegado cuando dormía y las otras gracias a situaciones similares a las de los recuerdos; esto parecía imposible.

Exhale con fuerza y me deje caer en la cama.

El regalo de Fernando se agito y entonces lo recordé, él me había dicho que también se lo había dado a ella, entonces tal vez pudiera recordar algo gracias a esto. Me quite la medalla del cuello y la sostuve frente a mí.

Conforme pasaban los segundos fui poniéndome más paranoica, ¿Por qué no pasaba nada?; si esto también había sido de ella debía de tener algún tipo de conexión, agite el medallón y nada. Uff debía de estar volviéndome loca, aunque eso ya lo había pensado antes.

- Vamos, ayúdame no puedo hacer esto sola – dije en voz alta – quiero entender que fue lo que paso

Si estaba realmente chiflada.

Volví a ponerme la medalla y en lugar de seguir intentando averiguar algo imposible analicé todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo:

Primero; Fernando decidió revelarme su secreto, algo realmente increíble y excitante aunque en realidad sabía muy poco de él y su mundo.

Segundo; al parecer una chica que había estado enamorada de Fernando y otro chico reencarno en mí.

Y Tercero; aunque no estaba segura de nada, al parecer había más de lo que Fernando había querido contarme, mucho más, algo en mi interior me decía que eso que me ocultaba había tenido que ver con su decisión de revelarme su secreto.

Sabía que esto era un error, estaba segura en un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido para recordar algo. Me aferre con fuerza a la rama del sauce que estaba en el patio frontal de mi casa mientras deslizaba lentamente mis pies; sabía que no era un manzano pero serviría.

Las hojas del árbol me impedían ver por donde se deslizaban mis pies, olía demasiado a vegetación y había demasiadas cosas enredadas entre las ramas. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, que alivio que nadie estuviera viendo y entonces sabiendo que era una estupidez me deje caer contra el pasto.

Enseguida me arrepentí, toda la necesidad y la desesperación que había sentido por averiguar algo desapareció en cuanto vi el duro y frio suelo debajo de mí.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz alarmada de Fernando, provoco que cerrara los ojos y entonces antes de golpearme el me sostuvo - ¿intentas matarte?

- No – le replique, sus ojos brillaban con una preocupación desquiciada

- ¿Entonces, que es lo que pretendes?, ¿dime acaso estas harta de mí? – me solté de sus brazos y aterrice en el suelo

- Estaba intentando recordar algo, sé que tu no quieres que lo haga pero necesito saberlo

- No lo necesitas, tu vida ya es bastante complicada sin saberlo – objeto

- ¿Sabes algo?, creo que me ocultas algo – frunció el ceño y su rostro angelical se convirtió en una máscara fría e inexpresiva

- No quiero pelear – me tendió la mano

- Fernando – empecé exasperada

- Shhh – me callo – por favor, prometo explicártelo todo, incluso te ayudare a recordar lo que quieras, pero hoy no – su boca se torció en una sonrisa apacible y cálida, tome su mano

- Está bien – acepte resignada

- Hum. No quiero que estés molesta, compréndeme yo solo quiero descansar de todo esto – nos señaló con la mano a ambos – sé que no lo parece pero tu vida y mi amor por ti se han complicado demasiado en tan solo tres días

- No estoy molesta – era la verdad no podía estar molesta con él, con mi ángel, lo mire a los ojos sonriendo

- Siempre te protegeré, no lo olvides

- No tienes que protegerme – le dije

- Lo sé, pero aun así lo hare. No quiero volver a perderte – sus ojos cálidos y oscuros, abrasadores consumieron mi fuerza.

- Ok, ¿sabes otra cosa? – inquirí sonriendo de nuevo

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero

- Genial. Hum… cierra los ojos – se sonrió a si mismo

- ¿Para qué?

- Solo hazlo – se limitó a responder – tengo ganas de hacer algo

Lentamente cerré los ojos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, me imaginaba que quería hacer yo sentía la loca necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Me cargo y me beso lentamente en los labios, antes de que pasara medio minuto mi respiración ya se había vuelto irregular, pude sentir como su mano se enroscaba con delicadeza en mi cintura. Pude oír como subía los escalones de la puerta y el preciso momento en que esta se cerraba al entrar.

- "¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Culpa deliciosamente reprochada! ¡Devuélveme mi pecado!" – susurró contra mi oído, antes de volver a besarme

Sus labios embriagadores como la miel más dulce, se deslizaron lentamente por mi hombro, mi mano se deslizó hacia su playera deteniéndose sobre su pecho febril. Con la otra mano aferre su rostro hacia el mío obligando a sus labios a encontrarse de nuevo con los míos.

Abrí los ojos; el me dejo sobre el sillón y se alejó de mi dejándome agitada.

- Aun me resulta imposible creer que seas una chica tan tímida – se rio entre dientes

- Y a mí me resulta imposible creer que quieras estar con alguien como yo – contraataque riendo, me observo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos

- Imposible pero cierto – se carcajeo, me acomode sobre el sillón y le indique que se sentara a mi lado

- Gracias. Ven aquí – me acuno entre sus brazos - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- No lo sé – me rompí la cabeza intentando pensar en algo pero no se me ocurrió nada - ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

- Pues, en realidad creo que no es una buena idea – lo mire confundida, él no me observaba solo paseaba su mano detrás de mi cabeza y veía detrás de mi

- ¿Qué es?

- Esto – se acercó a mí y apenas rozo sus labios contra los míos un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que mi corazón latiera frenético

- Oh – respondí perpleja mientras alejaba sus labios de los míos

- Me preocupa que puedo provocarle a tu corazón – entrelazo sus dedos entre los míos – pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar de besarte

- No te preocupes, mi corazón resistirá – intente sonar convincente mientras deslizaba mi rostro hasta el suyo, pero él me retuvo

- No lo creo, será mejor que hagamos otra cosa – rio socarronamente

- ¿Y qué sugieres hacer?

- Ya sé, me gustaría mostrarte algo – volví mi cabeza y lo observe – claro si tú quieres

- Por supuesto – exclame encantada

- Genial, vamos

Tomados de la mano atravesamos la casa en dirección a la puerta trasera, la que dirigía al jardín, ya afuera el me dejo sentada en los escalones.

- Observa detenidamente – me ordeno – no vayas a perder de vista esto – puso sus manos frente a su rostro

Concentre mi vista en sus manos, las tenía extendidas con las palmas hacia el cielo. De la nada una pequeña porción de agua cristalina apareció de entre sus manos, relucía bajo la luz del sol, liquida y en movimiento, un segundo después la encapsulo entre sus manos enormes y cuando las separo un pequeño corazón de hielo la había reemplazado.

- Es hermoso – me acerque lentamente hacia el

- Es tuyo – lo puso con cuidado en mis manos – si pudiera te daría el mío, aunque claro no necesitas tenerlo aquí afuera porque ya es tuyo

- Gracias – lo sostuve bajo la luz del sol, destellaba tenuemente mientras le daba vueltas

- Ahora mira esto – me lo quito de las manos y de nuevo volvió a flotar frente a nosotros, Fernando chasqueo los dedos y el corazón de hielo se evaporo en el aire

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu poder? – inquirí sorprendida

- Si, como te dije es más fácil hacer esto que el clima

- Es increíble – no me había percatado que estaba temblando hasta que Fernando deslizo su brazo detrás de mi cabeza

- Estas asustada – me acuso

- Si – admití

- Creí que nada te asustaría – admitió el

- Pues estoy asustada pero no del tipo de voy a salir corriendo ni nada por el estilo – le aclare

- Me lo imaginaba, realmente eres valiente – me elogio

- Y tú eres realmente guapo – dije con tono casual y desenfadado

- Entonces tú eres hermosa – declaro

Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano suave y cálida; nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo rato durante el cual nos comunicamos sin necesidad de palabras, aun no podía acostumbrarme a su belleza celestial. Sonrió algo incómodo como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar un momento tan perfecto, o al menos eso era para mí.

Me sonrió todo el tiempo en que estuvimos así, mi piel reaccionaba al contacto con la suya. Estaba segura de que él se sentía mucho mejor después de haberme dicho la verdad, aunque intentara ocultarlo, sin embargo aunque yo me sentía feliz por saber al fin la verdad, mi verdad, en lo más recóndito de mi ser se escondía la incertidumbre y el miedo de lo que fuera a pasar desde ese momento.


	7. Presentaciones

**PRESENTACIONES**

- Bueno, ¿puede alguna de las dos explicarme lo que está pasando? – mi padre nos miró a las dos, a mi madre y a mi realmente enojado

Mamá me miro realmente enojada, realmente no habría sido algo exagerado de su parte esperar al menos hasta que mi padre estuviera sentado, pero, claro ahora ella también era responsable.

- Papá tranquilo – suspire

- ¡¿Quieres que esté tranquilo?! – exclamo furioso

- Hay que hablar – suplique

- Nada de que tenemos que hablar. Dime desde cuando ese tipo se aprovecha de ti - grito, su tez paso de su color normal a rojo

- Nadie se aprovecha de mi – respondí acalorada, me preguntaba hasta cuando se le ocurriría a mi madre intervenir

- ¿Entonces, porque me lo ocultaste? – su voz reflejo que se sentía traicionado

- No te lo oculte, es solo que no tenemos ni una semana. Tampoco es como si fuese a irme con el – intente explicarle con voz entrecortada

- Mira, yo no voy a aceptar que ese…

- Espera, tranquilo – lo interrumpió mi madre

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el confundido

- Siéntate – le pidió mi madre, cerrando la puerta mientras mi padre la obedecía

- ¿Y tú porque no me dijiste nada? – le reprocho

- Por qué no hay nada que decir, es un buen muchacho, de buena familia ya lo conozco, es educado, serio y responsable – que tramaba mi madre al decirle eso, mi padre se relajo

- Muy bien, porque no permitiré que siga con eso si no lo conozco. Pequeña – se dirigió a mí – creo que no estás en edad de tener novio

- Papá, ya te lo dije no es como si fuera a escaparme con él solo es mi novio, además ya tengo diecisiete

- Cierto – intervino mi madre – además ella es más madura que tú y yo juntos cuando teníamos su edad así que por favor confía en ella; además el la respeta.

- Muy bien, pero aun así a la primera que se quiera sobrepasar contigo… - dejo la frase inconclusa dejando entrever una amenaza

- Te quiero – lo abraze contenta de verlo

- Yo también – se rio

- ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que me tienes? – le pregunte recordando lo poco que me había dicho de eso en el correo

- Pues mira, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando – le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a mi madre

- Si – coincidió ella – y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que…

- … pasaras las vacaciones de invierno conmigo – concluyo el

- Claro si tú quieres – aclaro ella

Sonreí abiertamente, mi corazón dio un brinco de gozo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

- Claro, me encantaría – los abraze a los dos

- Perfecto – respondió mi padre – me encantara que vivas conmigo, aunque sea por poco tiempo

- Ahora señorita, las vacaciones empiezan la semana que viene y tu padre te recogerá el domingo por la tarde – se explicó mamá

- Y regresaras la tercera semana de enero

- Me parece excelente

Me ilusionaba demasiado la idea de ir a casa de papá, podría invitar a Edna e incluso tal vez también a Fernando, mi padre sonreía, pero eso se me antojaba de mal agüero algo me decía que se tenía algo reservado.

Me sorprendió un poco la reacción de Fernando cuando le informe mis planes para las vacaciones el miércoles en clase del señor Fraga y por el contrario Edna se mostró encantada cuando le dije que podría venir un par de semanas conmigo.

- Claro nena – respondió cuando Fernando me acompaño para informárselo

- Será genial, te encantara la casa y sobre todo el bosque y el rio lindantes a la propiedad – Fernando se puso rígido a mi lado

- Ge-nial – exclamo – aunque me gusta más la idea de que pasaremos las vacaciones juntas – sonrió

- A mí también – coincidí

- ¿Tu donde pasaras las vacaciones Fernando? – le pregunto, relajo la tensión de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

- Aun no lo sé, mis padres no se han decidido

- Pues si no deciden ir a ningún lugar tal vez puedas ir con nosotras – le ofreció ella

- Claro – aunque no lo observaba pude imaginarme como ponía los ojos en blanco – al padre de Julieta le encantaría – dijo con sarcasmo

- Si, tienes razón – se unió a sus risas

- Bueno ya basta – me queje

- Mira nena, se lo diré a mis padres y el viernes te tendré una respuesta

- Está bien - acepte

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría en casa a las dos – le echo una mirada a su reloj – y faltan veinte minutos

- Ok – respondí despidiéndola con la mano

- Adiós Julieta, Fernando – se alejó de nosotros

- Adiós – la despidió el

Espere hasta que Edna dio vuelta en la esquina para depositar un beso en los labios de Fernando, esta vez el no reacciono como yo esperaba, lo mire confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – fruncí el ceño

- Estoy preocupado – hasta que vi el modo en que sus cejas se fruncieron caí en la cuenta del porqué de su actitud

- Tu no quieres que vaya a visitar a mi padre – declare

- No, - eso me dolió – pero es solo porque no podré verte, estar lejos de ti no me gusta para nada – me aclaro

- No tienes que quedarte aquí – observe – podrías pasar las vacaciones conmigo o si no quieres estar todas las vacaciones al menos un par de semanas – intente convencerlo, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su coche

- ¿Y si mejor tú vienes con nosotros? – me propuso, me deslice al interior de su coche antes de responderle

- No creo que sea buena idea

- Vamos, podríamos ir a donde quieras, a cualquier lugar: Egipto, París, Shangai, Rio de Janeiro, Nueva York, Londres o si quieres a España – sugirió con más efusividad de la necesaria

- Hum, suena tentador pero no – decline

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió realmente decepcionado

- Porque aunque deseo con todo mi corazón estar contigo y tu familia, deseo estar con mi padre aunque sea solo por unas cuantas semanas – freno en seco, casi se pasaba una señal de alto. Puse mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba sobre el freno de mano.

Me miro, note algo, no sabía con certeza qué, pero podría jurar que tenía que ver con el hecho de pasar las vacaciones con mi padre.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunte después de un minuto de incertidumbre, mientras volvía a avanzar rumbo a mi casa

- Dame un minuto – respondió aun con la vista al frente

Deje de verlo a él y en su lugar observe a través de la ventana, la acera pasaba frente a nosotros desdibujada por la velocidad a la que conducía, apenas lograba ver las figuras difusas de los pocos árboles que había a ambos lados de la calle. Cerré los ojos cuando me sentí mareada, visualice la figura encapuchada que había visto cuando encontré el Diario, había tenido que repasar la imagen en mi mente más de veinte veces antes de darme cuenta de que no era la misma de la pesadilla, la que había visto era más esbelta y grácil.

Fernando seguía abstraído cuando llegamos a mi casa, baje del auto. Me sorprendí cuando vi a una chica de mi estatura parada frente a la puerta, sonrió cuando me vio.

- Wow, eres idéntica no has cambiado nada – dijo a modo de saludo mientras bajaba las escaleras a saltitos

- ¿Te conozco? – inquirí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Fernando antes de que ella pudiera responder, la forma en que se lo pregunto dio a entender que ya se conocían

- Hacer lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer en tanto tiempo – replico con su voz suave

- Siempre tan impaciente

- No soy impaciente es solo que tú no notas el paso del tiempo – le saco la lengua

- ¿Quiere alguien decirme que está pasando? – exigí, ambos voltearon a verme; los ojos de la chica brillaron de una forma familiar

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella – ha sido descortés de mi parte no presentarme es solo que creí que me reconocerías – la mire más confundida que antes, sus ojos almendrados volvieron a brillar

- Te lo dije, es una de las razones por la que no había querido presentártela – Fernando se interpuso entre ella y yo

- Bah, no importa que no sepa quién soy, solo quiero conocerla.

- Ya la viste, puedes irte – le dijo incomodo

- Cierto ya la vi, pero quisiera hablar con ella; realmente me asuste al ver a Blanca Nieves en vez de ver a Julieta – rio disimuladamente, me canse de que me ignoraran

- ¿Pueden dejar de ignorarme? – empuje a Fernando y me plante frente a la chica hermosa de tez morena clara

- Disculpa a mi hermano, al parecer ya olvido como se trata a una dama. Yo soy Esmeralda – me tendió su mano delicada

- Ah, entonces tu eres su hermana – caí en la cuenta – mucho gusto – apreté mi mano en torno a la suya

- Sí, es ella – dijo disgustado

- Realmente me sorprende tu gran parecido con ella, aunque bien podrías ser un fantasma o un vampiro, creo que te hace falta tomar el sol – me tomo de la mano mientras reía

- Gracias – conteste mientras abría la puerta y la hacía pasar, su hermano nos siguió sin muchas ganas

- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? – se sentó en el sillón con tal agilidad que casi la perdí de vista, su cabello castaño se agito levemente

- Lo siento pero no – me disculpe

- No importa, eres divertida. Creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas – dijo con voz de profeta

- Me encantaría – respondí alagada

- Perfecto, espero que algún día te des una vuelta por mi casa – dijo levantándose

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunte mientras ella abría la puerta trasera – acabas de llegar

- Me voy, porque mi hermanito está esperando con ansia que me vaya – las dos lo miramos, aun se encontraba en la puerta con gesto resentido

- No tienes que hacerlo

- Nos vemos luego – corrí hacia la puerta trasera pero solo logre ver cuando extendía sus alas de un color parecido al marfil mientras volaba

- Genial – me queje - ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera?

- Yo no lo hice – respondió complacido – ahora volviendo a nuestro asunto – me recordó

- Ya te lo dije no puedo ir

- Lo sé, seré yo quien ira contigo

- ¡Si! – grite complacida

- Pero antes tenemos que decirle a tus padres

- ¡No! – grite preocupada

- Vamos no será tan malo – me paso la mano por el pelo

- Claro, eso dices tu

Hice la comida mientras Fernando llamaba a su casa para avisarle a sus padres de nuestros planes, prepare un par de filetes de pescado; comí sin muchas ganas el mío mientras mi novio me esperaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión y guarde el otro filete en el congelador.

Me deslice en silencio a la sala donde el mantenía encendida lo que parecía una pequeña llama de fuego entre sus manos, la misma se esfumo en cuanto el me vio entrar a la habitación. Esa sonrisa tan cálida que yo tanto adoraba se extendió por su rostro.

- No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo – exhaló riendo, me encogí de hombros - mi hermana piensa que eres como blanca nieves pero para mí siempre serás mi Julieta Capuleto, aunque en verdad yo espero que tú y yo no lleguemos hasta tales extremos que tengamos que suicidarnos; ¿no te gustaría ir a Verona estas vacaciones? – pregunto

- Fernando, ya te lo dije mira si no quieres ir al aburrido pueblo donde vive mi padre no tienes que hacerlo pero por ahora no me interesa ir a ningún otro lugar, y no intentes convencerme – zanje

- Lo siento es solo que pienso que te gustaría conocer más lugares, nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana

- Eso lo haremos después, ahora mejor concéntrate en esto – dije tomándolo del cuello para poder besarlo mejor

- Tienes razón esto es más importante – dijo entre dientes sin despegar sus labios de los míos por completo

Fernando me beso durante demasiado tiempo, tanto que cuando sus labios se despegaron de los míos los sentía hinchados; hubo un instante en que me sentí incomoda, cuando Fernando provoco accidentalmente me recostara sobre el sofá mientras sus labios recorrían mi clavícula y su playera se alzaba sobre su abdomen, la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío provoco que me pusiera colorada como un tomate, no porque estuviera avergonzada por verlo medio desnudo no era la primera vez que lo veía así, lo que hizo que me ruborizara fueron las palabras de mi padre que retumbaron en mi mente: "desde cuando ese tipo se aprovecha de ti; a la primera que se quiera sobrepasar contigo…"; pero enseguida él se separó de mí y me sentó en su regazo. Hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que pensaba Fernando sobre tener relaciones, la verdad para mí no era algo importante, a mí me bastaba con saber que él quisiera estar conmigo, porque la verdad me sentía algo avergonzada de solo imaginar lo que el diría si supiera que yo nunca…

- Lamento lo de hace rato – se disculpó volviendo a besarme interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, demonios creí que no se había dado cuenta

- No te preocupes no pasa nada

- Enserio, lo lamento, mi intención nunca ha sido sobrepasarme contigo – bajo la vista realmente avergonzado

- Lo sé, no hay de que disculparse

- Vaya, nunca me había sentido tan… avergonzado; no tenemos que hablar de eso

- … - no dije nada, mire hacia otro lado

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así ya te lo dije no tenemos que hablar de eso, acaso tu nunca has tenido…? – no termino la pregunta

- No – respondí aun sin levantar la vista

- Vaya, eso está bien – dijo con sinceridad – pero no tenemos que hablar de eso

- Gracias

Encendió la televisión y la puso en el canal de las noticias, no pude concentrarme en ver ni siquiera la sección del clima, por el contrario él estaba demasiado abstraído en todo el noticiario solo deslizaba su mano por mi mejilla, quise preguntarle que estaba pensando pero las dos veces que casi lo hice me arrepentí. Supuse que tal vez estaría pensando en las vacaciones o en su hermana, la verdad yo esperaba que pensara en cualquier cosa menos en mi respuesta.

Mi madre llego temprano pero en cuanto ceno se fue a dormir ya que tenía que llegar temprano mañana a su trabajo, se despidió de Fernando y de mí; en cuanto se terminó el noticiario él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin soltarme de la mano.

- Te veo mañana en la escuela – se despidió

- Espera – lo llame tomándolo del codo

- ¿Qué? – sonó molesto

- Toma – me levante de puntitas y deposite un beso en sus labios cálidos y suaves – dime que hice para que te enfadaras

- Tu no hiciste nada – me atrajo hacia su pecho con uno de sus brazos – el problema soy yo, lamento que pensaras que mi actitud es tu culpa

- Fernando, creo que hemos llegado a un punto en nuestra relación en la cual debe haber sinceridad por completo – dije

- Lo sé, pero hay algunas cosas de las que no hemos hablado y no quiero que te sientas incomoda con esto – dijo mientras rozaba levemente sus labios contra la base de mi mandíbula – y no quiero darle un motivo a tu padre para pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti

- Yo creo en ti, eso es suficiente

- No lo es, al menos no para tus padres

- Eso no me importa, yo sé que tu jamás has intentado llegar más lejos – le sonreí

- Y no lo hare, bueno al menos no ahora – correspondió a mi sonrisa y me revolvió el pelo – buenas noches

- Buenas noches – me despedí de el

- ¿Enserio no prefieres salir del país estas vacaciones? – inquirió riendo

- Buenas noches – me despedí

Le cerré la puerta y lo oí reírse con ganas.

No podía creer que al fin se hubiera terminado el semestre, había sido el más largo de mi vida, pero tal vez yo sintiera eso gracias a todas las cosas que me habían pasado en él, no dentro sino fuera de la escuela.

- Así que llegare a casa de tu padre la segunda semana de diciembre – me decía Edna con su voz dulce

- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos – le di un abrazo eufórica

- Te quiero nena

- Yo también y por favor esto no lo vayas a olvidar – le pedí

- Pero bueno, cuando me perdonaras por haber olvidado el trabajo final – se rio

- No lo sé aun lo estoy considerando – bromee mientras pasábamos caminando lentamente frente al laboratorio de Biología

- ¿Fernando donde pasara las vacaciones? – me pregunto mientras subíamos la rampa del estacionamiento

- Pues… - enrojecí antes de responder: - sus padres no se opusieron a que estuviera conmigo hasta navidad

- ¿Y qué dijo tu padre?

- Aunque resulte difícil de creer el, lo tomo demasiado bien – torcí la boca

- Hum. Cuidado puede ser un mal presagio – dijo sopesando mi respuesta

- Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo pero no se me ocurre que significado oculto tiene

- Bueno, pues lo averiguaras pronto o tal vez nos estamos imaginando cosas – sonrió sin ganas para infundirme valor

- Tal vez – coincidí sin mucha razón

- Te ama – dijo observándome directamente a la cara

- ¿Qué? – me hice la tonta, desvié la mirada a otro lado

- Fernando te ama – repitió

- Pues… - moví la cabeza

- Claro que sí, lo sé, he visto la forma en que te mira y tú lo amas a él, no lo niegues estoy segura – le sonreí a modo de respuesta – invita con tiempo a la boda – bromeo

- Claro, tú serás la dama de honor

- Genial. Bueno nos vemos en una semana – me abrazo, su padre estaba estacionado en la entrada

- Ok, te estaré esperando.

Unas manos grandes y cálidas envolvieron mi cintura antes de que Edna y su padre desaparecieran.

- ¿Lista para irnos mañana? – su voz profunda y cálida susurro contra mi oído

- Claro, ¿y tú? – lo observe midiendo su reacción, siguió sonriendo

- Yo estoy bien – respondí tranquila

- Me divierte la idea de que tu padre me conozca

- Yo me encuentro más bien aterrada – se le escapo una risa, me giro hacia el obligándome a verlo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió sin perder su sonrisa angelical

- Me da mala espina que mi padre se tome todo esto tan bien – objete

- Yo que tú no me preocupaba tanto, sea lo que sea lo que trame no será nada malo – dijo con desenfado

- Qué bueno que no te angustie – se me escapo una risita nerviosa

- Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo – me guio hacia su coche sin soltarme – no hay nada de qué preocuparse

- Está bien, lo intentare. ¿Ya te dije lo guapo que estas? – inquirí intentando cambiar de tema; se sonrió mientras me abría la puerta, sus dientes blancos y perfectos soltaron un brillo cuando el sol dio en ellos, su playera ligera de color azul marino se ajustaba a su pecho marcado, mi respiración se agito

- No vas a empezar otra vez, ¿o sí? – puse los ojos en blanco

- Yo solo digo la verdad – masculle

- Ya te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, lo que menos me importa es esto – señalo su cuerpo celestial con una mano – para mi tu eres la cosa más bella del mundo – deslizo su pulgar por mi mejilla

- Eso es porque tú me quieres – aleje su mano grande y cálida de mi mejilla

- Julieta, no quiero que empecemos con esto de nuevo, tú no sabes lo realmente interesante y hermosa que eres – siempre me lo decía pero yo sabía que no era así, él era demasiado imparcial

- No vamos a empezar nada, solo digo las cosas como son, me pregunto cómo pudiste fijarte en mi

- Si pudiera creo que ya me habrían salido canas, créeme cuando te digo que eres hermosa, no solo eso, eres preciosa. Algún día hare algo para probártelo – se prometió así mismo

- Suerte con eso – dije sarcásticamente

- Confió en que la tendré – abrió mucho los ojos cuando me voltee para verlo, desvió los ojos de la carretera y estampo su cara contra la mía – mientras tanto no pienses en eso

- Si continuas con esto – dije volviendo a besarlo – no habrá problema

- ¡Demonios! – se quejó – si chocamos toda la culpa será tuya – se rio

- No importa, ven aquí – tome un puñado de su cabello con mi mano derecha y atraje sus labios hacia los míos, el coche tembló cuando nos desviamos del camino

Freno de golpe, separe mis labios de los suyos. Frente a nosotros estaba su hermana, Esmeralda, sonreía con suficiencia; sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una mueca picara que en conjunto con sus ojos almendrados le daban un aspecto risueño. Su blusa de color esmeralda, combinaba a la perfección con su falda de color blanco desvaído, me impresiono aún más sus alas de color suave, de pronto me dieron ganas de acercarme a ella y tocar las plumas para comprobar su textura.

Era hermosa, bueno en realidad era mucho más que eso, estaba segura que ninguna palabra en la tierra podía describir el aspecto que tenía en esos momentos, porque aun con su cabello castaño rizado agitándose con la brisa y su piel morena lucia despampanante.

Su hermano a mi lado frunció la boca en señal de enojo, hizo ademan de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, en lo que supuse sería una forma de evitar a su hermana pero yo lo mire a los ojos, se detuvo. Baje del coche con lentitud, pude sentir los ojos de Fernando clavados en mi espalda; Esmeralda sonrió al ver mi confianza ante su presencia, ella también comenzó a caminar con más elegancia y rapidez que yo, oí la puerta del coche cerrarse a mis espaldas pero no me detuve a cerciorarme si había bajado.

- Hola – la voz dulce de Esmeralda me resulto más familiar que la última vez

- Hola – respondí extendiéndole una mano pero ella no se conformó con eso y me abrazo

- Me alegra volver a verte, ya te extrañaba – me soltó de su abrazo y me dedico una sonrisa radiante

- A mí también me da gusto verte, parece que ha pasado un siglo – bromee sin ganas

- Hum, veo que tu sentido del humor mejoro en todos estos años – se rio

- ¿Dónde están tus modales? – Fernando se materializo de la nada frente a mí y le paso un brazo detrás de la cabeza a su hermana

- No sé de qué hablas, yo he sido bastante educada, el que al parecer perdió los suyos fuiste tú – ella se soltó de su brazo y empezó a dar saltitos en torno a el

- Bueno, no es eso es solo que le preocupa lo que pueda recordar – corregí a Esmeralda

- ¿Enserio, y eso por qué? – inquirió la aludida con interés

- No es asunto tuyo – replico mi novio con dulzura

- Claro que lo es – lo interrumpí – soy parte de todo esto ahora – los señale a los dos, Esmeralda sonrió antes de replegar sus alas

- ¿Lo ves?, esa es mi Julieta, Fernando tenía razón eres más divertida que la anterior Julieta. Seremos grandes amigas – se acercó a mí con rapidez y me tomo en un vilo y sin que se notara el esfuerzo físico me dio vueltas

- Vaya, realmente esto no me resulta tan extraño – me sorprendí a mí misma ante la verdad de mis palabras, ambos se rieron

- Que prejuicioso eres – le reclamo Esmeralda

- Solo intento protegerla – respondió Fernando enojado

- Bah – replico antes de dirigirse a mí – espero que seamos grandes amigas enserio, y no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que desees

- Gracias, al parecer tu hermano no está dispuesto a hacerlo – ambas nos reímos al ver la expresión en el rostro del aludido

- Fernando tiene miedo a perderte eso es todo, el aun no entiende que las cosas ya no son como antes – se explicó, Fernando rechino los dientes, ella lo ignoro y prosiguió – yo puedo sentirlo, es aquí dentro – puso su mano sobre mi corazón – tienes algo que no había "visto" en ningún otro humano, en nadie.

- Gracias, eso dicen todos – dije con sarcasmo

- Por nada, eres graciosa – al parecer lo decía enserio

- Tú también – le sonreí

- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? – pregunto de pronto, Fernando fue el que respondió:

- ¡NO! – le grito enojado, no me gustaba verlo así no parecía el

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto ella enfadada, arrugue la frente

- Yo quiero ir – dos rostros angelicales se giraron para verme, uno se mostraba emocionado mientras que el otro solo reflejaba ira

- Perfecto, está decidido iremos – su risa resultaba contagiosa y chispeante – Fernando ¿harías el favor de llevarnos?, o pensándolo mejor – comento al ver la expresión en su rostro – creo que te llevare volando

- Olvídalo, las llevare, suban – nos ordenó – se me hacía extraño que no te hubieras salido ya con la tuya

- Yo siempre me salgo con la mía – respondió ella, mientras se deslizaba en al asiento trasero

- Claro que si – dijo con sorna en la voz

- Julieta – me llamo Esmeralda con su dulce voz de soprano - ¿te gustan los laberintos?

- Am… pues yo… - su pregunta me confundió más de lo que ya estaba – no lo se

- Esmeralda, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – inquirió su hermano con su voz seductora

- ¿Qué?

- Ella no recuerda nada

- Ah – dijo volteando a verme – es cierto, lo siento

- No te preocupes, espero recordarlo pronto – le respondí

Hicimos el resto del recorrido en silencio, de vez en cuando los dos hermanos se dedicaban miradas significativas pero yo fingí que no me daba cuenta; y entonces antes de que me diera cuenta por donde nos habíamos dirigido apareció frente a nosotros una casa de tres pisos rodeada de rocas de diferentes tamaños y colores, eran enormes, esta parte de la ciudad estaba desprovista de árboles y todo el terreno circundante a la casa tenía un aspecto desértico y aun así, era lo que siempre me había imaginado una casa digna de ángeles. Una pared de roca solida de color rojizo rodeaba la imponente mansión como si fuera una muralla, en el centro de la misma, justo frente al coche se alzaba una reja metálica de aspecto antiguo; a través de ella se podía divisar un enorme jardín y los escalones de piedra gris a lo lejos, el coche comenzó a avanzar despacio mientras la reja se abría. Cuando Fernando me dijo que su casa era "grande" pensé que se refería a un terreno el doble de ancho que el de mi casa no a esto, él me sonrió al ver como mi boca se abría. El camino por el que el coche avanzaba era como el de un castillo antiguo, pequeñas extensiones de pasto en forma cuadrangular se esparcían por todos lados y en medio había una fuente circular con tres ángeles de mármol en el centro, los cuales arrojaban agua por diversos instrumentos musicales que simulaban estar siendo tocados, la casa echa de un tipo de roca de color blanco tenía un aspecto antiguo pero a la vez moderno y templado, las ventanas cuadradas no tenían barrotes, la puerta de hoja doble echa de caoba y las diversas flores y arbustos que se extendían frente a la parte frontal la hacían refulgir.

- Bienvenida a casa – Fernando me abrió la puerta mientras Esmeralda hacia lo mismo con la puerta de su casa, una sonrisa acogedora se extendió en el rostro de mi ángel.

Baje del auto con inseguridad, tome la mano de Fernando.

- No tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes nadie espera que lo hagas – sentí como la sangre se extendía por mis mejillas

- Sé que puedo hacerlo – lo convencí

- Claro que si – sonrió

- Vamos – lo anime

El interior era templado e impactante, unas enormes escaleras se extendían a ambos lados de la estancia, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas frontales dejaba al descubierto una serie de retratos y cuadros antiguos que colgaban en la pared y desaparecían por un pasillo, una sala de color gris estaba ubicada cerca de la puerta, algunos muebles sobre los cuales había lo que supuse eran libros, figuras de cristal, portarretratos y jarrones de cerámica china llenos de flores azules y blancas, alternadas unas de otras, y sillas complementaban el inmobiliario, una pequeña puerta de color azul suave estaba medio oculta entre las escaleras. Era aún más impactante de lo que había supuesto, esta si era una casa digna de ángeles.

- Ya sé que es demasiado – dijo Fernando con expresión torturada

- Eso no importa – respondí

- Si bueno, mi madre tiende a exagerar un poco – me distraje observando unas pequeñas figuras grabadas en la pared, justo en el centro del techo

Gracias a la luz que entraba pude ver que se trataba de siete ángeles grabados en el techo, estos a diferencia de los que estaban afuera se encontraban en un círculo alrededor de lo que supuse era un escudo, todos los ángeles tenían expresiones iracundas y enojadas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirí sin desviar la vista de las figuras esculpidas sobre nuestras cabezas

- Am… son los ángeles de los que te conté al principio – eso me sorprendió tanto que baje la vista hacia sus ojos

- Los que fueron obligados a vivir aquí para siempre – recordé

- Si, de echo mi padre es uno de esos siete

- Stefano, ¿no? – observe como sus frente se poblaba de arrugas

- Si, vamos – me paso el brazo por la cintura mientras me guiaba por las escaleras

- ¿Por qué jamás me habías traído aquí?

- No lo creí oportuno, a algunos de ellos – señalo una puerta a lo alto de las escaleras – no terminas por gustarles

- Entonces creo que mejor nos vamos – intente soltarme de su brazo para emprender la retirada

- Julieta – puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro – en realidad tu no les tienes miedo a ellos, ¿o sí? – levanto la ceja con incredulidad

- No pero…

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?, lamento haber dicho que no les gustas lo que quise decir fue que no lo creen

- Está bien – refunfuñe

Abrió la puerta, la cual apenas y rechino.

Traspasamos el marco de la puerta, el sonriente y seguro y yo temblando, su familia nos esperaba presentando un frente unido; me sorprendieron algunos de los rostros que esperaban mi llegada.

Esmeralda era la que se encontraba más cerca de nosotros con sus ojos reluciendo de emoción; a su lado tomados de la mano estaban quienes supuse serían los padres de Fernando, el hombre me observaba con sus ojos del mismo color de los de Fernando con resentimiento y su aire era calculador, la mujer era más hermosa de lo que supuse, su piel tostada realzaba el color jade de sus ojos, el cabello del mismo color que el de su esposo e hijos le caía atrás de la cabeza.

- Bienvenida – la madre de Fernando me saludo con su voz suave parecida al canto de la alondra

- Gracias – susurre avergonzada

- Nos da gusto que por fin vengas a visitarnos, aunque según lo que se mi hijo no había querido traerte – le dedico al aludido una mirada de desaprobación

- Mamá… – comenzó Fernando a mi lado

- Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión – le dijo antes de mirarme y sonreír – mi nombre es Ana

- Mucho gusto – estreche su mano contra la mía, su mano era suave y cálida aunque no tanto como la de su hijo

- Creo que si eres idéntica a ella – Ana me sonrió con cierta timidez

- Gracias, todos me dicen eso – a mi lado Fernando se carcajeo junto con su hermana

- Silencio – los insto su madre con voz severa pero dulce - él es mi esposo Stefano – finalizo mientras tomaba de la mano a Stefano. Su rostro me recordaba un poco al de mi padre, sus ojos de color avellana y sus labios mostraban preocupación, el cabello de color café le llegaba hasta la altura de las orejas y su piel morena pero de un tono casi blanco parecía demasiado suave.

- Mucho gusto – lo salude el me dirigió una mirada envenenada, al parecer me había equivocado.

- Tenías razón – dijo ignorándome por completo – es igual a ella, ¿sabes que tarde o temprano podría volver a pasar? – todos en la habitación fijaron su vista en el rostro de mi novio

- No volverá a pasar – se limitó a decir

- No puedes estar seguro de eso – le espeto su padre con voz silbante

- Podemos encargarnos del asunto, Julieta no es igual a ella. Sé que ella complico demasiado las cosas pero tu como yo sabemos que eso no volverá a pasar – le apreté la mano

- Claro – suspiro su padre antes de dirigirse a mí – lo siento, no suelo comportarme así, es solo que la última vez que esto paso ella se encargó de destruirnos la vida a todos – me dedico una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante

- No se preocupe – conteste

- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos – nos dirigió una mirada significativa a mí y a Fernando – a solas

- Está bien amor, vámonos – la voz de Ana sonó llena de autoridad, esmeralda la siguió sin muchas ganas – un gusto, hasta luego

- Claro – le dije

Los dos ángeles desaparecieron con agilidad en cuestión de segundos dejándonos solos a Fernando, su padre y yo, Stefano tomo asiento detrás de un enorme escritorio, nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos frente a él.

- Julieta – dijo antes de que nos sentáramos – mi hijo me ha dicho que últimamente has recordado sobre la vida de ella

- No ha sido demasiado es como si… - no sabía cómo decirlo – como si al saber la verdad de todo esto, los recuerdos hubieran desaparecido

- Hum. Interesante, realmente interesante – asintió el padre de Fernando pensativo – aunque es extraño, normalmente cuando a alguien le sucede esto con el tiempo es más frecuente, claro que podría ser diferente contigo

- Padre – lo interrumpió Fernando - ¿y si no recuerda nada más? – el tono en que hizo la pregunta dejo ver que él lo deseaba así

- Pues si ese es el caso no habrá nada que hacer – puntualizo

- ¿No hay alguna forma? – inquirí ansiosa, Stefano enarco una ceja

- Tu si lo deseas así, ¿verdad? - Sus espesas cejas se alzaron con curiosidad

- Solo quiero entender todo esto, antes de quedarme con Fernando para siempre – me ruborice por la declaración

- Claro, pero recuerda Julieta – me miro directamente con sus clarificados ojos – no puedes tomar una decisión sobre una vida que no conoces – se rio – pero dejemos der hablar de eso, ¿Por qué, quien soy yo para dar consejos amorosos? Bueno si me disculpan – se despidió mientras se deslizaba por la puerta

Contuve la respiración hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado, pude sentir la respiración acelerada de Fernando contra mi cabello.

- Sigo creyendo que hay algo que todos ustedes me ocultan aquí – replique con frustración

- Es por tu bien, contarte toda la verdad sin que tú misma la averigües podría matarte – me dijo con voz dura

- No creo que pueda pasar

- Claro que puede pasar, no sabes lo infinitamente peligroso que sería para ti saberlo, aunque hay algunas cosas que ni yo mismo se – envolví mis brazos por debajo de su cuello

- No quiero hablar de eso – le dije con voz juguetona – mejor enséñame tu casa – le sugerí

- Está bien, hay un lugar que he querido mostrarte desde que te conocí

- Ok – nos dirigimos a la puerta

Abrió la puerta sin despegarse de mi lado, con su enorme brazo rodeando mi cintura en dirección al jardín trasero.

El jardín trasero era igual de impresionante que todo el lugar; decenas de árboles enormes y diferentes cercaban todo el lugar sin dejar un espacio descubierto y en los pocos lugares que sucedía eso se podía ver la pared de roca justo detrás, al fondo justo al extraño inverso de donde estábamos nosotros, dos grandes sauces dejaban caer sus hojas formadas como dos grandes cortinas que cubrían una puerta, el césped recién cortado, eso lo supe gracias al olor que este deja, cubría por completo el suelo y sobre el crecían miles de flores y plantas que era imposible crecieran en esta ciudad; girasoles de color amarillo intenso seguidos por mirasoles de color rosa se esparcían por todo el jardín esparcidos de forma desigual las demás plantas tenían cada una su lugar adecuado pero no por eso dejaban de darle un lugar celestial al lugar.

Mi novio no se detuvo a admirar su jardín como yo, el siguió caminando hasta que lo perdí de vista entre dos grandes abetos. Lo seguí rápidamente para quedarme estupefacta al ver lo que tenía frente a mí.

Una enorme muralla de color verde se encontraba frente a mí y me impedía ver más allá de ella, Fernando sonrió al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

- Esto es lo que te quería mostrar, es como mi lugar privado – sonó avergonzado mientras regresaba junto a mí y volvía a apretarme con fuerza a el – este es un laberinto


	8. Bienvenida

**BIENVENIDA**

- ¿Un laberinto? – pregunte con voz entrecortada

- Si, sé que suena un poco raro pero creo que a ti más que a nadie la resultaría muy impresionante adentro – dejé soltar una risita - ¿Qué? – me preguntó, confundido por mi risa

- Es solo que… - me callé – bueno es extraño y divertido que tu pienses que esto – dije señalando la enorme pared verde que estaba junto a nosotros – pueda resultarme impresionante solo por dentro – volví a reírme

- Cierto – también el rio – no se me había ocurrido pensar que ibas a pensar tú de que esto, cupiera dentro de una casa tan pequeña

- Claro, pequeña – respondí monótona

- De todos modos – dijo mientras miraba al cielo – creo que esto lo dejaremos para otro día, a tu madre le daría un infarto si no te encuentra en casa – me recordó

- Tienes razón, pero ni creas que voy a olvidarlo

- Claro que no

Mi madre ya estaba en casa cuando Fernando y yo llegamos, él se escabulló antes que pudiera decirle nada y yo entré a la casa algo confundida y sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. De pronto al observar mi casa me resulto demasiado pequeña.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté mientras trasponía el umbral

- Estoy aquí – me gritó, su voz venia de la cocina acompañada de un olor familiar

Tire la mochila al pie de las escaleras y silenciosa me acerque a la cocina donde mi madre ya había preparado la cena y, conociéndola como yo la conocía ahora solo le daba el visto bueno a su creación.

- ¿Qué te parece, eh? – inquirió mientras me daba la cuchara con la que había preparado los espaguetis

- Perfecto – le sonreí

- Creí que como hoy es tu ultimo día conmigo seria yo la que tenía que hacer la cena – una lagrima tan clara como sus ojos se deslizó por su mejilla

- Mamá no te pongas así, solo serán unas cuantas semanas. No es como si fuera a quedarme allá por siempre

- Ya lo sé – me respondió huraña – es solo que la casa se va a sentir muy sola sin ti

- Volveré – le prometí

Me miro largo rato, sin borrar esa nota de tristeza de su rostro.

- Bueno – me dijo – será mejor que cenemos ya, el día de mañana te espera un viaje largo – me recordó antes de deslizarse silenciosa y melancólica por la puerta con el tazón de los espaguetis.

Mi corazón latió a un ritmo irregular, y un hondo y triste suspiro salió de mi boca.

- Mi madre tiene la loca idea de que si voy con mi padre jamás volveré – le dije a Fernando que se encontraba conmigo sobre la cama, sus brazos calientes y enormes me rodearon.

- Solo está preocupada por ti, es normal – me tranquilizó

- Lo sé es solo que – deshice su abrazo y me incorpore sobre la cama – yo siento lo mismo – me encogí de hombros – siento como si me estuviera despidiendo de ella de alguna manera, es una locura ¿no crees? – me volví para mirarlo

- No – dijo serio

- Estoy echa un lio – me queje

- No quiero que pienses en nada malo, tú volverás tal como eres ahora – juró.

- Eso espero – bromeé y regresé a su lado.

- Te amo – dijo con sus oscuros ojos reluciendo en medio de mi oscura habitación

- Y yo te amo más – le dije antes de besarlo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo el me besara, cada que sus labios tocaban los míos era como si se encendiera un fuego febril e interminable; mi mente y mi alma le pedían a gritos a mi cuerpo el contacto con el suyo. Temblé de satisfacción mientras tomaba un puñado de cabello de su nuca y acercaba su boca a la mía. Era como si sus labios destilaran algún tipo de sustancia que no me permitía alejarme de él.

- Ya es suficiente – susurro mientras dejaba de besarme

- ¿Qué? – inquirí confundida al ver que se levantaba y se ponía lo más alejadamente posible de mi

- Julieta – dijo mi nombre con un tono de posesión – mi Julieta – volvió a decir, intentando reprimir el deseo implícito en su voz – tal vez tu pienses que soy capaz de controlarme pero… - dudo un segundo – cada vez que tus labios, esos labios tiernos y dulces tocan los míos… Quisiera nunca separarme de ti

- Lo siento. Sé a qué te refieres, es solo que no puedo evitarlo – me disculpe pero él se rio bajito

- Mira, no quiero que me malinterpretes; te deseo – declaro, yo me sentí avergonzada – pero jamás he intentado, ni intentare darte la impresión equivocada, por el momento no creo que el contacto físico entre nosotros sea posible

- Te refieres a hacer el amor – le solté de sopetón

- Exacto – me levante de la cama y yo me acerque a el

- Quiero estar contigo para siempre – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, en ellos solo encontré un fuego negro ardiente y apasionado

- Por siempre - me prometió. Entonces de nuevo exploto la chispa entre nosotros y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso.

De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de sus labios separarse de los míos y de sus brazos depositarme sobre la cama antes de quedarme dormida.

Los arboles pasaban a nuestro lado como una pared de color jade intenso y solo cada pocos kilómetros esta pared desparecía para dar el paso a los interminables sembradíos. Mi madre se había escabullido al trabajo antes de que yo me levantara, en lo que supuse sería una táctica de evasión para no tener que despedirse de mí de nuevo.

- ¿Me dijiste que tomara la segunda o la tercera desviación? – la pregunta de Fernando me saco de mi ensoñación y mire por el parabrisas

- Es la tercera – le dije sin dejar de mirar hacia al terroso camino que teníamos delante

- Lo siento, es solo que no siempre puedo recordarlo todo - puse los ojos en blanco

- Claro – le dije monótona

Casi podía visualizarlo desde allí, avanzamos unos cuantos kilómetros más antes de que el camino de color café se desviara hacia la derecha y apareciera ante nosotros todo lo contrario a nuestro desértico camino anterior; a ambos lados del camino crecían pequeñas plantas silvestres y dientes de león que poco a poco fueron dando la bienvenida al camino lleno de maleza por el que el auto de Fernando avanzaba sin siquiera desviarse un poco.

Dimos vuelta en una curva que iba pegada al pequeño rio que bordeaba la casa y entonces apareció rodeada de cuatro enormes pinos la casa de mi padre. La estructura de la parte baja constaba tan solo de una docena de columnas hechas de roca de las cuales cuatro sobresalían en la parte frontal y posterior, dos en ambas partes, las paredes como todo lo demás eran de roble sólido y le daba un aspecto natural a la casa; solo la pared que se orientaba hacia el viñedo conservaba la estructura de roca original. Fernando bajó del auto y se deslizo rápidamente hasta la puerta del copiloto la cual abrió para que yo bajara en el preciso momento que mi padre cerraba la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

- Hola pequeña, bienvenida a casa – me saludo mi padre con entusiasmo antes de abrazarme

- Hola papá – le dije y me aparte de su abrazo – él es Fernando – tome a mi novio de la mano y me acomode al lado de el

Mi padre evaluó a Fernando con la mirada; lo vi mientras lo inspeccionaba desde los pies a la cabeza como si estuviera buscando alguna parte defectuosa o algo a lo cual pudiera ponerle un pero, y al darse cuenta de que no había nada frunció la boca y dijo:

- Bienvenido muchacho, espero que te guste este lugar – lo dijo entre dientes y cuando sus manos se estrecharon estuve segura que mi padre tramaba algo – vengan pasen – nos invitó papá

Fernando volvió al auto para sacar las maletas y yo insistí en ayudarlo pero me dijo que no era necesario y me dijo que fuera con mi padre, quien me esperaba aun en la puerta y quien no se preocupó siquiera en ayudar a mi novio con las maletas.

Papá abrió la puerta y entre en la casa; la sala pequeña de color blanco que mamá había comprado cuando yo tenía seis años aún se encontraba cerca de los ventanales traseros que se habían puesto ahí cuando mis padres recién habían comprado la casa, frente a los tres sillones había una mesita de centro cuadrada y sobre esta un jarrón con flores silvestres, más cerca de donde me encontraba al lado izquierdo para ser precisa se alzaban dos de las columnas de roca y en medio de la misma estaba la pequeña escalera de color rojizo que mamá había querido conservar intacta, me pare junto a ella y observe un cambio: antes en el lado derecho había dos puertas del mismo color y tamaño; una daba a la cocina y la otra a la bodega que estaba bajo la casa, y ahora solo había una la otra había sido reemplazada por un muro. Continúe mi inspección pero todo lo demás seguía igual; cuatro columnas estaban colocadas en las cuatro esquinas de la casa y las dos restantes estaban a ambos lados de los enormes ventanales, el demás mobiliario de la casa constaba de dos enormes armarios iguales donde solíamos guardar las especias de mamá ya que nunca tenía suficiente espacio en la cocina, y en el otro los vinos que mi padre solo sacaba para una cena con invitados; había unas cuantas pequeñas mesas en los rincones sobre las cuales también había jarrones con más flores, las paredes estaban pitadas de color café suave y algunos cuadros y fotografías familiares colgaban de las paredes o habían sido colocadas de forma desigual sobre los muebles.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo mi padre que se había mantenido callado durante todo este tiempo

Suspire y subí las escaleras con deliberada lentitud, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Fernando que se tardaba tanto o si estaba intentando darme un momento a solas con mi padre.

El segundo piso, en el cual solo se alzaban las cuatro columnas principales, se hallaba en silencio. Un enorme pasillo era lo primero que se veía al subir y acomodadas a ambos lados había cuatro puertas, la última la que estaba cercana a una ventana en el pasillo era mi habitación y me encamine hacia ella.

Adentro todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado hacía dos años; el pequeño balcón estaba medio abierto y todo el cuarto olía a fresco, la colcha descolorida y las almohadas acomodadas desigualmente sobre la cama, una mesa de pino frente a ella, una silla de madera y el pequeño ropero donde seguramente aún estaban guardadas algunas de mis cosas. El pequeño buró y el tocador.

- Aquí estas – suspiro Fernando aliviado, no me moví - ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto mientras depositaba la maleta sobre la cama

- No lo sé, es solo que… - me quede callada

- Mírame – me ordeno y yo obedecí, sus ojos café oscuro miraron directamente dentro de mi

- Siento que ya había estado aquí – me sentí un poco tonta, claro yo ya había estado antes aquí, Fernando se rio como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo – no me refiero a eso – le dije tajante – es solo que es como si ella también hubiera estado aquí antes

- Si, tienes razón – dijo – ella vivía aquí antes, este fue el lugar donde todo pasó.

Lo mire atónita.

- Entonces, ¿aquí fue donde tú y ella se conocieron? , ¿Dónde ella nació, creció y murió? – inquirí estupefacta

- Si – susurró Fernando

- ¿Acaso estoy haciendo lo mismo que ella? – me pregunte a mí misma; ¿era posible que estuviera cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado sin que nadie se diera cuenta?, ¿acaso hiciera lo que hiciera no podría alejar a todos de lo que ella había hecho?

- Claro que no – respondió Fernando rápidamente – tú no te pareces a ella, es solo que era inevitable que terminaras por venir aquí

- Entonces vámonos – dije histérica tomando la maleta y dirigiéndome rápidamente a la puerta pero el brazo férreo de Fernando me retuvo

- Tranquila – me dijo sin soltarme – nada malo pasara, siempre y cuando tomes las decisiones correctas. Además yo estoy aquí contigo

Sus palabras callaron mis silenciosos sollozos y rendida deje que la maleta cayera sobre el piso.

Levante la mirada y como siempre que me sentía perdida al ver esos ojos castaños todo rastro de miedo desapareció de mi cuerpo.

- Mi bella Julieta, nunca dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño – juró

Y sin aviso ni nada deposito sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, fundiéndonos en uno solo, no necesitaba nada más que estar con él para estar bien porque con tan solo respirar su aliento y poder tocarlo estaba segura que podría hacer cualquier cosa. De pronto sus labios y su cuerpo dejaron de estar a mi alcance y me encontré sentada sobre la cama mientras él se acomodaba parado frente al balcón con la vista perdida, nos quedamos en silencio; pasados unos segundos se oyeron unos pasos mientras alguien se acercaba a mi cuarto por el pasillo.

Mi padre, rápidamente me levante de la cama, abrí la maleta y empecé a acomodar mi ropa dentro del armario.

- Julieta – dijo mi padre inseguro - ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos aquí arriba?

- Nada papá – le respondí sin distraerme de mi trabajo – solo estaba arreglando mis cosas

- Claro. Muchacho – dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a Fernando que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar frente a la ventana - ¿no te molestaría ayudarme un poco allá abajo?

- En absoluto señor Marín, vamos – Fernando se deslizo fuera de la habitación sin mirarme siquiera

Me volteé extrañada cuando recordé el árbol y los pocos adornos navideños colgados en la sala y toda la estancia, y le pregunte a mi padre.

- ¿Papá, hay algún motivo para que tu pusieras solo los adornos de navidad? – levante una ceja con incredulidad, él se rio

- En realidad no – sonrió y se le hicieron unas arruguitas

- Hum. Está bien – dije temerosa

- Bueno tengo que ir a arreglar un par de cosas allá abajo – me dijo aun alegre, sospeche que ahí se encontraba su doble intención

- Ok – respondí

- Así que será mejor que te apures a desempacar y bajes a cenar – cerro la puerta en cuanto hubo pronunciado las tres últimas palabras

Vacié toda mi ropa sobre la cama y la metí en el armario, coloque mis cosas para el aseo personal sobre la mesita de noche y tome la bolsa donde traía un par de libros, mi cepillo de dientes, mi reproductor de música, mi cámara y dos pares de zapatos. Ya preparada me asome a la habitación de huéspedes donde se suponía se quedaría Fernando pero estaba vacía al parecer mi padre aun lo mantenía ocupado; él había sido más rápido que yo abrí el armario que estaba en el rincón y toda su ropa estaba perfectamente acomodada, las playeras, los pantalones y sus camisas; sobre el pequeño buro de cedro Fernando había colocado un libro y un collar de plata igual al que me había regalado, pero el de el al reverso tenía una cruz, una mochila negra estaba medio abierta sobre su cama y fui a revisarla: había una libreta negra y un par de CD's de unas bandas de rock de las cuales nunca había oído en mi vida.

Abrí la pequeña libreta curiosa de saber lo que estaba escrito, pero la mochila resbalo y cayó al suelo, se oyó una especie de chirrido metálico cuando algo en el fondo de este golpeo contra el suelo, levante la mochila y metí la mano hasta el fondo.

Era una fotografía en un marco extraño y antiguo que tenía grabados unos pétalos en la orilla, era hermoso. La foto que estaba detrás del cristal era en blanco y negro – amaba esas fotos antiguas – la foto se había conservado muy bien; había tres personas en la foto: dos chicos vestidos de forma similar y una chica con un vestido holgado recostados contra la enorme corteza de un árbol. El chico de cabello negro y largo observaba la mano de la chica que se había depositado con ternura sobre la suya, tenía una libreta sobre las piernas; el chico sentado al otro extremo de la chica la observaba a ella, en sus ojos relucía el amor que al parecer profesaba por ella; por último la chica que se encontraba en medio de ambos con los ojos cerrados y con su cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre la espalda, en el cuello llevaba puesta una cadena sobre la cual colgaba un extraño dije en forma de corazón y un par de alas de ángel; el marco cayó de mis manos por la sorpresa: esa chica era yo.

Las manos de Fernando aparecieron frente a mí y tomaron el cuadro antes de que este se estampara contra el suelo y se hiciera añicos; yo me quede ahí parada sin hacer ni decir nada, Fernando me observo con un brillo desquiciado en los ojos.

- No debiste haber visto esto – dijo Fernando, me pareció que se lo reprochaba a si mismo

- Debiste habérmela mostrado – mi voz sonaba extraña

- Sabía que te pondrías mal – dejo la foto sobre el buró y se acercó a mí – será mejor que te sientes – su voz sonaba algo alarmada

- Tenía derecho a saberlo – deje que me llevara hacia la cama en sus brazos las piernas no me respondían

Me dejó sobre la cama con suavidad, y rápidamente se sentó a mi lado mientras pasaba su mano sobre mi cabello.

Algo en el fondo de mi mente parecía estarse uniendo y sabía que en cualquier instante sabría de qué se trataba pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo que había visto, era de lo único que era consiente, bueno de eso y de cómo mi cuerpo y mente parecían estar embotados.

- Tenía derecho a saberlo, tal vez me hubiera ayudado a recordar algo. Déjame verla de nuevo – le exigí mientras intentaba incorporarme

- No – dijo con frialdad

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirí

- Podrías ponerte peor – se excuso

- Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto – le recordé – dijimos que todo lo que me… - corregí de inmediato – lo que nos ayudara con esto – me señale

- Lo recuerdo pero este no es el mejor momento

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte, el viento afuera de la ventana se agito

- Pues porque tu padre te está buscando y no creo que quieras que te encuentre medio catatónica en mi cuarto, ¿o sí? – inquirió con voz grave

No respondí simplemente me levante de la cama, lo vi sonreír pero no se me olvidaría esto, claro que no. Entré en mi habitación un segundo antes que mi padre entrara en ella, intente con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz sonara normal cuando le dije:

- Ya estoy lista para la cena – fingí que acomodaba algo en lo alto del ropero

- Está bien, no tardes – me dijo

- Aja – dije en un susurro

Suspire en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Sin pensar tome mis cosas personales, una playera y un pantalón y me dirigí al baño. La ducha no se prolongó, salí de la regadera, me cambie y baje las escaleras, Fernando y mi padre se encontraban sentados cada uno en un sillón, papá vigilaba cada movimiento de mi novio.

Casi podía tocar la tensión que se presentaba ante mí, así que me apresuré a bajar los últimos escalones que faltaban e irrumpí en su intercambio de miradas.

- Ya estoy lista – anuncie, los dos voltearon a verme.

- Muy bien, entonces pasemos al comedor – mi padre se levantó y Fernando detrás de él, entrelace sus dedos con los míos y caminamos hacia la cocina.

Entramos por la pequeña puerta que nos dirigía a la cocina, la que estaba pintada de café.

Ya adentro observe que mi padre había seguido con su rara idea de decorar; la alacena estaba decorada con unas cuantas nochebuenas hechas de fieltro que al parecer habían pegado en las pequeñas puertecitas, también había un letrero que decía: "¡Feliz Navidad!" en letras rojas, blancas y doradas y muchas esferas colgadas con escarchas en lo alto del techo.

Fernando se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía y mi padre justo enfrente de los dos. Me pregunté si el habría cocinado, hasta donde yo sabía a él se le quemaba hasta el agua.

- ¿Papá? – lo llame serena

- Si – me respondió el sin desviar la vista de mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Fernando

- ¿Cocinaste tú? – se rio con sonoras carcajadas al oír mi pregunta

- Tranquilízate, sabes que no se cocinar – me dijo sin dejar de sonreír – además supuse que no te gustaría tener que cocinar durante las vacaciones. Y como vivo solo contrate a una sirvienta hace mucho

- Está bien – me reí bajito

- Veamos que preparó – se levantó y se acercó a la estufa donde al parecer algo estaba a punto de hervir

Mi padre levanto la tapa y olisqueó lo que había dentro.

- No señor Marín – lo reprendió una voz femenina – aún no está lista y la cena no es esa, les prepare espagueti y albóndigas y de beber, espero que no se moleste – se rio dulcemente – uno de los vinos de la producción de la temporada pasada.

La joven se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi padre.

Era esbelta y su piel apiñonada era lustrosa, debía de tener unos veintitantos años, tomo una enorme cuchara que se encontraba en el fregadero y sirvió la sopa en tres platos, mi padre tomo tres vasos de la repisa y los deposito sobre la mesa. La joven se acercó a la mesa y deposito uno por uno los tres platos llenos de sopa sobre la mesa, cuando se acercó a nosotros pude verla mejor; llevaba el cabello de color café anudado detrás de la cabeza en una cola de caballo y su fleco estaba pintado de color rojo, su rostro era lo que habría esperado de este lugar: sus ojos tenían un extraño color café lodoso pero su cara era bonita aunque con unos cuantos lunares que se esparcían de forma simétrica por ella, sus labios de color más oscuro que su piel y sus extremidades demasiado pequeñas dejaban ver que sus padres debían de vivir en el pueblo ya que recordaba que tales características eran de las personas de por aquí. La joven me sonrió mientras serbia un poco de vino.

- Mucho gusto señorita, su padre me ha hablado mucho de usted – su voz sonaba algo grave pero sin llegar a ser masculina

- Tampoco hay que exagerar – dijo mi padre antes de que pudiera responderle

Ella volvió a reír.

- Mira Julieta ella es Clara – dijo papá mientras le pasaba una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo

- Mucho gusto – la saludé

- El gusto es mío señorita – me sonrió – si me necesitan estaré afuera – y se deslizo por la puerta trasera

Le dedique a mi padre una mirada y el me la devolvió.

- Es algo joven, ¿no? – inquirí algo enojada y divertida

- ¿Y eso qué? – contraataco el riéndose

- Nada – respondí con sequedad

- No estarás pensando que… - dejo inconclusa la frase

Nos miramos unos segundos y después ambos nos echamos a reír.

- Claro que no – le mentí aliviada

- Está bien pero empecemos antes de que se enfrié

No tuvo que decírmelo de nuevo porque me encontraba sorpresivamente hambrienta. Fernando que se había mantenido callado y sin moverse al lado de mí, apretó mi mano para reclamar mi atención, lo observe mientras mi padre se entretenía sirviendo un poco más de vino en su vaso.

- Tengo que decirte algo – dijo en voz baja, asentí antes de que mi padre se percatara de algo

La cena transcurrió lenta e incómoda, mi padre no dejaba de observar a Fernando, quien no dejaba de verme a mí, y yo de vez en cuando le dirigía a mi padre una que otra pregunta con la intención de distraerlo así que fue un alivio cuando me tome el ultimo sorbo del vino y me levante.

Le desee buenas noches a mi padre y me dirigí hacia mi habitación actuando un poco cansada para que mi padre no tuviera que asegurarse que estaba cansada, al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras pose mi mano en la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz, cuando la encendí casi corrí hasta la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y entre para dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Espere a Fernando ahí tirada sobre la cama, pero conforme el tiempo paso mi incertidumbre fue aumentando, pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos y nunca fue a buscarme; abrí la puerta y saque la cabeza afuera de la habitación. La luz del cuarto de mi padre estaba encendida y se oía el ruido de la televisión, me deslice en calcetines hasta el cuarto donde Fernando se quedaría y toque la puerta, nadie contesto y la abrí: adentro la cama estaba tal como en la tarde, la fotografía se encontraba boca abajo sobre ella y la mochila negra había desaparecido, no había ni rastro de que Fernando hubiera pasado más de un par de minutos ahí.

Regrese a mi habitación me metí entre las sabanas y con esa sensación de monotonía y rareza me quede dormida.


	9. Confundida

**CONFUNDIDA**

A la mañana siguiente Fernando no quiso decirme a donde había ido, sólo me dijo que había surgido un problema con su familia pero no le creí. Suprimí el deseo de saber la verdad y rápidamente este deseo desapareció aunque aún podía sentirlo en el fondo de mi mente. Fernando tuvo que ausentarse el resto de la semana porque su "problema" le llevó más tiempo del que había calculado.

La primer semana que pasamos con mi padre fue de lo más incómoda cada que los tres nos encontrábamos solos en una habitación, ya que, mi padre se la pasaba dirigiéndole miradas inquisitorias a Fernando y el me observaba únicamente a mí, realmente me resultaba algo desquiciante, fue un alivio que Fernando se fuera unos días eso alegró a mi padre. El domingo un día antes de que Edna llegara mientras los dos; mi padre y yo cenábamos, me informó del porqué de tanta decoración toda esa semana.

- Mañana por la noche daré una cena navideña, ya sabes no quería pasarme otra Noche Buena solo y como no sabía que estarías conmigo – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero papá… – me quejé.

- Vamos hija, solo es una cena – me interrumpió con un tono de voz desenfadado, sin darle importancia.

- Tú sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y no creo que vaya a divertirme para nada oyendo pláticas sobre vinos por más de dos horas.

- Tú no te preocupes, también invité a algunas de las familias que viven en el pueblo y estoy seguro que traerán a sus hijos, estoy seguro que harás nuevos amigos – se le escapó una risa pero rápidamente se puso serio.

- Ok – acepté enfurruñada.

Así que después de cenar me fui refunfuñando a mi cuarto, extrañando a Fernando.

Me puse una camisa de franela de cuadros algo descolorida y vieja y unos pants iguales; abrí la ventana y aspiré con fuerza el aire invernal. Afuera la luz de la luna bañaba con hermosura y misterio las copas de los árboles, al igual que el viñedo el cual podía ver desde mi ventana.

La luz plateada de la luna le confería a mi piel un aspecto macabro y espectral, pero eso no le quitaba la hermosura a ella. El cielo estaba completamente despejado con unas cuantas estrellas, era extraño que la noche estuviera así, de pronto un resplandor dorado apareció en el cielo y con gran velocidad se precipito hacia la tierra, un estrella fugaz, intenté recordar la última vez que había visto una; cuando tenía seis años mientras durante un improvisado campamento que mis padres y yo habíamos hecho aquí en este mismo lugar:

- No corras demasiado cerca de las rocas o te caerás – me advirtió mi madre antes de darle un beso a mi padre que la observaba bajo la luna.

- No mami – le respondí, riéndome.

La luna hermosa y grandota como una pelota, igual que decía la canción que mi papi me enseño hoy.

- ¡Papi! – le grito – es la luna de tu canción.

- Si pequeña – mi papi se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí – es igual que la canción, ¿la recuerdas? - niego con la cabeza - ¿quieres que te la cante?

- ¡Siiiiiii! – grito llena de emoción.

- "Cuando la luna se pone grandotota, como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón… - mi papi canta chistoso.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás riéndome y…

- ¿Mami, papi que es eso? – extiendo mi mano y con uno de mis dedos señalo la bola de fuego que cae.

- Eso es una estrella fugaz cariño – me dice mi mami mientras me abraza.

- ¿Qué es una estrella fugaz? – le pregunto.

- Es una estrella a la que le puedes pedir un deseo – me dice sonriendo – pídele lo que quieras y te lo cumplirá.

- ¿Y a dónde va? – le pregunto al ver que desaparece.

- No lo sé cariño, las estrellas fugaces pueden caer donde sea, ¿y sabes algo? – sus ojos se vuelven enormes.

- ¿Qué mami?

- Si la encuentras podrás ser feliz toda tu vida.

- Ahhh… entonces hay que decirle a mi papi que vayamos por ella – mi mami se ríe.

- Vamos – acepta ella, me deja sobre el suelo y corro.

- Julieta, ¡cuidado! – grita mi mami pero me caigo antes de darme cuenta que corrí por la piedras filosas que me dijo.

Mi rodilla me duele, siento que me arde muy feo y empiezo a llorar.

- ¡Me duele! – grito, mis papás corren hasta donde yo estoy pero ellos no se caen.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mi papi.

- No, me duele mucho y… - continuo llorando - ¡mami!

- Ya paso cariño, ya está bien – me arrulla.

Un deseo, pienso con cierta nostalgia y diversión. Cierro los ojos.

Deseo saber toda la verdad y poder amar eternamente.

Abrí los ojos después de haber pedido mi deseo en el preciso instante en que la estrella se perdía de vista, me rio de mi misma. Ojala mis deseos no fueran tan imposibles para una pequeña estrella. Cerré la ventana cuando el frio nocturno me hizo temblar y me acomodé con lentitud en mi cama. Y cerré los ojos antes de que otra cosa pasara.

- ¡Julieta! – grito Edna el lunes por la tarde mientras bajaba del auto junto con Fernando, que había vuelto.

- Edna – le digo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tendrían una fiesta? – me pregunta ligeramente molesta.

- Ni yo lo sabía – respondí.

- Que mal, ahora tendremos que ver que nos pondremos esta noche.

- Claro – me rio.

- Te espero en tu habitación, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo antes de reírse.

- Ahora te alcanzo – le grité antes de verla alejarse corriendo con emoción mientras mi padre le ayudaba con su maleta.

Observé a Fernando que me miraba con melancolía y felicidad. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mano.

- Te extrañe – me dijo.

- No más que yo, estos días se me hicieron eternos sin ti.

Me levanté de puntitas y deposité un beso en sus labios, el me respondió más emocionado que yo. Sus brazos me rodearon mientras me levantaba sin tambalearse.

- Nunca más me iré lejos de ti.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, claro a menos que tú lo desees así.

- Vamos – dije tomándolo de la mano, e ignorando lo que dijo.

- ¿Y qué tal las cosas con tu familia?

- Ya todo está bien, es sólo que tú sabes…

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el ceño.

- Todos están algo nerviosos por que estemos aquí, no les gusta la idea de volver a donde todo terminó, mi padre dice que es como algo cíclico.

- No tiene por qué estarlo – lo tranquilicé – todos sabemos que no volverá a pasar.

- Lo sé, pero no les gusta arriesgarse.

- Olvidemos eso por ahora, ¿sí? – le pedí.

- Claro pero entes tengo que decirte una cosa, mira…

- No, ya te lo dije vamos – lo interrumpí, él sonrió.

Cuando llegamos al interior de la casa mi padre se movía de un lado para otro de la sala agitando las manos y gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a todos los empleados que había contratado para la fiesta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Fernando y yo pasamos a su lado antes de subir por las escaleras.

Estaba segura que la fiesta sería muy entretenida pero mi padre sabía mejor que nadie que nunca me habían gustado las reuniones o fiestas a las que acudieran personas que no conocía, pero claro al parecer él ya lo había olvidado, era como si simplemente creyera que yo había cambiado. Tendría que fingir al menos que disfrutaba la velada, por suerte Edna y Fernando estarían ahí y no me sentiría tan fuera de lugar; recordé a mi madre allá sola en casa en víspera de navidad pero también recordé la llamada que había tenido la tarde anterior con ella, en la que me había dado a conocer sus planes de visitar a mi tía Leticia y su familia para no estar tan sola, eso me hizo sentir menos culpable por abandonarla en estas fechas.

Fernando no se detuvo al llegar a las escaleras, me guió hasta su habitación y yo me senté sobre la cama, el hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado, donde comenzó a deslizar su mano por mi mejilla, giré la cabeza y lo miré, él se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – frunció el ceño.

- Me siento extraña – le dije, mi voz sonó rasposa – estos días que he estado sola, he estado pensando en algunas cosas – el me miro sin entender – es sólo que, al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti – me quedé callada.

- ¿Qué? – se sentó en el suelo frente a mí.

- Me he sentido como sin ti no fuera yo, como si al estar lejos de ti mi vida volviera a ser lo que era antes de conocerte.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – inquirió confundido.

- Si – le respondí, me mordí el labio – es que contigo me siento realmente yo, y cuando estoy yo sola… no se… - me reí sin ganas – olvídalo.

Fernando me observó extraño, deslicé mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha y lo miré atentamente a los ojos.

- Tú no quieres estar en esa fiesta – me lo estaba diciendo.

- No, pero tampoco quiero que mi padre se sienta mal, es la primera navidad que pasare con él desde que mis padres se separaron – le expliqué.

- Lo entiendo, pero Julieta tienes que saber que…

- ¡Julieta, Fernando!, ¿Dónde están? – la voz de Edna nos interrumpió, mi novio se levantó y yo me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla justo en cuanto Edna pasaba frente a ella.

- Aquí estoy – le dije, ella sonrió.

- Los he estado buscando, tu padre estaba buscando a Fernando – ella se dirigió a el – me pidió que te dijera que si no te molestaría ayudarle con algo allá abajo.

- Claro, ahora vuelvo chicas – Fernando se deslizó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Edna vino a sentarse a un lado de mí.

- Vamos nena tenemos que prepararnos para la cena – se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

- Ya te extrañaba – la detuve y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – la solté – pero ahora vamos, sólo nos quedan un par de horas – gemí por lo bajo, ella se rio.

Las dos, Edna jalando y yo arrastrando los pies nos dirigimos a mí habitación, donde mi amiga había desplegado todas sus cosas; sus maletas se hallaban en el rincón cerca de la ventana, sobre mi cama descansaban su mochila, una maleta más pequeña y un estuche plateado y rectangular parecido al que usaban en las películas para maquillar a alguien.

Una de las puertas de mi ropero se encontraba entreabierta y pude ver dos grandes ganchos colgados en la orilla de los cuales caían dos enormes bolsas herméticas de color café, claro que Edna había guardado, donde seguramente traía dos atuendos. Entré sin ganas y me senté al lado del tocador en la silla, ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Enserio necesitamos todo esto? – le pregunté señalando su kit de maquillaje.

- No, pero esta noche es especial – respondió – ya sabes que no soy aficionada a estas cosas pero la ocasión lo amerita.

- Está bien – suspiré.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas la sorpresita de la que te hablé? – inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Si – respondí vacilante.

- Pues mi madre nos compró unos vestidos hermosos – sonreí – tu tranquilízate conozco muy bien tus gustos y escogí uno que sé que te encantara.

- Gracias – dije sinceramente, sonrió mientras yo me levantaba.

- Te debía una nena, ahora vete a bañar y yo tomaré una ducha en el baño del fondo del pasillo.

- Ok, no me tardo – realmente me sentía mejor con Edna a mi lado.

- ¡Te quiero aquí en veinte minutos! – gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Entendido jefa – me reí.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me quedé parada detrás de la puerta hasta que oí que Edna se dirigía al otro baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente y entré en la ducha, me solté el cabello y dejé que el agua corriera libre por mi piel, me imaginé a Fernando en la fiesta, vestido con su peculiar atuendo negro, porque estaba segura que se vestiría con colores oscuros sonreí de satisfacción. Cuando el aroma de mi shampoo de cítricos lleno todo el baño me dejé relajar, Fernando; su piel morena pero con ese tono tan hermoso suspiré.

De nuevo me sentí feliz, un aporreo fuerte en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Julieta! – grito Edna – sal de ahí, te dije vente minutos.

¿Media hora?, cerré rápidamente la llave del agua, me envolví en una toalla y salí con el pelo goteante hacia mi habitación donde Edna ya con el cabello húmedo recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo me esperaba algo enojada.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta del tiempo – me disculpé.

- Olvídalo ahora tenemos que apresurarnos.

Me puse la playera descolorida que usaba como pijama y un short mientras Edna depositaba el kit y algunos cepillos y perfumes sobre el tocador. Conectó una plancha para el cabello, y la dejó sobre el buró para después sentarse en la cama y comenzar a plancharse el pelo rizado.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo me sentó en la silla frente al enorme espejo y comenzó poniéndome una crema de olor a fresa en el rostro, espero un par de minutos para que se secara y reanudo su tarea; abrió el enorme kit que tenía frente a mí y saco un pequeño tubo alargado de color plateado, labial.

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola – le dije riendo.

- Ok, pero no te vayas a tardar – puso los ojos en blanco.

Acercó una silla que había traído del cuarto de mi padre y ella también se puso la crema sobre todo el rostro, después tomó un poco de rubor y se lo puso en las mejillas mientras yo dejaba el labial dentro del estuche, me sequé el pelo con la toalla y tomé mi cepillo para desenredar mi alborotada melena. Antes de que lograra aplacar mi cabello Edna ya estaba completamente maquillada, se había pintado los labios con un color parecido al de su piel y apenas se notaba, se había delineado los ojos y su cara brillaba como el marfil. Tomó el cepillo y unos broches para hacerse un hermoso peinado, me observó con desaprobación.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – inquirió con horror fingido – Julieta déjame ayudarte nena.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera acomodó dos broches plateados en mi cabello, gemí cuando los fijó a la altura de mis ojos un poco más arriba de mis orejas y exclamó:

- ¡Perfecta!, ahora los vestidos – dijo con emoción.

Abrió la puerta del ropero y con delicadeza depositó una por una las enormes bolsas sobre la cama, abrió las dos bolsas pero no sacó ninguno de los vestidos.

- Sé que te encantara y a Fernando también pero ya podrán agradecérmelo después – me acerqué curiosa mientras Edna sacaba un vestido hermoso de color crema con toques dorados y lo evaluaba bajo la luz de mi habitación.

Abrí por completo la segunda bolsa muy contenta y me sorprendí a mí misma antes de exclamar:

- ¡Es hermoso! – Edna sonrió pero no dijo nada.

El vestido de seda de un hermoso color morado pálido casi azul descansaba sobre mi cama, lo tomé con cuidado y lo saqué de la bolsa, los tirantes tenían un bordado hermoso pero sin llegar a exagerar, las tablas del mismo caían desde la cintura hasta la altura de mis tobillos o un poco más arriba, era difícil saberlo sin tenerlo puesto.

- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Edna que se había mantenido en silencio – estoy segura que ese color ira perfecto con tu tono de piel.

La observé con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que tengo – se me escapó una lagrima.

- Ah, ah, ah, tranquila no quiero que se te corra el poco maquillaje que te has puesto – me recordó – además ya nos queda poco tiempo.

- Claro – recordé.

- Pero antes – se acercó a mi cuello y me puso el collar que había sido un regalo de Fernando, temblé cuando el frio metal hizo contacto con mi piel – ahora si estas lista.

Media hora después, Edna y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas junto a los ventanales traseros mientras los invitados que habían llegado muy puntuales reían y comían, y mi padre junto con ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Fernando? – me preguntó Edna con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé – le respondí algo ansiosa mientras intentaba localizarlo entre los invitados.

- Esto es extraño – dijo ella.

- Muy extraño – coincidí.

- Tal vez tu padre lo entretuvo con algo y apenas se está arreglando para bajar.

Asentí con la cabeza pero no respondí.

Pasaron quince minutos y los invitados fueron abarrotando más y más la pequeña sala de la casa, no sólo con su presencia también con sus risas y charlas un tanto extrañas y aburridas. Mi padre me presentó a uno de sus principales inversionistas y a su familia, después a un par de amigos que había hecho hace un par de años, pero observé que vigilaba la puerta cada pocos minutos como si esperara a alguien y yo le echaba una mirada de vez en cuando a las escaleras con la esperanza de ver descender a Fernando por ellas, suspiré.

La casa estaba tan llena que era casi imposible caminar por ella sin toparte con alguien más, vi de lejos a Edna mientras charlaba un poco con un chico y una chica, los hijos del inversionista que mi padre me había presentado, sentados en un sillón, ambos chicos reían.

Me quedé parada cerca de la pared que dividía esta sala y la cocina y entonces… fue cuando los vi.

Un joven se encontraba parado bajo uno de los pequeños muérdagos que mi padre había colocado en el techo, pero la razón por la que no podía dejar de verlo, era que había algo en su rostro perfecto y pálido que me resultaba familiar.

Su rostro hermoso me cortó la respiración en el instante que esbozó una leve sonrisa y sus labios carnosos de un intenso color carmesí dejaron al descubierto sus dientes perfectos, su camisa de color blanco resaltaba aún más el color pálido de su piel, cada que movía uno de sus brazos sus músculos se tensaban, y sus ojos de color azul intenso parecido a la noche más oscura relucían con cierta calidez; fuera quien fuera no podía evitar posar mis ojos en él. A su lado sentado en una silla colocada cerca de la ventana estaba Fernando, por la forma en la que hablaban supuse que ya se conocían.

Al verlos ahí a los dos, mientras charlaban y reían un extraño sentimiento de posesión me embargo; estaba segura que no podían existir dos hombres como ellos en el mundo y ambos "eran míos". Espera, me dije a mi misma, ese pensamiento no era mío.

- Julieta – la voz despreocupada de Edna me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí sin desviar los ojos de mi novio y su amigo.

- Te he estado buscando, quería mostrarte algo, ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó mientras seguía la dirección de mis ojos y depositaba su mirada sobre Fernando y aquel joven desconocido.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dirigí mi vista a ella.

- No, pero creo que Fernando si – apunté hacia donde estaban

- Ve a buscarlo – me instó.

- Claro, ahora vuelvo.

Comencé a avanzar con lentitud y Edna me jaló hacia atrás, la mire sin comprender.

- Olvidaste esto en el sillón – depositó la cámara en mi mano derecha.

De nuevo me dirigí hacia donde Fernando se encontraba, sentí como el pulso me latía detrás de las orejas, me pasé un mechón detrás de esta. Levanté la vista y para cuando había llegado hasta donde estaba el chico desconocido me di cuenta de que Fernando ya no estaba. El muchacho levantó la vista y la deposito en mi rostro; su boca se expandió en una enorme sonrisa, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parecieron brillar a causa de la sorpresa, todo su divino rostro se iluminó durante unos segundos pero rápidamente volvió a su anterior estado, yo lo miré sin decir nada con la confusión extendiéndose en mi rostro.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – inquirió el chico con su hermosa voz pero con un tono algo seco.

- No realmente… - me quedé callada, el enarcó una ceja – estoy buscando a alguien.

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo burlón.

Sentí como la sangre llenaba mis mejillas a causa del enojo.

- Y además a ti que más te da – soné algo grosera, el invitado misterioso se rio - ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

- Nada – volvió a reírse.

- ¿A ti quien te invito? – inquirí realmente enojada, Uff ahora comprendía porque mi madre bromeaba siempre sobre mi mal genio, sentía como si algo se apoderara de mi pero ese chico me irritaba demasiado

- Tu padre – respondió complacido, eso me sorprendió.

- ¿Ah sí? – se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras intentaba disimular una risita.

- Si, acabo de decírtelo.

- Se ve que a ti te gusta reírte de los demás – él se puso serio de inmediato.

- Y se ve que a ti te gusta molestar a los demás – sus oscuros ojos me dejaron petrificada.

Que sea tan guapo no justifica que sea tan grosero, engreído y orgulloso, me dije. El volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha ignorándome, me quedé ahí plantada mientras lo observaba; la camisa blanca que traía puesta apenas un tono más fuerte que el de su piel combinaba a la perfección con el saco negro y a la moda que llevaba puesto, su pantalón de color gris casi negro y los zapatos negros que traía me dejaron claro que era uno de esos chicos presuntuosos a los que no les importaba gastar dinero en cualquier superficialidad como zapatos caros.

- ¿Y bien…? – volvió a observarme con expresión molesta.

- Alguien debería aprender unos cuantos modales – mascullé entre dientes antes de alejarme de donde se encontraba.

Perfecto, me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, lo echaste todo a perder si en verdad es amigo de Fernando esa fue la peor primera impresión de la historia, cállate, le dije a aquella voz.

Justo cuando me deslizaba por un hueco que habían dejado los invitados a mitad de la sala, una mano áspera y fuerte se posó sobre uno de mis hombros. Mi padre sostenía una copa con su mano derecha y sonreía.

- Hija, te he estado buscando hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – su frente se pobló de arrugas.

- Creí que el momento de las presentaciones ya se había terminado – el me observó con ojos suplicantes, dejó la copa sobre la mesa de centro.

- Por favor hija, te prometo que es la última persona – lo miré frunciendo el ceño, él estaba igual; al final sonreí y el me imitó.

- Está bien – acepté con una media sonrisa.

Mi corazón latió deprisa al ver que mi padre me dirigía al lugar del que antes me alejaba, nuestro invitado misterioso seguía recargado contra la pared, con su divino rostro crispado a causa de lo que supuse seria ira. Levantó los ojos hacia nosotros cuando nos detuvimos frente a él. Demonios, maldije para mis adentros.

- ¿Cómo la estás pasando muchacho? – le preguntó mi padre al chico de ojos negros.

- Perfectamente Señor Marín, aunque hay algunos invitados que no saben comportarse – me dirigió una mirada de superioridad antes de que mi padre lo notara.

- Llámame Cesar, por favor. Ignóralos, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos, son gente sin educación – se me abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa, mi padre nunca había dejado que Fernando se dirigiera a él por su nombre.

- Está bien Cesar – ambos se rieron, observé a mi padre con muda sorpresa.

- Ah, lo olvidaba – dijo papá dirigiéndose a mí – hija él es…

- Jordan – lo interrumpió el joven con voz dura, el sonido fue cortante pero aun así no le quitó el tono seductor a su voz.

- Mucho gusto – le dije mientras estrechaba mi mano con la suya, el apretón resulto duro y frio, pero aun así pude sentir una especie de estática correr entre los dos.

- Jordan ella es mi pequeña… - dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba con ternura.

- Julieta – volvió a interrumpirlo Jordan, ambos lo observamos sorprendidos así que supuse que mi padre no le había dicho mi nombre antes.

Y de repente algo paso… mi mente se sumió en una especie de búsqueda a través de mis recuerdos. Pero no logró encontrar lo que buscaba, era como si en el momento en que sus labios carnosos habían dicho mi nombre con su seductora voz algo en el fondo de mi cerebro hubiera reaccionado.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – mascullé sorprendida.

- Lo intuí – respondió Jordan con socarronería.

- ¿Ya te había dicho su nombre? – preguntó mi padre que no se había dado cuenta del pequeñísimo intercambio entre nosotros.

- No, yo sólo lo adivine – dijo y después sonrió.

- Pues vaya que esta vez acertaste. Ella es mi única hija mi bella Julieta – dijo mi padre con orgullo, yo bajé la vista.

- Es hermosa… perfecta – susurró Jordan, lo miré enojada.

- Espero que lleguen a ser grandes amigos – claramente eso iba dirigido a mí.

- Claro papá – respondí sonriendo sin ganas.

- Será un placer – dijo Jordan con voz fría.

- Bueno entonces los dejo para que charlen – y entonces mi padre se fue dejándome frente a frente con aquel chico orgulloso.

Lo miré con cierta timidez, el me miró con gesto y aire molesto, nos miramos sin poder empezar una simple conversación.

¿Cómo esperaba mi padre que quisiera ser amiga de alguien tan… taciturno?, simplemente la idea me desagradaba y me agradaba, no podía entenderlo era un chico demasiado cambiante pero aunque apenas lo conocía sentía un deseo extraño e incontrolable de poder estar cerca de él. Jordan fijó la vista en mí, con sus oscuros y profundos ojos azules y dorados reluciendo hambrientos, sus labios rojos entreabiertos; incomoda desvié la vista hacia la derecha.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Fernando apareció sonriente, Jordan dejó de mirarme y volvió a mostrarse distante.

- En absoluto – respondí yo.

- Tardaste demasiado – dijo Jordan con voz contenida, Fernando me pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura y Jordan abrió los ojos como platos.

- Lo siento, me entretuve un poco con una amiga de mi… novia – Fernando había vacilado antes de decirlo mientras observaba a Jordan con una sonrisa.

Los observé a ambos con incertidumbre, y por primera vez desde que había visto a Jordan lo observé bien; su camisa de manga larga se ajustaba justo en el pliegue del codo y resaltaba sus brazos; era musculoso y fuerte tal vez tanto o más que Fernando aunque tenía un aspecto desgarbado.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – inquirí, dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi rostro

- Si – dijo Jordan antes de que Fernando pudiera responder – estudiamos juntos un par de años en España.

- Así es – confirmó Fernando, ligeramente molesto al parecer, por la información que Jordan había dado.

- Ah… - fue mi respuesta.

Los tres nos quedamos callados, podía sentir la tensión y la incomodidad en el aire conforme pasaba el tiempo; Fernando y Jordan se dirigían miradas inquisitorias cada pocos segundos y yo comencé a sentirme incomoda.

- Mira – me llamó Fernando cuando no prestaba atención, dirigí la vista hacia donde el observaba – muérdago.

Sin previo anuncio Fernando inclinó sus labios hacia los míos y me besó, pude sentir como la sangre llenaba mis mejillas, me sentí incomoda bajo la mirada de Jordan, sentí el deseo irracional de empujar a Fernando lejos de mí y darle una bofetada. Mi novio rio satisfecho.

- Estas muy hermosa esta noche – me elogió Fernando.

- Gracias – susurré.

Recordé lo que Jordan había dicho sobre mí: "Es hermosa… perfecta", había dicho cuando mi padre estaba con nosotros.

- O, ¿Qué piensas tú? – inquirió mientras golpeaba a Jordan ligeramente en un brazo.

- Pienso que estas equivocado… - vaciló, eso me dolió más de lo que debería – se ve perfecta, exquisita – Jordan sonrió amargamente.

Observé a Fernando intentando prever su reacción, pero se mantenía impasible, con esa gran y arrebatadora sonrisa en su rostro. Apreté fuertemente mi mano derecha en torno a la de Fernando.

- Ahora vuelo – suspiré y me alejé, caminando controladamente hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué me sucedía, por que abandonaba mi lugar al lado de Fernando? Por primera vez desde que lo había visto tenerlo cerca de mí no me hacía sentir bien, en realidad me sentía desesperada e incómoda; entré en mi habitación y ni siquiera prendí la luz, sólo me dejé caer en la cama, mi reloj marcaba que eran las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche ya casi serían las doce y sería navidad, mi padre me buscaría para darme un abrazo y Edna se preguntaría dónde estaba pero me sentía absurdamente mal al estar cerca de Fernando.

Aguántate, me dije. Volví a salir de mi cuarto y antes de ser consciente de algo mas ya me encontraba de nuevo en la abarrotada sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Fernando realmente preocupado.

- No me siento bien – admití.

- ¿Segura que tienes ganas de estar aquí? – no, pensé pero no se lo dije.

- Si – le mentí.

- Está bien – sonó como si me lo estuviera preguntando.

Jordan se quedó cerca de nosotros silencioso, bueno al menos conmigo aunque de vez en cuando lo cachaba mirándome. Todos los invitados se quedaron callados mientras transcurrían los últimos segundos antes de la medianoche y cuando se oyeron los fuegos artificiales en el pueblo todos empezaron a abrasarse y desearse Feliz Navidad; lentamente me deslicé de los brazos de mi padre a los de Edna y de los de ella a los de Fernando, quien me dio un beso, después unos brazos fríos, duros y fuertes me abrazaron durante unos segundos pero bastaron: de lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de que una oscuridad inmensa y asfixiante se alzaba ante mis ojos…

…un grito desgarrador se me quedó grabado en la mente antes de perder el conocimiento.

- Está muerta – la voz sonaba fría como el lugar en el que estoy tendida.

Por fin, pensé con placer.

Oigo dos pares de piernas alejarse rápidamente varios metros arriba de mí. Respiro con dificultad, el cajón es demasiado pequeño y a mi alrededor huele a podredumbre, ojala a Brandon se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor forma de hacerlo, pero bueno es hora de largarme.

Él me dijo que todo lo que hiciera fluiría con facilidad. Mi mano derecha asciende lentamente hasta tocar la puerta de la caja echa de caoba que mis padres compraron para mi… entierro, no puedo evitarlo se me escapa una risita.

- ¡Deja de jugar y apresúrate! – se queja Brandon.

- Deja de llorar enseguida saldré – y así es; mi mano golpea la tapa y toda la tierra que había sobre ella salió volando por los aires, lo sé por qué el aire nocturno huele a pino y otros árboles.

Sonrío con ganas y me levanto en medio de la tierra sepulcral que rodea mi salida, ahhhhhh Brandon tenía razón esto era mucho mejor de lo que ellos dos me habían dicho de ellos mismos. Mis brazos y piernas se sentían agiles y renovadas, todo a mi alrededor podía sentirlo nítido y claro como si fuera mediodía y como me lo había prometido no había ningún tipo de sed estúpida que saciar, esta era la elección correcta.

- ¿Estas lista? – me giro para ver a Brandon parado detrás de mí sonriendo.

- Claro que lo estoy – mi andar es rápido, mejor dicho mi vuelo es rápido y apenas perceptible - ¿se lo creyeron? – mi voz suena fuerte y clara.

- Claro que sí, pero dime ¿te gusta? – inquiere señalándome.

- Claro que sí, nunca antes me había sentido mejor en mí… - me carcajeo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta sin perder esa sonrisa suya tan sensual.

- Había estado a punto de decir vida – él también se ríe.

- Al parecer ambos te amaban – sé a qué se refiere.

- No me importa, con ellos no podría disfrutar de todo esto – me rio y doy vueltas en el aire.

Apenas y puedo creer que ambos pensaran que yo los quería, he estado enamorada de Brandon desde esa noche. Él se desliza hasta mí y sus labios feroces y duros se enganchan a los míos con pasión.

- Vámonos de aquí, no quiero volver a saber de esos dos jamás – puedo sentir como mi cabello se agita y se mueve con fuerza detrás de la cabeza.

- Claro, ellos jamás sabrán que no moriste Julieta… jamás lo sabrán.

Me rio con fuerza mientras Brandon y yo nos deslizamos sigilosos y veloces a través del bosque flotando, antes de que la luz del sol nos obligue a ocultarnos para que nadie nos vea, y puedo sentirlo, ese poder del que me habían hablado tanto esa "luz" que por fin se ha transformado en la noche más oscura.

- ¡¿Julieta?! – la voz alarmada que gritaba mi nombre no era de Fernando ni sus brazos eran los que me cargaban.

- Dámela – ordenó alguien, sentí el cambio cuando unos brazos cálidos y seguros reemplazaron los anteriores brazos gélidos.

Sentía que nos movíamos, pero no podía abrir los ojos, una voz que identifiqué como la de Edna me llegaba desde atrás y podía oír también unos pasos delante de mí.

Otro alarido desgarrador volvió a oírse demasiado cerca y por segunda vez me sumergí en la inconciencia.

La inmortalidad es perfecta, cuando los tres, cada uno por separado claro está, me hablaron de su inmortalidad supe que era lo que quería; jamás me canso, pero claro tengo que dormir para recuperar las fuerzas.

La fuerza, la luz que tengo dentro de mí ahora se manifestó de una forma más clara, me pregunto que pensara Brandon de esto.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – Brandon señala el reflejo de mi cuerpo sobre la superficie acuosa del lago

- No tanto como el tuyo – bromeo un poco, pero si me encanta.

Mi cuerpo esbelto y pálido no se mueve con tanta elegancia como el de los vampiros pero para mí es suficiente, me gusta que cuando tengo que deslizarme deprisa en vez de que mis pies toquen el suelo o tenga que desplegar unas incomodas alas sólo corro con rapidez unos cuantos segundos y de repente floto, apenas un par de centímetros despegada del suelo, soy más rápida que cualquiera de ellos y si llegara toparme accidentalmente con alguno de los dos desaparecería enseguida, y sobre todo amo que no tengo que preocuparme en absoluto por saciar algún tipo de sed incontrolable e incómoda, soy la criatura más hermosa que nadie haya visto jamás eso lo sé con una certeza absoluta.

Lo único incomodo son todas esas reglas pero no me importa podré vivir eternamente.

- Eres hermosa – dice Brandon como si hubiera podido leerme la mente.

- Lo sé – mi voz suena soberbia y feliz.

- Yo sé que lo sabes – se echa a reír – pero también sé que te encanta oírlo.

- Tu sabes lo que realmente me gusta – murmuro mientras lo beso.

Puedo sentirlo, ahí va de nuevo.

- Aléjate – le advierto entre dientes a Brandon.

Brandon se aleja unos metros de mí y lo dejo expandirse fuera de mí: una neblina oscura como boca de lobo comienza a desprenderse de mi piel y alborota mis cabellos, puedo sentir ese sabor dulce pero empalagoso que lleva consigo, las pequeñas flores que crecen a mi lado cerca del rio se convierten en nada solamente dejan una pequeña mancha negruzca en el suelo y ahí está de nuevo, esa sensación de nueva juventud al absorber la poca fuerza vital de las plantas.

- Una flor carnívora – canturrea Brandon – inofensiva y atractiva por fuera pero destructiva y asesina por dentro.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – siseo.

- Pero tú eres más poderosa que yo – dice mientras juguetea con mis cabellos oscuros.

- Y me lo dice el que le quita la vida a quien quiera y se la concede a los muertos.

Su boca se transforma en una media sonrisa burlona.

Con una de mis pálidas manos corto una rosa roja que se mueve en la orilla del rio, siempre me habían gustado estas flores y aun me gustan, pero claro a ellas yo no les gusto ahora, me acerco a la orilla e intento tomarla, pero claro, como no, la pequeña florecilla absorbe la fuerza vital que yo le quite a las demás plantas y me quema la mano, no puedo soltarla hasta que todos sus pétalos carmesí se consumen y en su lugar aparecen pétalos secos de color negro.

- ¡Maldita sea! – me quejo y mi novio se ríe a lo lejos.

Cuando despierto el sol ya se encuentra casi completamente oculto detrás de la sierra. La cabeza me da vueltas, sé que la fiesta se acabó.

En mi habitación todo seguía tal como lo había dejado la tarde-noche del lunes antes de la fiesta, pero había algo que me incomodaba. Las ventanas corredizas estaban abiertas en lo que supuse sería un intento de que el aire puro y fresco llenara mi habitación, me incorporé sobre la cama y observé el reloj, eran las siete cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

Le eché un vistazo a mi rostro en el espejo del tocador; mi cabello estaba echo un desorden y mi rostro de por sí ya pálido parecía estarlo aún más, también evalué mi ropa, seguía trayendo puesto el vestido morado así que supuse sólo había pasado un día desde que me había desmayado o si no Edna me hubiera cambiado de ropa. Bueno, me dije, será mejor que vayas a ver qué sucede. Mi estómago gruño, tenía mucha hambre pero pensé que sería mejor darme una ducha primero para que mi padre no se asustara, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Me quité el vestido y lo puse sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, tomé mi cepillo de dientes, unos jeans y una playera vieja y entré en el baño; cuando estuve lista me envolví en una toalla y dentro del baño me cambie rápidamente, me pasé el cepillo por el cabello un par de veces y salí tambaleante al pasillo. Las luces tanto del cuarto de mi padre como la de Fernando estaban apagadas y el sonido de cubiertos y vasos moverse me llegaban de la planta baja, aun tambaleante y con el estómago algo revuelto bajé las escaleras con demasiada lentitud.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina – la cual crujió escalofriantemente – y entré, todos me observaron unos pocos segundos antes de levantarse y correr a mi lado preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi padre quien era el que se encontraba detrás de mí.

- Sí, estoy bien – me sorprendí a mí misma al oír mi voz, el sonido era rasposo y apenas audible - ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste – me explicó Edna que se mantenía sentada en una silla cercana a donde Fernando y mi padre estaban.

- Quiero sentarme – les dije, Fernando me pasó un brazo detrás de la cabeza y me ayudo a sentarme.

Mi padre tomó asiento cerca de mí, Fernando se sentó a mi lado derecho y Edna al izquierdo, le dirigí a mi novio una mirada.

- Nos diste un buen susto – dijo mi padre obligándome a verlo a él.

- Lo lamento no sé qué me paso, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunté algo avergonzada mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Un día – me respondió – el Doctor dijo que te encontrabas perfectamente pero realmente nos asustaste a todos en la fiesta… - vi como temblaba – cuando gritaste creí que alguien había muerto.

Lo miré confundida, también observé los rostros de Fernando y Edna, la primera me veía con sincera preocupación y el segundo reflejaba tristeza. Se me revolvió el estómago y sentí como si algo me pateara ahí dentro, las náuseas acudieron a mí de inmediato. Me levanté de la silla.

- Am… - dudé un segundo – papá ¿te importa si voy al baño?, no me siento muy bien tengo que tomarme algo para el mareo.

- No, claro que no. El doctor me dio unas pastillas para eso las puse dentro del botiquín que está en tu baño.

- Ok, ahora vuelvo.

Cerré la puerta y aun tambaleante subí las escaleras, cuando hube entrado al baño cerré la puerta y me mojé la cara; unas imágenes borrosas y sin sentido rondaban mi cabeza.

- Fue sólo un sueño – me dije – sólo fue un sueño, no seas ridícula, no hay nada a que tenerle miedo.

Y era cierto no había nada a que tenerle miedo, absolutamente nada, pero había algo tenebroso en la forma en que se habían presentado ante mi esas dos criaturas en mi sueño y aparte del miedo una extraña sensación de… familiaridad. También me sentía mal porque yo creía que eso ya lo había superado, que lo había dejado atrás, sentí como si volviera a sumirme en la nebulosa confusa y gris en la que había estado hasta antes de conocer a Fernando.

¡NO!, grito una voz en mi interior, ¡no puedes dejarte vencer! Me miré en el espejo: mis labios translucidos, mi cabello oscuro y piel pálida; pude sentir como si un delgado y fino hilo que me mantenía atada a Fernando y al temor que tenía por redescubrir todo el mundo al que yo realmente pertenecía se rompiera y por fin me liberara. Volví a observarme en el espejo y pude verme como era realmente; mis ojos del color más puro como el mar, mis labios de color rosa reluciendo de forma tenue en contraste con mi blanca piel, mi lustroso y largo cabello que me rodeaba como una fina capa castaña. Era hermosa más de lo que yo había querido ver antes, sonreí al verme de esta manera, pero eso no quería decir que yo fuera a volverme soberbia o presuntuosa, esto cambiaba muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no cambiaba nada.

Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras de nuevo, mi padre me había servido un poco de leche en un vaso y fruta en un plato, me bebí el vaso de leche sin rezongar pero con la fruta, apenas me había metido un par de bocados de manzana picada y lo dejé.

Necesité asegurarle a papá al menos cincuenta veces que estaba bien porque parecía muy asustado, durante la cena apenas abrí la boca y ellos aún menos, Edna me sonrió un poco cuando la observé y Fernando seguía viéndome con los nervios a flor de piel, tendría que hablar con él en cuanto todos se fueran a dormir.

Edna y yo subimos juntas las escaleras, ella no abrió la boca y yo ni siquiera intenté iniciar una conversación, al llegar arriba ella entró en el pequeño cuarto que estaba entre el mío y el de mi padre. La otra habitación de huéspedes.

- Buenas noches – se despidió antes de entrar al cuarto.

- Buenas noches – le dije cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

En cuanto mi amiga desapareció me deslicé lo más sigilosamente posible a la habitación de Fernando.


End file.
